Saisir sa chance
by ilianakate
Summary: SPOILER 3x18, Après sa discussion d'avec Blanche, Regina comprend qu'il est temps de prendre son destin en main, et va rejoindre Robin... Mais que se passe-t-il ensuite? Réussira-t-elle à protéger son avenir, ou bien Zelena lui volera-t-elle son bonheur tout neuf comme elle le lui a promis? (Principalement Regina et Robin, mais les autres seront également là...)
1. Chapter 1

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voilà ma première fic Once Upon a Time. J'aime assez cette série, et je suis particulièrement fan du personnage de Regina (qui bien sûr ne m'appartient pas, comme tous les autres, et je ne suis également pas payée pour écrire...), ce qui m'a donné envie d'écrire une fic... **

**ATTENTION, CETTE FIC SE SITUE A LA FIN DU 3x18, donc SPOILER ! **

**Je sais que certains risque de ne pas être d'accord avec ma façon de voir le personnage de Regina, mais pour moi elle n'est pas mauvaise, pas comme Cora pouvait l'être, et est avant tout à la recherche de rédemption. Donc si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, faites-le moi savoir, mais par pitié, sans m'agresser et m'insulter, ce serait gentil...**

**Sinon, j'espère que ça vous plaira. Si ce n'est pas le cas, je ne posterais pas la suite, et continuerai de l'écrire pour mon seul plaisir... **

**Voilà, bonne lecture à vous! **

**PS : pour ceux qui suivent Tu Es à Moi, je posterai la suite dimanche comme d'habitude... **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOOOoOoOoOo**

**Saisir sa chance**

**Chapitre 1 :**

Les paroles de Blanche raisonnaient encore dans son esprit alors qu'elle avançait dans les bois. Clochette le lui avait déjà dit, s'énervant alors qu'elle feignait de ne pas comprendre ce qu'elle voulait lui dire, mais d'entendre Blanche lui parler de cette façon, lui dire avec tant de conviction qu'elle aussi avait le droit à sa fin heureuse, lui avait fait croire que c'était possible finalement. Et surtout, Blanche lui avait fait réaliser une chose capitale. Elle n'avait plus son cœur, et pourtant elle continuait de ressentir les choses. Or cela ne devrait plus être le cas. Elle en avait eu la preuve avec sa propre mère. Mais Blanche lui avait assuré que c'était parce que son âme était sollicitée. Qui aurait cru que Blanche et elle pouvaient avoir une telle discussion ? Pas elle en tout cas. Elle avait si longtemps été aveuglée par sa soif de vengeance qu'elle en avait perdu de vu l'essentiel.

Et à présent que Zelena menaçait de lui voler tout ce qui comptait à ses yeux, à commencer par Henry, elle réalisait à quel point elle s'était fourvoyée. Elle qui avait toujours jubilé de voir les gens trembler devant celle qu'ils appelaient la Méchante Reine, n'en ressentait plus que du remord. A quoi cela avait-il servi ? La seule chose positive que la Malédiction lui avait apportée, c'était son fils, et la malédiction qu'avait lancée Pan le lui avait repris. Elle savait que c'était le prix à payer pour tous le mal qu'elle avait pu faire, mais cela n'en restait pas moins cruel. Jamais elle n'avait souffert autant que lorsqu'Henry l'avait regardé comme une étrangère. Même perdre Daniel n'avait pas été aussi douloureux. En soupirant, elle se baissa juste à temps pour éviter une branche, et l'idée de perdre aussi Robin, lui fit accélérer le rythme de ses pas. Et si Zelena découvrait la véritable nature de ses sentiments pour lui, de l'importance qu'avait cet homme à ses yeux et le tuait ?

Un gémissement de pure souffrance s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle porta machinalement une main à son cœur, surprise de souffrir à ce point en dépit du fait qu'il ne se trouvait plus dans sa poitrine. Blanche avait raison. Avec ou sans lui, elle ressentait les choses profondément, et elle ne voulait pas perdre Robin. Un lien spécial l'unissait à cet homme, et avec frustration, elle se demanda si cette dernière année dont Zelena leur avait volé le souvenir, avait vu leur relation changée. Peut-être était-ce pour cela que sa chère sœur avait effacé leur mémoire. Pour qu'elle ignore si elle aussi pouvait connaître le bonheur. Et si c'était le cas, sa sœur ne perdait rien pour attendre. La lueur des flammes la tira de ses pensées, et comme aimanté, son regard se posa sur Robin, faisant rugir son sang. Et elle était certaine que si son cœur avait été à sa place, il aurait bondi dans sa poitrine.

« Ma dame ? » s'étonna-t-il en se levant prestement, l'observant avec intensité.

Sans un mot, elle s'approcha vivement de lui, ressentant le besoin d'être aussi proche de lui que la décence l'autorisait. Elle l'observa avec la même intensité, incapable de lutter plus longtemps contre la destinée. Elle l'avait déjà trop fait, et elle ne voulait plus d'une vie sans lui. Elle voulait savoir exactement ce qu'une vie à ses côtés pourrait donner. La Reine du Mal et Le Voleur. Cette pensée amena un fin sourire sur ses lèvres, et elle soupira doucement.

« Je suis désolé… » commença-t-il en lui adressant un regard lourd de remords « Je vous ai abandonné. Votre cœur a été volé par Zelena alors qu'il était sous ma responsabilité » poursuivit-il en plantant un regard déterminé dans le sien.

Pourtant, elle savait qu'il n'avait pas eu l'ombre d'un choix. Et si elle était arrivée plus tôt, elle savait qu'elle aurait elle-même donné son cœur à Rumple pour sauver la vie de Roland. En dehors d'Henry, elle n'avait jamais ressenti ce puissant flot d'amour que Roland éveillait en elle. Pourtant, elle connaissait à peine le petit garçon. Du moins n'en avait-elle aucun souvenir. Mais elle savait qu'elle donnerait sa vie sans l'ombre d'une hésitation pour le protéger. Alors non, elle n'en voulait pas à Robin d'avoir troqué son cœur contre la vie de son fils. Elle s'apprêtait à le rassurer, mais il l'en empêcha en reprenant sa plaidoirie.

« Mais je vous le promets, je vais le récupérer » lui affirma-t-il, la voix vibrante de certitude.

Mais ce qui la bouleversa par-dessus tout, fut ce qu'elle lut en cet instant dans son regard. Un savant mélange de détermination, de culpabilité, et par-dessus tout, d'amour. Et elle sut que l'homme qui se tenait devant elle était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle, sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, exactement comme il était prêt à le faire pour son fils. Et cette certitude acheva de détruire les murs qu'elle avait érigés autour de son cœur. Alors dans un élan irrépressible, elle agrippa les revers de sa veste et l'attira à elle, ses lèvres trouvant naturellement les siennes, à croire qu'ils s'étaient déjà embrassés des milliers de fois avant ce jour. Maudite Zelena qui leur avait volé leurs souvenirs. Mais bien vite, seules les lèvres de Robin contre les siennes, et le courant électrique qui la secoua comptèrent pour elle. Jamais encore elle n'avait été embrassée de cette façon, et elle sut avec certitude, avant même que ce baiser ne prenne fin, qu'elle voulait l'embrasser encore de très nombreuses fois. Ce baiser était resté assez chaste, leurs lèvres dansant les unes contre les autres, et c'est légèrement frustrée qu'elle le sentit s'éloigner d'elle.

Rouvrant les yeux, elle plongea dans l'océan de son regard, et sourit en le voyant aussi troublé. Il l'interrogea du regard, cherchant à comprendre son comportement, et elle le laissa lire en elle, attendant qu'il décide de la suite des évènements. Elle avait fait le premier pas. A lui à présent de décider s'il voulait s'engager sur cette route avec elle. Son regard s'embrasa, et elle soupira intérieurement en le voyant fondre de nouveau vers ses lèvres. Dieu Merci ! Elle savait que s'il l'avait repoussé, s'il avait décidé que finalement, elle n'en valait pas la peine, elle n'aurait plus jamais pris le risque d'ouvrir son cœur à quiconque. Un doux gémissement lui échappa en sentant la langue de Robin lui caresser les lèvres, lui demandant l'autorisation d'approfondir leur échange alors que ses bras se refermaient sur elle, la plaquant fermement contre lui.

« Regina… » souffla-t-il tout contre ses lèvres, mais elle le fit taire en enroulant ses mains autour de son cou, et en approfondissant leur baiser.

Elle ne voulait pas parler. Elle voulait seulement ressentir, se sentir vivante. Tout son être vibrait contre lui, et elle avait l'impression que chaque fibre de son corps naissait à la vie. Jamais le contact d'un homme ne lui avait procuré ces sensations, et elle ne voulait surtout pas que cela s'arrête. Comment avait-elle pu ignorer les sentiments qui la poussaient vers cet homme merveilleux qui semblait la vouloir en dépit de ce qu'elle était ? Pourquoi était-ce lorsqu'elle était sur le point de tout perdre qu'elle prenait enfin conscience de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment ?

« Regina ? Quelque chose ne va pas ? » s'inquiéta Robin en l'observant avec attention.

Surprise, elle rouvrit les yeux, et l'interrogea du regard. Sans un mot, Robin leva une main et caressa sa joue du pouce, effaçant ainsi la larme qui s'était échappé de ses yeux sans même qu'elle en ait conscience.

« Pourquoi ces larmes ? » voulut savoir Robin en resserrant son étreinte autour d'elle, comme s'il avait voulu la protéger de ce qui la faisait souffrir.

« Parce que Zelena a raison. J'ai été à ce point aveuglée par ma soif de vengeance, que j'en ai négligé ce qui comptait vraiment. Et à présent… » expliqua-t-elle en détournant le regard, honteuse de sa propre faiblesse.

« Il n'est pas trop tard Regina. Je te promets que Zelena ne gagnera pas. Elle ne te volera pas ton bonheur » la rassura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement les cheveux.

« Comment peux-tu en être aussi sûr ? » lui demanda-t-elle en affrontant son regard, bouleversée par ce qu'il lui clamait.

« Parce que si ton bonheur dépend de moi, et j'espère vraiment que c'est le cas, alors elle ne peut pas gagner » affirma-t-il en lui souriant.

« Robin, avant que les choses n'ailles plus loin, il y a quelque chose que tu dois savoir… » souffla-t-elle en baissant la tête et en avisant son tatouage.

Elle s'en voulait tellement de ne pas avoir pris au sérieux la prédiction de Clochette. Si elle l'avait fait, Robin et elle se seraient trouvés depuis un long moment. Mais elle n'y avait pas cru, persuadée que Daniel était son seul et unique amour, et qu'elle n'en aurait jamais d'autre. Pourtant, Robin était là, avec elle, et elle réalisait à quel point ce qu'elle ressentait dans ses bras était mille fois plus puissant que ce que Daniel n'avait jamais éveillé en elle. Daniel avait été son premier amour, et elle ne l'oublierait jamais, mais en cet instant, elle comprenait que Robin était pour elle ce que Charmant était pour Blanche. Son seul et unique, son âme sœur.

« Quoi que ce soit, ça n'a pas l'air bon » commenta nerveusement Robin alors qu'elle gardait le silence.

« Ça dépend… » murmura-t-elle en esquissant un faible sourire « Il y a bien des années de cela, Clochette m'a montré le Grand Amour de ma vie et m'a indiqué où le trouver » se lança-t-elle avant de s'interrompre pour planter son regard dans le sien, espérant qu'il comprendrait ce qu'elle tentait de lui dire.

« Oh ! Est-ce qu'il s'agissait de l'homme que ton cœur continue de pleurer après toutes ces années ? » demanda Robin en s'assombrissant.

« Non, même si j'aimais profondément Daniel, ce n'était pas lui. Clochette ne m'a montré de cet homme que son bras, ou plus exactement son tatouage. Pour être à nouveau heureuse, je devais entrer dans la taverne dans laquelle il se trouvait et laisser la magie opérer » continua-t-elle en lui souriant, heureuse de voir que le souvenir de Daniel le rendait jaloux.

« Et je suppose que si tu m'en parles, c'est que tu n'as pas fait ce choix » en déduisit-il dans un fronçant de sourcils.

« Non. Je ne croyais plus en l'amour à ce moment-là. J'ai préféré ignorer cet homme et je me suis retrouvée à mener une vie dont je n'avais jamais voulu. Le reste tu le connais… » termina-t-elle en fermant douloureusement les yeux, s'attendant à ce qu'il la rejette.

« Et cet homme, l'as-tu revu ? » s'enquit Robin en repoussant une mèche de ses cheveux derrière son oreille.

« Oui. Et dès que mon regard a croisé le sien, j'ai su qui il était. Avant même de voir son tatouage… » avoua-t-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Et quel choix as-tu fait cette fois-ci ? » souffla Robin en l'attirant contre lui sans la quitter des yeux.

« Je lui ai volontairement donné mon cœur » murmura-t-elle avec un sourire légèrement tremblant.

« Plutôt risqué de confier son cœur a un voleur… » commenta-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

« Je savais que mon cœur serait en sécurité avec lui… » rétorqua-t-elle en souriant plus largement.

« Ce qui me rend encore plus désolé pour ne pas avoir été à la hauteur de ta confiance » marmonna-t-il sombrement.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit. Si j'avais été là, j'aurais moi-même donné mon cœur à Rumplestinskin pour protéger Roland. Sa vie est plus précieuse que la mienne » lui certifia-t-elle en passant une main dans ses cheveux.

« Tu sais, j'aimais ma femme… » commença-t-il en l'observant avec amour « mais depuis que je t'ai rencontré, je sais qu'elle n'était pas mon Grand Amour »

« Et qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi sûr de toi ? » voulut-elle savoir en arquant un sourcil délicat.

« Parce que je le tiens en cet instant dans mes bras » déclara-t-il avant de poser une main sur sa nuque pour attirer son visage vers le sien.

Leurs souffles se mélangèrent, leurs lèvres se taquinèrent sans que leurs yeux ne se quittent, et un même sourire étira leurs bouches avant que celles-ci ne fusionnent enfin. Une fois encore, l'étincelle se produisit, allumant un feu incandescent en eux. Dans un gémissement, Regina enfouit ses mains dans les cheveux de Robin et se pressa contre lui, avide de sentir son corps contre le sien, de se laisser totalement aller aux sensations envoûtantes qu'il faisait naître en elle.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Voilà, j'espère que ce premier chapitre vous aura donné envie de lire la suite. **

**A vos claviers pour me le faire savoir!**

**Bisous!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonjour tous le monde! **

**Merci à celles qui ont commenté cette fic. Je suis heureuse qu'elle vous plaise, et que vous soyez d'accord avec moi concernant le personnage de Regina, j'espère que cela continuera. **

**Lorsque j'ai posté le premier chapitre, j'avais déjà écrit les sept premiers chapitres de cette fic (je ne sais pas exactement combien il y en aura...), avant de voir l'épisode 3x19, et cela m'a fait sourire parce que j'ai pensé à la même chose où presque concernant le livre d'Henry, même si cela ne se déroule pas tout à fait de la même façon que dans la série (heureusement d'ailleurs!)**

**Bref, voici donc le second chapitre, qui je l'espère continuera de vous plaire. J'essaierai de poster assez régulièrement, mais cela va dépendre de mon avancée dans l'écriture... **

**Voilà, merci encore à vous, et bonne lecture... **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2 : **

Perdus dans un monde qui n'appartenait qu'à eux, ils s'embrassaient avidement, comme s'ils voulaient rattrapés en un baiser toutes ces années perdues loin l'un de l'autre.

« Papa ? » les interrompit soudainement la voix de Roland.

Dans un sursaut, Regina mit fin au baiser et tenta de s'écarter de Robin, mais celui-ci refusa de la libérer, et se tourna pour découvrir son fils, les yeux lourds de sommeil, sa peluche dans les bras. Visiblement, cela ne le gênait pas d'être surpris par son fils dans cette situation, et elle se demande si c'était parce que ce n'était pas la première fois, ou bien parce que c'était elle. La seconde option était celle qu'elle préférait, même si elle avait du mal à admettre qu'elle puisse être jalouse des femmes qui avaient traversé la vie de cet homme que Clochette avait affirmé qu'il était sien.

« Que fais-tu là mon garçon ? Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de dormir ? » s'enquit-il avec douceur, souriant tendrement à l'enfant.

« J'ai fait un cauchemar » marmonna le petit garçon en s'avançant vers son père tout en souriant brillement à Regina, comme s'il était particulièrement heureux de la voir.

« Tu as une bien jolie peluche » commenta Regina en observant le père et le fils interagir et pour masquer sa gêne.

« J'ignore d'où il l'a tient, mais il refuse de s'en séparer pour dormir » lui expliqua Robin en pressant son fils contre lui tout en gardant un bras autour de la taille de la jeune femme.

« C'est Regina qui me l'a donnée papa » annonça tranquillement Roland en adressant un sourire éclatant à la Reine.

« Moi ? Quand ? » s'étonna Regina en échangeant un regard avec Robin.

« Dans la forêt Enchantée. C'était un singe volant. Il voulait me faire du mal, mais tu m'as protégé et tu as transformé le singe en jouet » lui expliqua l'enfant avant de lui tendre les bras « Tu m'as manqué ma… Regina, pourquoi tu ne venais plus nous voir ? » demanda-t-il en nichant son visage dans son cou.

« Je suis désolé trésor, mais j'ai été très occupée ces derniers jours » bafouilla Regina, prise au dépourvu.

« Alors tu nous aimes toujours papa et moi ? » s'enquit le petit homme avec un sourire tremblant.

« De toute mon âme » répondit-elle instinctivement en déposant un doux baiser sur le front de Roland.

« Tant mieux, parce que je ne veux pas d'une autre maman que toi » marmonna le gamin d'une voix endormie.

Ecarquillant les yeux, Regina interrogea Robin du regard, abasourdie d'entendre Roland parler d'elle comme de sa mère. Que s'était-il passé durant cette dernière année pour que cet adorable bambin en vienne à voir une mère en elle ? Non pas qu'elle n'en était pas une, mais elle ne pensait pas être capable de se comporter ainsi avec un autre enfant qu'Henry. Pourtant, au vue du comportement de Roland, elle avait dû passer beaucoup de temps avec lui. Sans parler de son père.

« Il faut vraiment que l'on arrête Zelena pour qu'elle nous rende nos souvenirs » déclara Robin en les couvant du regard.

« Mon Dieu Robin, comment expliques-tu l'attitude de ton fils ? » murmura-t-elle doucement de peur de réveiller le garçonnet qui s'était endormie en toute confiance contre elle.

« En fait, cela ne me surprend pas. Depuis notre arrivée à Storybrooke, il a souvent demandé à te voir. J'ai cru que c'était de la curiosité enfantine et n'y ai pas vraiment fait attention, mais j'aurais dû comprendre qu'il y avait plus que cela » soupira Robin en sentant la culpabilité l'envahir.

« Tu ne pouvais pas savoir. A tes yeux, je n'étais encore qu'une étrangère. La Reine qui envoyait ses gardes à ta poursuite » le rassura-t-elle en mêlant sa main à la sienne.

« En tout cas, nous savons maintenant que nous avons passé cette dernière année ensemble… » sourit-il en lui adressant un regard canaille « Dommage que je ne me souvienne pas de ce que l'on a pu partager »

« Tu es impossible ! » le gronda-t-elle faussement en se mordant la lèvre, regrettant elle aussi de ne pas se souvenir d'à quel point leur relation avait bien pu évoluer.

« Oses me dire que tu n'es pas un tout petit peu curieuse ! » la provoqua-t-il en riant doucement.

Elle lui fit signe de se taire, caressant tendrement le dos du petit ange qui dormait paisiblement, parfaitement à son aise entre ses bras, comme s'il avait souvent l'habitude de s'y réfugier.

« Comment expliques-tu qu'il se souvienne ? » demanda finalement Robin en fronçant les sourcils « Je veux dire qu'il devrait avoir été touché par la malédiction, comme nous tous non ? » ajouta-t-il en caressant les cheveux de son fils.

« Je l'ignore. Mais si lui et moi sommes devenus aussi proches que ce qu'il a laissé entendre, j'ai sans doute voulu m'assurer que Zelena ne puisse pas lui faire de mal en lançant un sort de protection sur lui. » réfléchit Regina en observant tendrement l'enfant.

« Si ce que tu dis est vrai, alors Gold n'aurait rien pu lui faire et j'ai sacrifié ton cœur pour rien » grogna Robin en secouant la tête de dépit.

« Mieux valait ne pas prendre de risque Robin. Et puis tant que je ne me souviens pas du sort lancé, il est préférable de considérer Roland comme vulnérable à la magie. Je préfère ne pas mettre inutilement sa vie en danger par excès de confiance » répliqua fermement la jeune femme en resserrant instinctivement son étreinte autour du petit corps.

« Mon fils ne pouvait rêver meilleure mère que toi… » commenta Robin avec émotion.

« Je ne suis pas sûre pourtant de mériter un tel honneur » rétorqua Regina en baissant la tête avec gêne.

« Et moi je suis persuadé du contraire. Jamais encore je n'avais vu Roland se comporter de la sorte. Tu as gagné son cœur comme tu as conquis le mien mon amour » répliqua Robin en s'approchant d'elle pour venir lui voler un baiser.

« Tu me ferais presque y croire… » soupira Regina en posant un regard brillant d'espoir sur son compagnon.

« Alors je n'aurais de cesse jusqu'à ce que tu sois convaincue, même si cela doit me prendre le reste de ma vie » lui annonça tranquillement Robin avec un tendre sourire.

Jugeant plus prudent de ne pas s'aventurer sur cette voie pour le moment, Regina baissa les yeux et observa le visage paisible de ce petit garçon. Comme avec Henry, elle sentit son instinct maternel se réveiller, et elle sut qu'elle avait une raison de plus de trouver le moyen de vaincre Zelena. Elle ne pouvait pas laisser sa sœur blesser d'une quelconque façon ce petit être innocent.

« Je te promets que je ne laisserai pas Zelena toucher à un seul de ses cheveux » déclara-t-elle en posant sa tête sur le crâne de Roland.

« Je sais. J'ai confiance en toi » déclara simplement Robin en se plaçant dans son dos pour les encercler tous deux de ses bras.

« Ne serait-il pas mieux dans son lit ? » finit par demander Regina, même si elle rechignait à rompre l'étreinte.

« Si, mais j'ai peur que de le ramener au camp ne le réveilles… » hésita Robin en réfléchissant à la meilleure chose à faire.

« Vous êtes les bienvenus chez moi » proposa-t-elle spontanément avec une fausse désinvolture.

« Tu es sûre ? Si tu commences à nous héberger, Roland ne voudra plus jamais quitter ta belle maison pour revenir vivre dans les bois ! » la taquina-t-il.

Rejetant la tête en arrière pour l'observer, Regina comprit à quel point il était sérieux. Etait-elle prête à les laisser prendre une telle place dans sa vie ? Oui, définitivement. Combien de fois s'était-elle retrouvée seule chez elle, regrettant la présence d'Henry ? Elle avait trop longtemps repoussé sa chance de bonheur, et à présent qu'elle risquait de tout perdre, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de perdre une seule seconde de la vie que ces deux hommes lui offrait sur un plateau d'argent. Si jamais elle échouait à stopper Zelena, au moins n'aurait-elle pas ce regret-là.

« Mais peut-être que c'est moi qui ne voudra plus vous laisser partir… » souffla-t-elle doucement en déposant un baiser sur la pomme d'Adam de Robin, inhalant profondément la senteur boisée qui se dégageait de sa peau.

« Mais un mot de toi mon amour et je suis tout à toi… » répliqua Robin avec le sourire le plus incroyable qu'elle ne lui ait jamais vu.

« Rentrons… » décida-t-elle en souriant de bonheur.

Robin acquiesça et alla éteindre son feu avant de rejoindre la jeune femme et de passer un bras autour de sa taille, la guidant à travers les bois pour éviter qu'elle ne se prenne les pieds dans une branche et ne s'écroule avec son précieux fardeau.

« Tu veux que je le prenne ? » demanda-t-il, sachant que son fils avait beau être un petit gabarit, sur le long terme, il faisait son poids.

« Pas question ! Je l'ai, je le garde ! » se rebiffa Regina en lui lançant un regard noir.

« Je disais ça pour toi ! » rit-il, touché de la voir se comporter de la sorte.

Comme il le lui avait dit, il ne comprenait pas d'où lui venait sa réputation. Depuis qu'il la connaissait, il ne l'avait vu faire que le Bien. Et franchement, elle était beaucoup de chose à ses yeux, mais méchante n'en faisait pas partie. Loin s'en fallait. En fait, elle était la femme la plus fascinante, et la plus belle qu'il ait eu l'occasion de rencontrer, et il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'elle s'intéresse à lui, le voleur au grand cœur. Elle était Reine pour l'amour du Ciel. Et lui était devenu voleur par la force des choses. Pourtant, il était de noble lignée, mais il avait été dépossédé de son héritage par un sombre complot politique, et se retrouvait aussi pauvre qu'un simple paysan. Non, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi une femme comme Regina avait jeté son dévolu sur lui, mais il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire.

« Tu peux prendre les clés dans ma poche s'il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-elle, lui faisant ainsi remarquer qu'ils étaient arrivés devant chez elle.

Il avait déjà vu la maison, y étant venu pour faire des repérages, et il avait été impressionné par le luxe de l'endroit. Pas aussi luxueux que son château dans la forêt Enchantée, mais la maison la plus majestueuse de Storybrooke.

« Viens, je vais te montrer où installer Roland » murmura-t-elle en gravissant les escaliers.

Sans un mot il la suivit, et son regard fut attiré par une chambre d'enfant. Curieux, il observa les lieux, et réalisa que la chambre semblait occupée, comme si Henry l'avait quittée quelques instants plus tôt alors que cela faisait un an qu'il n'y avait pas mis les pieds. Regina n'y avait rien changé, espérant encore le retour de son fils. Et cela en disait long sur la mère qu'elle était. Se conduirait-elle ainsi avec Roland ? Sans l'ombre d'un doute songea-t-il en la voyant allonger son fils sur un immense lit, le bordant soigneusement avant d'allumer une petite lampe, afin que Roland ne soit pas effrayé de se réveiller dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait pas.

« Laissons la porte ouverte. Nous l'entendrons si jamais il venait à se réveiller » souffla-t-elle en quittant la pièce, non sans avoir tendrement embrassé l'enfant qui poussa un petit soupir de contentement dans son sommeil.

« Il fait beaucoup de cauchemar en ce moment… » lui apprit-il en soupirant d'un air las. $

« Pas étonnant avec Zelena et ses singes volants dans les parages ! » gronda furieusement Regina.

« Tu n'es pas responsable de ce qu'il se passe Regina » lança-t-il, la faisant légèrement sursauter.

« Ce n'est pas ce que te répondrait la plupart des habitants de cette ville ! » répliqua-t-elle, légèrement amère.

Elle savait qu'elle avait beaucoup à se faire pardonner, mais la façon dont les gens continuaient à agir envers elle la blessait plus que ce qu'elle ne laissait paraître. Sa seule consolation était que Blanche et Emma étaient de son côté et la croyait lorsqu'elle disait vouloir les aider. Mieux encore, Emma lui avait demandé de lui apprendre à se servir de sa magie, ce qui témoignait d'une grande confiance.

« Ils finiront par se rendre à l'évidence, comme l'ont fait Blanche et sa famille » la consola Robin en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

Comment faisait-il pour lire en elle avec une telle facilité ? Elle l'ignorait, mais cela avait un petit côté réconfortant. Il comprenait ses peurs et ses blessures sans qu'elle ait besoin de mettre des mots dessus.

« As-tu faim ? » finit-elle par demander, se rendant compte qu'elle-même était affamée.

« J'ai toujours faim ! » l'informa-t-il en riant doucement.

Joignant son rire au sien, elle l'entraîna vers la cuisine et entreprit de leur confectionner un bon repas. Et avec surprise, elle réalisa qu'elle prenait plaisir à cette activité domestique. Sans Henry, elle ne se donnait plus la peine de se mettre derrière ses fourneaux, préférant aller dîner chez Granny, mais avoir une personne pour qui cuisiner lui rendait de nouveau cette tâche agréable. Avec dextérité, elle mit deux beaux faux-filets à griller, puis coupa quelques petites pommes de terre qu'elle fit revenir à la poêle, et y ajouta des légumes. Robin l'observa faire avec intérêt, amusé de la voir se couler si facilement dans ce rôle de femme au foyer.

« Peux-tu mettre la table s'il te plait ? » lui demanda-t-elle en lui désignant un placard dans lequel il trouva verre et assiette.

« Je vois que tu es pour une répartition équitable des tâches » la taquina-t-il, même s'il accéda de bonne grâce à sa requête.

« Parfaitement. Je ne vois pas pourquoi ce serait à moi de tout faire ! » grogna-t-elle en lui lançant son plus beau regard noir.

« Et si je refuse d'obtempérer, que feras-tu ? » la provoqua-t-il avec un sourire rieur.

« Tu ne veux pas savoir » se moqua-t-elle de lui avec ce sourire en coin qu'il avait appris à adorer.

Il rit à sa remarque, sachant qu'elle ne se servirait pas de sa magie contre lui. Du moins pas pour le blesser. Il acheva de mettre la table, et ils dînèrent paisiblement, chacun savourant le plaisir d'être en compagnie de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils eurent vidé leurs assiettes, Regina leur servit un café qu'ils allèrent boire dans le salon, blottis l'un contre l'autre sur le canapé. Cette intimité était nouvelle pour Regina, mais agir ainsi avec Robin lui paraissait si naturel qu'elle le faisait sans arrière-pensée. Avec lui, elle se sentait libérée, sachant qu'il ne la jugerait pas. Avec Daniel, ils avaient toujours dû faire attention à ne pas être surpris, et s'étaient donc contenté de baisers volés dans le dos de Cora. Quant à Léopold, chacun de leur contact l'avait répugné. Elle ne l'avait jamais aimé comme une femme est censé aimé son époux, et avait très vite eu conscience que seules ses envies comptaient. Quant à Graham, leur relation avait été purement sexuelle. Mais cette fois, elle prenait plaisir à la compagnie de Robin et se sentait réellement détendue à ses côtés.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà pour aujourd'hui... **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? **

**J'attends vos avis avec impatience, et si vous avez des suggestions, n'hésitez pas...**

**Bonne fin de journée, à bientôt... **

**ilianakate**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde ! **

**Merci à ceux qui prennent le temps de commenter cette fic, ça fait plaisir, même si je pense que ce sera la seule que je posterai sur cette série...  
**

**Bref, voici la suite, et je préviens que cet chapitre est classé M, donc pour celles qui n'ont pas l'âge, je ne peux pas vous empêcher de lire ce qui va suivre, mais je ne peux non plus en être tenue pour responsable puisque je vous ai averties... **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture!  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 3 : **

Cela faisait longtemps que Regina ne s'était pas sentie aussi bien. En fait, autant qu'elle s'en souvienne, jamais encore elle ne s'était sentie à ce point libre. Pas même lorsqu'elle était enfant. Pas avec une mère aussi irascible que l'avait été Cora. Puis en grandissant, elle s'était toujours sentie observée et jugée, et elle s'était fait un devoir de ne rien laisser paraître de ses sentiments. Mais Robin l'acceptait comme elle était, sans la moindre exigence, et elle avait l'impression de pouvoir laisser tomber les masques avec lui. Elle était tellement détendue qu'elle se laissa aller à somnoler en toute confiance, se sentant en sécurité entre ses bras.

« Tu devrais aller dormir » souffla Robin en la soulevant dans ses bras avec aisance, à croire qu'elle ne pesait pas plus lourd qu'une plume.

« Il est vrai que je suis épuisée » admit-elle en étouffant un bâillement, passant ses bas autour de son cou même si elle savait qu'il ne la laisserait pas tomber.

« Tu es trop exigeante avec toi-même. » lui reprocha-t-il en grimpant agilement les escaliers, la conduisant jusque sa chambre sans qu'elle ait besoin de lui indiquer le chemin.

« Je n'ai pas le droit à l'erreur… » répliqua-t-elle au moment où il la déposait juste devant son lit.

« Mais tu n'es plus toute seule dorénavant » murmura-t-il en repoussant une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille.

Elle lui sourit tendrement et glissa ses mains sur sa nuque, attirant son visage jusqu'au sien. Posant ses mains sur ses hanches, Robin l'attira à lui et emprisonna ses lèvres entre les siennes. Sa bonne éducation lui soufflait de quitter cette chambre avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, mais son amour et son désir lui criaient de rester et de la faire sienne. Il voulait faire l'amour avec elle, partager l'acte le plus intime entre un homme et une femme avec celle qui avait volé son cœur sans même l'avoir cherché. Et à la façon dont Regina se pressait contre lui et répondait à son baiser, elle le voulait aussi. Mais ils n'étaient pas mariés, et chez lui, cela ne se faisait pas. Bien sûr, sa douce Marianne n'avait pas été la première femme à partager son lit, mais c'était des femmes de petites vertus, alors que Regina était une Reine. Elle méritait tous les égards, et quelque chose lui disait qu'elle n'avait déjà été que trop molestée par les hommes de sa vie. Alors à regret, il mit fin à leur échange. Il la respectait beaucoup trop pour brûler les étapes.

« Je vais aller dormir avec Roland » souffla-t-il, la voix rendue rauque par son désir.

« Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-elle, ne comprenant pas son rejet.

Pourtant il avait envie d'elle, elle l'avait senti. Alors pourquoi la repoussait-il ? Non, elle ne comprenait pas, pas alors que tout son corps lui criait son désir d'elle, que son regard l'embrasait tant il était intense et enfiévré. Sa fatigue s'était envolée pour laisser place à un désir bouillonnant, et pour la première fois, elle voulait vraiment partager cette intimité avec un homme, découvrir ce que cela faisait de faire l'amour avec un homme qui l'aimait comme elle-même l'aimait.

« Regina, rien ne presse. Je ne veux pas que tu aies le moindre regret. Tu mérites d'être choyée et protégée. Et je te respecte beaucoup trop pour présumer que parce que tu m'offres ton hospitalité, tu m'ouvres également ton lit » déclara-t-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

« Robin… » souffla-t-elle avec émotion « On ne m'avait encore jamais laissé le choix en la matière. J'ai vite compris que le sexe était une arme aussi redoutable que la magie. C'est la première fois que j'en ai vraiment envie… » avoua-t-elle en plongeant un regard étincelant dans le sien.

« Et j'en ai envie aussi mon amour, mais je peux attendre. Mon père m'a appris le sens de l'honneur, et le respect des femmes. Mon éducation voudrait que j'attende que tu sois ma femme pour te faire mienne » dit-il en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Un halètement s'échappa des lèvres tremblantes de Regina qui n'arrivait pas à croire ce qu'elle entendait. Qui avait dit qu'elle n'aurait pas le droit à sa propre fin heureuse tout compte fait ? Parce que, à moins qu'elle ne souffre d'hallucinations auditives, Robin venait de sous-entendre qu'il voulait l'épouser. Le lui avait-il déjà demandé lors de son retour dans la Forêt Enchantée ? Et si oui, que lui avait-elle répondu ? Soudain, les paroles de Roland lui revinrent en mémoire, et elle écarquilla les yeux alors qu'une pensée un peu folle lui traversait l'esprit.

« Et si je l'étais déjà ? » s'enquit-elle avant même d'en prendre réellement conscience.

« Comment pourrais-tu déjà être ma femme ? » s'étonna Robin en penchant la tête de côté.

« Roland a parlé de moi comme de sa mère. Un enfant ne parle pas comme ça de la femme que fréquente son père, à moins… » lui expliqua Regina d'une voix fébrile.

« A moins que cette femme ne devienne son épouse » termina Robin avec un sourire d'espoir « Tu crois que je peux le réveiller pour lui poser la question ? » voulut-il savoir en tournant la tête vers la chambre dans laquelle dormait son fils.

« Pas question, tu attendras demain matin ! » s'amusa Regina en secouant la tête face au comportement de son compagnon.

« Mais c'est trop cruel ! » protesta-t-il en la dévorant du regard.

« Robin… tes scrupules sont tout à ton honneur, mais être ta femme ne changera rien au lien qui nous unit. En te donnant mon cœur, je t'ai aussi fait don de mon avenir. Tu es l'homme avec qui je veux passer le reste de ma vie et construire la famille dont j'ai toujours rêvé… » avoua-t-elle en s'ouvrant totalement à lui.

Elle avait toujours détesté se sentir à ce point vulnérable, principalement parce que sa mère lui avait toujours dit que c'était un signe de faiblesse, tout comme l'amour. Mais en cet instant, perdue dans le regard de cet homme incroyable, elle savait qu'elle ne prenait pas de véritable risque. Et le sourire éblouissant qu'il lui adressa le lui confirma.

« Dieu Regina, je te promets que ce sera la plus belle nuit de toute ta vie… » lui assura-t-il en la soulevant dans les airs pour franchir les quelques pas qui les séparaient du lit de la jeune femme.

Et malgré l'absence de son cœur, Regina eut l'impression de le sentir battre follement dans sa poitrine, en parfaite synchronie avec celui de Robin. Sans le quitter des yeux, elle encadra son visage de ses mains et l'attira à elle, gémissant lorsque son corps recouvrit le sien, l'emprisonnant sous lui. Mais elle était plus que consentante, et sentit une vague brûlante, semblable à une onde magique l'envahir alors que les mains de Robin se mettaient à danser sur son corps. Elle avait l'impression que ses mains étaient partout à la fois, et elle se cambra contre lui, avide de plus.

« Patience mon amour… » l'apaisa Robin, amusé par son comportement.

« Robin… » gronda-t-elle en fronçant les sourcils « Je veux te sentir… »

Il se contenta de lui sourire et s'empara une nouvelle fois de ses lèvres pour la faire taire. Il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait passer l'éternité à ne faire que l'embrasser, mais quelque chose lui disait que son ardente compagne ne serait pas de cet avis. C'était la première fois qu'il avait une amante qui lui faisait part de ce qu'elle voulait et attendait de lui, et il trouvait cela très excitant. Sa femme s'était toujours contentée de le laisser faire, et même si leur moment d'intimité avait été satisfaisant, il lui avait manqué cette complicité qu'il partageait avec Regina et qui lui faisait tout ressentir avec intensité.

« Alors déshabilles-moi… » lui souffla-t-il en lui mordillant l'oreille avant de déposer des baisers fiévreux sur son visage.

En se mordillant la lèvre, Regina fit glisser ses mains qu'elle avait nouées derrière la nuque de Robin jusqu'à son torse, et avec lenteur, suivant chacun de ses gestes du regard, elle entreprit de retirer ces morceaux de tissus qui l'empêchaient de caresser pleinement le corps de son homme. Sous ses doigts impatients, elle sentait ses muscles danser et rouler, et cela éveillait quelque chose au plus profond d'elle. Dans un sourire de triomphe, elle lui retira sa chemise et se passa une langue gourmande sur les lèvres en avisant son torse à la musculature parfaite.

« Tu me rends fou ma douce… » marmonna Robin, lui faisant relever les yeux.

Elle lui sourit et attira son visage au sien, l'embrassant sauvagement tout en se collant contre lui, grondant de frustration en constatant qu'elle était encore habillée. Pourtant il avait eu tout le temps de remédier à cette fâcheuse situation. Mais il semblait hésiter, comme s'il ne se sentait pas le droit de franchir ce pas. Il était temps qu'elle prenne les choses en main si elle voulait qu'ils deviennent amants avant la prochaine malédiction. Elle aimait la façon dont il la traitait, mais son corps bouillonnait de désir comme jamais, et elle avait besoin qu'il apaise la brûlure de son envie pour lui. Alors relevant sa jambe pour l'enrouler autour de la taille de Robin, elle inversa leur position d'un mouvement gracieux, se retrouvant assise sur ses cuisses puissantes.

« Quelque chose me dit que tu aimes garder le contrôle… » commenta Robin en la dévorant du regard.

Il l'avait toujours trouvé belle, mais en cet instant, elle l'était plus que jamais. Le regard assombri par le désir, les lèvres rougies et gonflées de leur baiser, les joues écarlates et les cheveux en bataille, elle était magnifique.

« Vous plaindriez-vous Messire ? » s'enquit-elle en arquant un sourcil, comme la Reine qu'elle était savait si bien le faire.

« Aucunement ma dame, vous pouvez disposer de moi selon votre bon vouloir » répondit-il en posant ses mains sur ses hanches, attendant qu'elle décide de la suite.

Il était sérieux quand il lui avait dit qu'il pouvait attendre. Alors quoi qu'il se passe cette nuit, ce serait parce qu'elle l'avait décidé, parce qu'elle en avait envie, et non pas parce qu'elle s'y sentait contrainte d'une quelconque façon. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait entre eux, mais il savait que c'était quelque chose de rare et de précieux, et il refusait de tout gâcher parce qu'il aurait été trop pressé.

« Mmmm…. Tu ignores à quel point cet engagement peut te mener loin… » le taquina-t-elle en se penchant au-dessus de lui avec un sourire moqueur.

« Mon cœur et ma vie t'appartiennent Regina. Je sais exactement dans quoi je m'engage » réfuta-t-il en plantant son regard dans le sien.

Emue, Regina vint cueillir son souffle sur ses lèvres, l'embrassant de toute la force de son amour pour lui. Une puissante vague électrique la traversa, et elle s'allongea totalement sur lui avant de grogner en se rappelant qu'elle était encore habillée, ce qui l'empêchait de savourer pleinement le contact du corps de Robin. Alors elle lui mordit sensuellement la lèvre avant de se redresser souplement, souriant en sentant sa virilité durcir toujours plus contre ses fesses. Plantant son regard dans le sien, elle leva lentement ses mains pour atteindre les boutons de son chemisier, et avec une lueur provocante dans le regard, elle se dévêtit, frissonnant sous l'intensité fiévreuse du regard de Robin qui ne perdait rien du spectacle qu'elle lui offrait. Lorsque le chemisier en soie eut disparut, elle passa ses mains dans son dos, défaisant l'agrafe de son soutien-gorge, sans pour autant le retirer. Elle n'allait pas faire tout le travail elle-même. Et elle espérait que Robin comprenne qu'elle ne ferait pas marche arrière et décide enfin de participer activement à leur effeuillage mutuel.

« Tu es… parfaite… » souffla Robin, subjugué.

Regina se sentit rougir sous son regard brûlant. Elle avait toujours su qu'elle ne laissait pas les hommes indifférents, mais jamais encore un homme ne l'avait regardé comme Robin le faisait en cet instant. Avec un mélange de convoitise et de luxure, mais plus que tout, c'était l'amour qui régnait en maître dans son regard.

« Robin… » l'appela-t-elle en tendant la main vers lui.

Comme s'il avait compris sa requête silencieuse, Robin se redressa vivement, et ils se retrouvèrent face à face, se souriant doucement. Tendrement, Robin caressa le visage de sa compagne avant de mettre son visage en coupe et de s'emparer délicatement de ses lèvres. Dans un soupir, Regina encercla la nuque de son homme, l'attirant tout contre elle, et elle frémit de plaisir en sentant enfin les mains de Robin se poser à même sur sa peau incandescente. Sans rompre leur baiser, elle l'aida à lui retirer son sous-vêtement devenu bien trop gênant, puis se pressa contre lui, peau contre peau. Un même grognement de contentement leur échappa, et Robin plaqua ses grandes mains dans son dos, la collant totalement à lui.

« Ta peau est si douce… » marmonna-t-il en traçant une ligne de feu sur la colonne de sa gorge.

Gémissante, Regina rejeta la tête en arrière, s'agrippant à ses épaules pour se stabiliser, et s'offrit à l'assaut vorace de son voleur préféré. Plus aucune trace d'hésitation dans ses gestes alors qu'il explorait de ses lèvres et de sa langue le corps abandonné de sa Reine. Avec un grondement, il savoura le grain particulier de sa peau à la saveur unique. Lorsque ses lèvres se refermèrent sur la pointe rosée d'un sein, il sentit Regina s'arquer contre lui, son bassin se pressant contre le sien, le faisant gronder contre sa peau.

« Dieu Robin… ne t'arrête pas… » l'implora-t-elle en tirant légèrement sur ses cheveux pendant que son corps prenait vie et ondulait contre le sien.

Elle avait l'impression d'être en feu, mais c'était tellement agréable qu'elle priait pour s'embraser entièrement. Les mains et la bouche de Robin opéraient une magie inconnue sur son corps, et elle se sentait totalement et irrémédiablement en son pouvoir. La seule chose qui l'empêchait de paniquer, c'était la certitude d'avoir le même pouvoir sur lui. Ils étaient à égalité, et c'était une expérience inédite pour elle. Un cri lui échappa lorsque le monde tourna autour d'elle, et en rouvrant les yeux, elle s'aperçut qu'elle était à nouveau étendue sur le lit, écrasée sous le poids du corps de son amant qui poursuivait son exploration minutieuse de son corps.

« Robin… » murmura-t-elle dans un soupir extatique en s'arquant de plus belle contre lui, l'invitant à toujours plus d'audace.

Encouragé par les murmures de plaisir et les gémissements de plus en plus sonores de Regina, Robin poursuivit son infernale descente et avec des gestes d'une douceur empli de révérence, acheva de la dévêtir. Instinctivement, Regina pressa ses cuisses l'une contre l'autre, et Robin perçut instantanément le changement. Remontant vers son visage en une affolante caresse, il plana au-dessus du visage de sa compagne, scrutant attentivement son expression.

« Regina ? » murmura-t-il doucement alors qu'elle gardait obstinément les yeux fermés « Tu veux que nous arrêtions ? » demanda-t-il en lui caressant délicatement le visage.

Il ne voulait pas arrêter, et il savait que cela le tuerait sûrement de devoir renoncer à la faire sienne, mais cela le détruirait si jamais elle se donnait à lui par obligation et le regrettait le lendemain. Il ignorait ce qu'il se passait dans sa tête en ce moment, mais quelque chose lui disait que cela avait à voir avec ses précédentes expériences, et il maudit ces hommes qui n'avaient pas su apprécier le trésor qu'ils avaient entre les mains. Pas étonnant qu'elle se soit renfermée sur elle-même et se montre froide et indifférente aux autres.

« Non ! » protesta-t-elle instantanément en ouvrant les yeux en grand « C'est juste que… » tenta-t-elle d'expliquer en se mordillant la lèvre.

« Je sais. Tu n'as pas besoin de le dire » la stoppa-t-il en déposant un doux baiser sur son front dans un geste apaisant.

« J'en ai envie Robin. S'il te plaît, montre-moi à quel point tu m'aimes » souffla-t-elle en s'accrochant à lui presqu'avec désespoir.

En souriant, il reprit ses caresses, attentif au moindre frémissement, enregistrant les endroits qui la faisait gémir et ceux qui la faisait onduler à sa rencontre. Et lorsqu'elle le caressa à son tour avec de plus en plus d'audace, il sut qu'elle était prête. Mais voulant s'en assurer, il laissa sa main descendre jusqu'aux portes de son paradis, et soupira en la découvrant chaude et humide pour lui. Regina hoqueta sous la caresse, et écarta légèrement les cuisses, s'offrant à cet impudique effleurement. Robin mourrait d'envie de la goûter et de lui faire l'amour avec sa bouche, mais il était si tendu qu'il comprit qu'il devait la faire sienne avant de perdre totalement le contrôle. Ils auraient bien d'autres occasions pour se découvrir pleinement. Alors sur une dernière pression sur sa fleur de lys qui la fit haleter de plaisir, il se positionna à son entrée.

« Regina ? » l'interrogea-t-il en s'immobilisant, voulant qu'elle lui donne son accord.

« Continues mon amour… » souffla-t-elle en lui souriant amoureusement avant d'enrouler ses bras et ses jambes autour de lui, comme pour l'empêcher de s'enfuir.

« Je t'aime » avoua-t-il en la pénétrant lentement, craignant de lui faire mal.

Un même gémissement leur échappa alors qu'ils ne firent plus qu'un, et Regina resserra un peu plus son étreinte autour du corps massif de Robin, s'accrochant à lui pour ne pas se perdre dans la tempête qui se profilait. Jamais elle n'avait pris à ce point plaisir à s'unir à un homme, et elle comprit que c'était cela faire l'amour. La communion du corps, mais aussi et surtout des cœurs et des âmes. Elle n'avait peut-être plus son cœur, mais elle savait qu'il devait battre follement en cet instant, en rythme avec celui de Robin qui semblait vrombir dans sa poitrine. Un cri lui échappa lorsque Robin buta contre un point particulièrement sensible, faisant éclater une myriade d'étincelle derrière ses paupières closes.

« Dieu ! Encore ! » l'implora-t-elle en se cambrant contre lui, approfondissant l'amplitude de ses mouvements.

« Ouvres les yeux mon amour, je veux te voir » susurra-t-il en frottant son visage contre le sien alors qu'il accédait à sa requête.

Avec difficulté, Regina ouvrit les yeux, plongeant dans l'océan déchaîné du regard de Robin qui la fixait avec avidité. Un cri inarticulé s'échappa de ses lèvres, et elle ondula en rythme avec lui, accordant ses mouvements aux siens. Lui griffant le dos, lui tirant une plainte sourde, elle laissa ses mains descendre jusqu'aux fesses de Robin, et appuya dessus, l'invitant à accélérer encore son rythme.

« Plus… » murmura-t-elle en rejetant la tête en arrière alors qu'elle sentait un plaisir sans nom l'envahir.

« Laisses-toi aller Regina… » l'encouragea Robin en allant toujours plus vite et plus loin, sentant lui aussi le besoin de se libérer en elle.

« Robin ! » cria-t-elle dans un long râle extatique au moment où tout son être implosa sous la puissance de son orgasme.

S'emparant de ses lèvres pour étouffer ses cris d'ivresse, Robin se laissa à son tour aspirer dans les limbes de la passion, et la rejoignit sur les rives de l'extase, avant de se laisser tomber sur elle et dans un dernier effort, de rouler sur le dos, entraînant Regina avec lui pour ne pas rompre leur connexion intime. La respiration haletante, ils restèrent blottis l'un contre l'autre, tentant de se remettre de cette déferlante de plaisir, et c'est ainsi que le sommeil vint les cueillir.

**OoOoOoOOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Et voilà pour aujourd'hui! **

**Alors? Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Un petit commentaire à me faire? **

**Bisous, à bientôt pour la suite de cette fic... **

**PS : J'ai regardé le 3x20, et cela m'amuse toujours autant de voir que j'arrive à deviner à peu près ce qu'il va se passer, surtout concernant Regina... Pour info, j'en suis rendue au chapitre 10...**


	4. Chapter 4

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Encore un grand merci pour vos commentaires, je suis contente que cette fic vous plaise et que vous vouliez découvrir la suite. **

**Encore un léger M dans ce chapitre (seulement à la fin), j'espère que vous aimerez. **

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, et j'essaierai de vous poster la suite rapidement. **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOooOoO**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Ce fut un bruit de pas feutrés qui la tira du sommeil profond dans lequel elle était plongé. Mais instantanément, son instinct s'éveilla, et elle ouvrit les yeux, s'attendant à découvrir une menace quelconque sur le point de l'attaquer, mais au lieu de ça, ce fut Roland qu'elle aperçut debout sur le seuil de sa chambre. Il se dandinait d'un pied sur l'autre, hésitant visiblement à pénétrer dans la chambre de la jeune femme. Des traces de larmes marquaient son petit visage, et il s'accrochait fortement à sa peluche, comme pour chercher du réconfort. Regina sentit sa poitrine se serrer devant ce spectacle, et avec délicatesse, elle s'extirpa de l'étreinte de fer de Robin qui grommela dans son sommeil, et attrapant son peignoir qui était tombé au sol, alla rejoindre le bambin, remerciant le ciel d'avoir enfilé une nuisette avant de s'endormir.

« Tu as encore fait un cauchemar mon chéri ? » s'enquit-elle en s'agenouillant devant lui.

« Mmmm… » approuva-t-il en tremblant légèrement.

« Viens-là mon cœur » murmura tendrement Regina en l'attirant à elle.

Immédiatement, Roland se blottit contre elle, frottant son visage contre sa poitrine. Se relevant en l'entraînant avec elle, elle le ramena dans sa chambre, constatant qu'il faisait encore nuit. Mais au dernier moment, elle bifurqua vers les escaliers et se dirigea vers la cuisine. Lorsqu'Henry était petit et qu'il faisait des cauchemars, rien ne le réconfortait plus qu'un bon chocolat chaud avec de la crème et de la cannelle. Roland dans les bras, elle prépara le breuvage s'en versant également une tasse, et sourit en voyant l'enfant se jeter dessus. Visiblement, il aimait autant ça qu'Henry.

« Tu te sens mieux ? » s'enquit-elle en caressant affectueusement les cheveux légèrement humides de l'enfant.

« Oui, merci maman » approuva-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« De rien mon chéri » rit-elle en découvrant qu'il avait une belle moustache.

Attrapant un torchon, elle lui maintint le menton pendant qu'elle le débarbouillait, et dès qu'elle eut fini, il se recala contre elle avec un soupir de contentement. Le berçant délicatement, elle hésita à lui poser toutes les questions qui lui traversaient l'esprit. Mais elle devait savoir. Non pas que cela changerait quoique ce soit à sa relation avec Robin, mais une bonne nouvelle ne pouvait pas faire de mal. Et en ce moment, elle en avait vraiment besoin. Surtout depuis que Zelena lui avait volé son cœur et qu'elle avait réalisé que la vaincre ne serait pas aussi facile que ce qu'elle avait imaginé, même si elle ne laissait rien transparaître de ses craintes, du moins pas trop.

« Roland ? » l'appela-t-elle dans un chuchotement, craignant qu'il ne se soit rendormi.

« Oui maman ? » demanda-t-il en rejetant la tête en arrière pour la regarder d'un air interrogateur.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu m'appelles comme ça ? » demanda-t-elle nerveusement.

« Tu ne veux pas ? » s'inquiéta-t-il en se raidissant.

« Oh bien sûr que non mon trésor ! J'en suis très heureuse, mais je ne comprends pas… » le rassura-t-elle en venant caresser son nez du sien, le faisant glousser de contentement.

« C'est parce que la méchante sorcière a effacés vos souvenirs ? » s'enquit-il en fronçant les sourcils « C'est pour ça que tu n'étais plus avec nous, parce que tu nous as oubliés ? » ajouta-t-il en baissant tristement la tête.

« Je suis désolée mon cœur. Mais je me souviens que je vous aime. Ça, Zelena ne pourra jamais nous le voler » soupira-t-elle en lui caressant doucement le dos.

« Promis ? » s'enquit-il en reposant sa tête contre sa poitrine avant de froncer de nouveau les sourcils.

« Que se passe-t-il mon cœur ? » s'étonna-t-elle en penchant la tête sur le côté pour observer son expression.

« Pourquoi est-ce que je n'entends pas ton cœur ? » demanda-t-il en posant la main là où devrait se trouver le précieux organe.

« Parce que Zelena me l'a volé » lui révéla-t-elle tristement.

« Papa le récupèrera pour toi. Il dit toujours que personne ne vole ce qui est à lui. Et tu lui as donné ton cœur. Alors il te le ramènera » la rassura-t-il avec une confiance sans faille dans les capacités de son père.

« Et comment sais-tu que je lui ai donné mon cœur ? » s'amusa-t-elle en esquissant un léger sourire, attendri par ce petit garçon qui se comportait comme s'il était le sien, et elle se surprenait à espérer que ce soit le cas.

Combien de fois avait-elle espéré avoir un autre enfant ? Dans le secret de son cœur, elle rêvait d'avoir une petite fille qu'elle aimerait de tout son cœur, comme sa mère n'avait pas su l'aimer. Une fille qui saurait qu'elle serait libre de donner son cœur à l'homme de son choix, et à qui elle apprendrait que l'amour était la plus grande des forces. Et pour la première fois, elle se disait que cette petite fille, Robin pourrait bien la nui donner. Roland remua dans ses bras, la faisant sortir de sa rêverie, lui rappelant qu'à défaut d'une fillette, elle avait visiblement hérité d'un second fils, ce qui la comblait de joie.

« C'est toi qui l'a dit. Quand papa m'a appris que vous alliez vous marier. Tu as dit que vous vous étiez donné votre cœur, et que si je voulais bien, je pouvais en avoir un bout moi aussi. C'est comme ça que tu es devenue ma maman » lui expliqua-t-il en souriant à ce souvenir.

« Et est-ce que nous nous sommes mariés finalement ? » demanda-t-elle en retenant sa respiration.

« Oui. Même que c'est Frère Tuck qui vous a mariés. Et il y avait Blanche et Charmant, et tous les autres. Mais la méchante Sorcière est venue, et elle a dit que nous devions profiter de notre bonheur, parce que bientôt, nous n'aurions plus rien, et elle est partie en riant d'une drôle de façon » soupira-t-il en se pressant contre elle, tremblant à ce souvenir.

Regina ferma les yeux, et un large sourire étira ses lèvres. Robin et elle étaient mariés. Elle avait finalement une autre chance de bonheur. Et elle n'allait pas laisser Zelena la lui voler. Elle n'avait pas pu l'arrêter avant qu'elle ne lance cette deuxième malédiction, mais elle allait tout faire pour l'empêcher de mettre à exécution son plan et tous les détruire.

« Mon pauvre chéri, tu as dû avoir très peur… » souffla-t-elle en l'embrassant sur le front.

« Oui, mais je savais que tu me protègerais, que tu ne la laisserais pas me faire du mal. C'est pour ça que je me rappel. Tu voulais lancer le sort sur tout le monde, mais tu n'en as pas eu le temps. Alors tu l'as fait juste sur moi » lui révéla-t-il en jouant avec son collier.

« Je suis heureuse que tu te souviennes de moi mon ange » souffla-t-elle avec émotion.

« Juste avant que la méchante Sorcière ne lance son sort, et que ce nuage vert ne nous emporte ici, tu m'as donné quelque chose en me disant de le garder caché jusqu'à ce que tu me le demandes, mais comme tu as oublié, est-ce que je peux te le donner quand même ? » l'interrogea-t-il en jouant avec sa peluche.

« Bien sûr. Merci de l'avoir gardé pour moi » sourit Regina en se demandant ce qu'elle avait bien pu confier à l'enfant.

« Je l'ai bien gardé caché, comme tu me l'avais dit » lui apprit-il fièrement.

« Il est au camp ? » voulut-elle savoir, dissimulant son impatience de savoir ce dont il s'agissait.

« Non. Je l'ai gardé avec moi » rétorqua-t-il en lui montrant sa peluche.

Sa peluche ? Ce n'était qu'un jouet. Même si elle l'avait ensorcelée, elle doutait fort que ce petit singe puisse l'aider à vaincre Zelena. Retenant un soupir de dépit, elle observa Roland jouer avec sa peluche, profitant de ce moment paisible.

« Tiens ! » clama-t-il triomphalement en lui tendant un petit coffret en ébène.

« Il était caché dans ta peluche ? » comprit-elle en s'emparant du petit coffre.

« Oui. Tu l'y as mis en me disant que je devais veiller dessus comme s'il s'agissait d'un grand trésor. Tu as dit que c'était notre secret » approuva-t-il en étouffant un bâillement.

« Je suis fier de toi mon cœur. Tu as parfaitement réussi ta mission » chuchota-t-elle en le serrant contre elle.

« Tu veux bien me chanter une chanson ? » marmonna-t-il en fermant les yeux, prêt pour s'endormir une nouvelle fois.

« Bien sûr mon ange » acquiesça-t-elle en le berçant doucement.

Et dans le silence de la nuit, sa voix s'éleva paisiblement, emportant l'enfant vers le pays des rêves. Elle le garda dans ses bras un long moment, puis une fois certaine qu'il était bel et bien endormi, elle décida de le ramener dans sa chambre. Le calant contre son épaule, le coffret dans une main, elle remonta les escaliers et ramena Roland dans sa chambre, le bordant tendrement.

« A ton avis, que contient ce coffre ? » entendit-elle la voix de Robin dans son dos.

« Tu as tout entendu ? » lui demanda-t-elle en le rejoignant, son désir se ravivant en l'apercevant.

Les cheveux ébouriffés, il était torse nu, et son pantalon descendait bas sur ses hanches en une invitation à la débauche. Souriant en songeant que cet homme était son époux, elle alla se blottir contre lui, embrassant son torse viril.

« Oui. Je me suis réveillé en ne te sentant plus à mes côtés, et j'ai entendu ta voix en bas. » lui expliqua-t-il en lui retournant son baiser.

« Il avait fait un autre cauchemar » se justifia-t-elle en traçant des cercles dans son dos.

« Je suis heureux que tu aies été là pour le consoler cette fois » murmura-t-il avant de s'écarter pour l'observer avec intensité.

« Quoi ? » demanda-t-elle gênée par son regard de braise.

« Tu es ma femme » se contenta-t-il de dire, le regard irradiant de joie à cette idée.

« Si l'on en croit Roland oui » acquiesça-t-elle en souriant à son tour.

« Zelena n'aura pas réussi à nous séparer finalement » commenta-t-il en la ramenant à lui, la pressant farouchement contre lui.

« Non, et j'espère que ce que j'ai mis dans ce coffre nous aidera à la vaincre définitivement » acquiesça-t-elle en posant sa joue contre la poitrine de Robin, écoutant les battements paisibles de son cœur.

« Roland a raison tu sais. Je te ramènerai ton cœur » lança-t-il, comme s'il avait su à quoi elle pensait.

« Je sais. Nous la vaincrons ensemble » approuva-t-elle en relevant la tête pour déposer un baiser sur son menton.

« Veux-tu regarder ce qu'i l'intérieur du coffret maintenant ? » lui demanda-t-il en désignant ledit objet de la tête.

« Non. Je pense qu'il vaut mieux le faire en présence d'Emma et des autres pour que l'on ne me reproche pas de dissimuler des informations plus tard » décida-t-elle après une légère hésitation.

« Je suis d'accord. Nous emmènerons Roland avec nous. Il jouera avec son frère comme ça… » approuva Robin avant de lui adresser un sourire effronté.

« Mieux vaut les faire venir ici, ce sera plus sûr » répliqua Regina en observant le visage viril de son mari, le trouvant plus beau que jamais avec ses cheveux ébouriffés.

« Comme tu voudras » approuva distraitement Robin en la dévorant du regard.

« Je connais ce regard… » marmonna Regina en lui adressant un regard suspicieux.

Avant qu'elle ait le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Robin la souleva du sol et la ramena dans leur chambre en de grandes enjambées, faisant rire la jeune femme qui s'accrocha à son cou sans lâcher le coffre.

« Nous n'en aurons donc pas besoin pour le moment » déclara-t-il en le lui prenant des mains pour l'enfermer dans le tiroir de la table de nuit après l'avoir déposée sur le lit.

« Mieux vaut être prudents » l'arrêta Regina avant de se lever pour aller prendre quelque chose dans son armoire.

Intrigué, Robin la regarda faire, et comprit en voyant une lumière jaune orangée envelopper le meuble que Regina devait avoir lancé un sort de protection pour empêcher Zelena de voler le coffret avant qu'ils n'en découvrent le contenu. Il n'était pas particulièrement friand de la magie, mais voir Regina s'en servir avait quelque chose de sexy. Il ne saurait l'expliquer, mais il trouvait cela excitant. Et il se garderait bien de le lui dire, car elle risquait de le prendre pour un fou.

« Voilà. Comme ça, si ma chère sœur découvre l'existence de ce coffret, elle ne pourra pas mettre la main dessus, même en envoyant le Ténébreux le récupérer pour elle » déclara-t-elle avec satisfaction avant de se tourner vers lui.

« Parfait. » approuva-t-il en lui tendant la main « Et si tu venais te coucher maintenant ? » lui proposa-t-il en feignant l'innocence.

« Je croyais que tu avais autre chose en tête ? » le taquina-t-elle en se saisissant de sa main et en le laissant la tirer jusqu'à lui.

« Qui ça moi ? Je ne vois vraiment pas ce que je pourrais avoir envie de faire avec ma ravissante épouse ! » s'offusqua-t-il en l'attirant sur lui.

« Tant mieux, parce que j'ai envie d'une bonne douche ! » clama-t-elle en prenant appui sur son torse pour se relever d'un bond.

« Quoi ? Non reviens-là ! » protesta Robin en se redressant vivement en la regardant s'éloigner dans un éclat de rire cristallin.

« Mais rien ne t'empêche de te joindre à moi mon cher mari » l'invita-t-elle avec un sourire polisson.

« Vos désirs sont des ordres ma Reine ! » clama-t-il en sautant sur ses pieds, faisant rire Regina de plus belle.

En pénétrant dans la salle de bain, Robin s'immobilisa en découvrant Regina, totalement nue, qui faisait couler l'eau de la douche pour qu'elle soit à la température idéale.

« Tu es tellement belle… » murmura-t-il, émerveillé par la chance qui était la sienne « Et tu es mienne ! » clama-t-il d'un ton possessif qui fit froncer les sourcils de Regina.

« A une condition… » exigea-t-elle en avançant vers lui d'une démarche chaloupée qui le fit déglutir « Que tu n'oublies jamais que tu es mien, et que je ne partage pas ce qui est à moi »

« Pour toujours » approuva-t-il en l'enlaçant tendrement.

En souriant, Regina passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa avec douceur. Mais bien vite, ce baiser gagna en intensité, et elle se mit à reculer, entraînant Robin à sa suite vers la douche. Robin la suivit sans rechigner, peu désireux de mettre un terme à leur baiser. Mais la sensation de l'eau chaude sur sa peau le lui fit rompre.

« Définitivement plus agréable que l'eau glacée du lac ! » commenta-t-il joyeusement en rejetant la tête en arrière pour offrir son visage à la caresse de l'eau.

« C'est en effet une des choses que je préfère dans ce monde ! » approuva Regina en riant de l'attitude de son mari.

Et son sourire s'élargit à cette pensée. Durant toutes ces années, elle était passée à côté d'un tel bonheur, que si elle n'était pas en train de le vivre, elle n'y croirait pas. Mais Robin était bien là, avec elle, et la magie, derrière laquelle elle s'était réfugiée pendant si longtemps, n'avait rien à y voir. Il était avec elle parce qu'il l'avait librement choisi, et non pas parce qu'elle l'y contraignait, comme cela avait été le cas avec Graham. Elle lui avait pourtant volé son cœur, mais pour cela elle n'avait pas eu besoin de le lui arracher. Non, il lui avait suffi de le laisser voler le sien en échange. Blanche avait raison. Les âmes sœurs se trouvaient toujours. Et maintenant qu'elle avait trouvé l'autre moitié d'elle-même, elle ne laisserait rien ni personne le lui reprendre, pas même sa chère sœur.

« Ne pense pas à Zelena mon cœur, elle ne peut rien contre nous… » lui murmura Robin en lisant en elle comme dans un livre ouvert.

« Tu as raison… » sourit-elle avant de reprendre leur baiser.

Les mains de Robin opérèrent de nouveau leur magie sur son corps, et bien vite, elle partit à son tour à la découverte de son nouveau terrain de jeu, se montrant plus entreprenante que lors de leur première fois. Du moins leur première fois depuis la malédiction. Et cela la remplissait de colère de ne pas se rappeler de cette année perdue, de son mariage avec Robin, de leur vie à deux, enfin à trois. Une caresse particulièrement habile la ramena au présent, et elle constata que Robin l'avait plaquée contre le mur de faïence, pesant de tout son poids contre elle. D'un bond léger, elle enroula ses jambes autour des hanches de son compagnon, et un gémissement leur échappa lorsque leurs bassins s'emboîtèrent.

« Je t'aime Robin… » murmura-t-elle en embrassant ses épaules, son cou et enfin son visage.

« Je t'aime aussi mon amour » soupira-t-il en posant son front contre le sien.

Ancrant son regard au sien, il se mit à jouer avec sa poitrine, la faisant s'arquer contre lui, pressant un peu plus leurs deux intimités, créant une friction agréable, mais oh combien frustrante. Toujours sans la quitter du regard, il fit descendre sa main plus au sud, et Regina se mordit les lèvres d'anticipation. Mais cette fois, elle copia sa caresse, et posa sa main sur la virilité exacerbée de Robin qui gronda de plaisir. Conscient de ne pouvoir se contenir plus longtemps, Robin posa ses deux mains sous les fesses de Regina, la suréleva légèrement, et d'un puissant coup de rein, envahit son divin territoire.

« Dieu ! Oui ! » cria Regina en laissant tomber sa tête sur l'épaule de Robin alors qu'il impulsait un rythme endiablé à leur étreinte.

Plantant ses ongles dans son dos et mordant son cou, Regina accompagna chacun de ses mouvements, accentuant encore plus l'intensité de leur échange, et bien vite, une chaleur incandescente se répandit en elle, et elle convulsa entre ses bras. Ses spasmes de plaisir se répercutèrent dans le corps de Robin qui vint à son tour, s'emparant des lèvres de sa femme pour étouffer ses grognements d'extase. La tenant fermement, Robin l'aida à se remettre sur ses pieds lorsqu'ils eurent retrouvés leurs esprits, et avec des gestes tendres et complices, ils se lavèrent mutuellement sous l'eau devenue tiède.

« Je sens que je vais aimer prendre des douches ! » proclama malicieusement Robin pour le seul plaisir d'entendre Regina rire.

Elle ne le faisait pas très souvent, et il se promit de veiller à remédier à la situation. Il adorait son rire, et il préférait amplement la voir comme ça plutôt que maussade et renfermée comme lorsqu'il l'avait vu pour la première fois à son arrivée dans cette ville étrange.

« Habilles-toi. Notre fils va bientôt se réveiller, et il voudra certainement déjeuner » lui ordonna-t-elle en se dirigeant vers sa propre penderie.

Robin l'observa avec un large sourire, se demandant si elle avait eu conscience de parler de Roland comme de « leur » fils. Probablement pas. Elle l'avait fait sans y penser, et c'était justement ce qui rendait la chose aussi précieuse. Roland avait beaucoup souffert de l'absence d'une mère, et il ne pouvait souhaiter meilleure mère que Regina pour lui. En souriant toujours, il remit ses vêtements, se sentant un peu miteux comparé au luxe des vêtements de sa femme. Mais elle ne semblait pas s'en soucier, et cela lui en disait long sur la femme qu'elle était vraiment.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoo**

**Et voilà pour ce soir ! **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? Surtout, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos impressions, j'essaierai d'en tenir compte dans la mesure du possible... **

**Je sais que j'avais dit que ce serait ma seule fic sur cette série, mais j'ai eu une autre idée concernant Emma et Crochet, du coup je l'exploiterai peut-être si j'ai le temps, et si cela vous intéresse... **

**Bonne fin de soirée, et à bientôt pour la suite!**

**Ilianakate**


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonsoir la compagnie!  
**

**Merci à ceux et celles qui me laissent un commentaire à chaque chapitre, ça me fait plaisir, et me motive à écrire 3**

**Sinon j'ai terminé cette fic (quoi que je risque peut-être encore de faire des modifications, mais minimes...) qui fait donc 16 chapitres... **

**Je vais donc commencer ma fic sur Emma et Crochet, qui sera sûrement plus courte et qui va suivre cette fic-ci (ce sera en quelques sortes une suite...) enfin je ne sais pas encore comment je vais la présenter, même si tout comme cette fic, elle se situera vers la fin de la saison 3.  
**

**Pour info, je me suis interdit de regarder les deux derniers épisodes de la saison pour ne pas être influencée sur la façon de finir cette fic, donc le dernier épisode que j'ai vu est le 3x20... **

**Bon allez, je vous laisse à votre lecture qui je l'espère sera agréable !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 5 : **

« C'était très bon maman ! » clama Roland en repoussant son assiette vide « Bien meilleur que la bouillie que prépare frère Tuck ! » ajouta-t-il en grimaçant d'une façon adorable.

« Eh bien merci mon ange ! » s'amusa Regina en embrassant les cheveux du garçonnet « Si tu montais à l'étage te laver à présent ? » ajouta-t-elle en le poussant doucement vers les escaliers.

« Est-ce que je peux jouer dans le grand baquet magique ? » s'enquit-il avec excitation.

« Bien sûr » approuva Regina en souriant « Viens, je vais te faire couler ton bain » proposa-t-elle en lui tendant la main dont il s'empara en faisant des bonds de joie.

« Ne mets pas d'eau partout Roland, nous ne sommes pas dans la forêt ici » le prévint Robin en buvant tranquillement son café.

« Promis papa ! » approuva l'enfant en opinant vigoureusement du chef.

« Ne t'inquiète pas. J'ai ensorcelé la salle de bain quand Henry était petit » le rassura Regina en riant au souvenir « Il adorait jouer avec ses petits bateaux, et bien souvent, quand il sortait, il y avait plus d'eau sur le sol que dans la baignoire »

« Est-ce que je peux y jouer moi aussi ? » demanda timidement Roland en adressant un sourire plein d'espoir à la jeune femme.

« Bien sûr. Henry ne joue plus avec ses jouets depuis longtemps. Je suis sûre qu'il n'y verra aucun inconvénient » acquiesça Regina en entraînant le petit garçon à l'étage.

Elle commença par faire couler l'eau, veillant à ce que celle-ci ne soit pas trop chaude, puis pendant que le baquet se remplissait, elle entraîna Roland jusque dans la chambre d'Henry.

« Est-ce que j'aurais une chambre comme ça moi aussi ? » voulut savoir l'enfant en observant la pièce avec de grands yeux écarquillés.

« Bien sûr. Et nous irons t'acheter des jouets juste pour toi » lui apprit Regina en ouvrant la porte du placard d'Henry.

Après avoir repéré le carton qu'elle cherchait, elle fit léviter la boîte jusqu'au lit d'Henry, pour la plus grande joie de Roland qui applaudit la prestation. Elle s'apprêtait à refermer le placard lorsque son regard se posa sur un second carton. Celui-ci contenait de vieux vêtements qu'Henry portait lorsqu'il avait approximativement l'âge de Roland. Elle fit donc voler ce dernier près du premier sous le regard intrigué du petit garçon.

« Voyons ce que l'on peut trouver pour toi » déclara Regina en venant s'asseoir sur le coffre à jouet.

Spontanément, Roland vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, et attendit sagement qu'elle ouvre le premier carton.

« Ils sont beaux ! Je peux vraiment jouer avec ? » s'exclama-t-il en ouvrant des yeux éberlués en avisant les jouets.

Il s'agissait de réplique miniature de bateaux pirates, qu'elle avait fait fabriquer pour Henry par Gepetto. Malédiction ou pas, il restait un menuisier hors pair, et ces jouets n'avaient pas souffert du temps. Doucement, elle les sortit un à un, souriant en découvrant la même expression émerveillée sur le visage de Roland que jadis sur celui d'Henry. Les garçons et leurs jouets !

« Bien sûr. Ils sont faits pour ça ! » lui assura-t-elle avant d'ouvrir le second carton.

« A qui sont ces vêtements ? » s'enquit Roland avec curiosité.

« Ils étaient à mon fils quand il avait ton âge. Mais ils sont trop petits pour lui maintenant. Je me disais que tu aimerais choisir une tenue pour aujourd'hui » lui expliqua-t-elle en sortant les vêtements de leur prison de carton.

« Vraiment ? » s'enthousiasma Roland en tendant une main hésitante vers les habits.

Jamais encore il n'avait eu quoi que ce soit d'aussi beau. Mais il savait que Regina était très riche. Après tout, c'était la Reine ! Et puis elle habitait un château quand ils vivaient encore dans la Forêt Enchantée. Et ici, elle avait la plus belle maison de toute la ville. Et maintenant qu'elle était sa nouvelle maman, lui aussi allait vivre dans cette belle maison. Il aimait bien vivre dans la forêt, c'était amusant, mais il préférait encore plus être ici avec Regina.

« Que veux-tu mettre aujourd'hui ? » s'enquit Regina, intrigué par le silence prolongé du bambin.

« Je peux mettre ça ? » demanda-t-il finalement en lui tendant une tenue.

Regina sourit en réalisant qu'il venait de lui tendre une des tenues préférées d'Henry. A peine lavée, il voulait déjà la remettre, à tel point qu'elle lui en avait acheté plusieurs pour éviter les drames. Elle était composée d'un sweat à capuche bleu, et d'un jean noir. Rien d'extraordinaire, et pourtant, Henry aimait la porter parce que ça lui donnait l'air d'être grand.

« Bien sûr » accepta Regina en sortant également des sous-vêtements et une petite veste en jean avant de refermer le carton « Allez, ton bain doit être prêt à présent. » ajouta-t-elle en emportant la tenue dans la salle de bain.

« Cool ! » clama Roland en courant vers la salle d'eau.

Regina roula des yeux en entendant l'expression dans la bouche du petit. A peine quelques jours dans le monde moderne, et voilà qu'il parlait comme n'importe quel enfant né dans ce monde.

« Regina ? » l'interpella Robin au moment où elle pénétrait dans la salle d'eau, la faisant revenir sur ses pas.

« Oui ? » s'enquit-elle en lui souriant tendrement.

« Veux-tu que je prévienne les autres pendant que tu t'occupes de notre fils ? » demanda Robin en venant la rejoindre, regardant avec amusement son fils se dévêtir à la vitesse de l'éclair et sauter dans la baignoire, éclaboussant instantanément le sol.

« Tu sais te servir d'un téléphone ? » s'étonna Regina en s'adossant au chambranle de la porte, riant face à l'enthousiasme de Roland.

« Euh… qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit Robin en fronçant les sourcils d'un air perplexe « Je pensais plutôt aller chez Granny. A cette heure-là, ils doivent tous être là-bas à prendre leur petit déjeuner » poursuivit Robin dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Tu veux patrouiller n'est-ce pas ? » devina Regina en fronçant les sourcils, pas vraiment enchantée de savoir son homme dans les rues à la merci de Zelena et de ses singes volants.

« Oui. Et comme je vais passer beaucoup de temps ici, je dois avertir mes joyeux compagnons également » lui expliqua-t-il en venant l'enlacer.

« Tu sais, il y a un bois sur ma propriété. Tes joyeux compagnons peuvent y installer leur camp s'ils le désirent. J'ai lancé un sort de protection autour de la maison et de la propriété. Ils y seront en sécurité » lui proposa-t-elle ne voulant pas qu'il ait à choisir entre elle et ses compagnons.

« Tu es sûre ? Ils peuvent être un peu envahissants parfois » hésita Robin, ne voulant pas qu'elle pense qu'il cherchait à tirer profit de sa situation.

« Je ne te le proposerait pas si cela me dérangeait Robin. Mais je sais que tu ne seras pas rassuré tant qu'ils ne seront pas à l'abri de Zelena, et je peux m'assurer qu'ils le soient» approuva-t-elle en se laissant aller en arrière, posant sa tête contre le torse de son mari.

« Tu as conscience qu'ils voudront venir avec leur famille pour ceux qui les ont retrouvés, et que d'autres arriveront » la mit-il en garde, touché par son implication.

« Ce n'est pas un problème. Tu n'auras qu'à leur dire de s'installer près de la rivière. Elle est protégée également, et les arbres sont plus robustes et verdoyants » réfléchit-elle tout en surveillant Roland qui s'amusait à faire chavirer un de ses vaisseaux.

« Merci. Je profiterai de ma virée chez Granny pour acheter des outils. Ils leur seront utiles pour construire un campement digne de ce nom » sourit Robin en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

« Regardes dans la cabane à outils au fond du jardin, tu devrais trouver ton bonheur. Il y a même du matériel de camping. Henry adorait planter une tente dans les bois et y passer la nuit lorsqu'il était plus jeune » sourit-elle, son regard se voilant légèrement à la mention de son fils.

« Merci. Tu es vraiment une femme merveilleuse » souffla-t-il en posant une main sous son menton pour lui faire tourner le visage vers lui et avoir accès à ses lèvres.

« Ce n'est pas grand-chose, surtout quand on sait que je vous ai longtemps menée la vie dure » soupira-t-elle en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« C'est du passé Regina. Tout ce qui compte à présent, c'est notre avenir » la rassura-t-il avant de se pencher pour l'embrasser.

« Beurk ! » clama Roland avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Nous en rediscuterons dans quelques années jeune homme » rit Regina en échangeant un regard amusé avec Robin.

« Je fais aussi vite que possible » lança-t-il en se détachant d'elle à regret.

« Vas directement rejoindre tes hommes, je passerai un coup de fil à Blanche pour lui demander de venir » l'informa-t-elle en le laissant partir de mauvaise grâce.

« Comme tu voudras » acquiesça Robin en haussant vaguement les épaules, se demandant si elle allait utiliser la magie pour contacter le reste de leur groupe de défense.

Regina observa Robin partir se demandant ce qu'il pouvait bien lui trouver. C'était probablement une question à laquelle elle n'aurait jamais de réponse, et dans le fond, cela lui était égal. Tout ce qu'elle savait, c'est que pour la première fois depuis bien longtemps, elle était heureuse. La seule chose qu'il manquait à son bonheur, c'était la défaite de Zelena, le retour de leurs souvenirs, et surtout qu'Henry se souvienne enfin d'elle. Elle savait qu'Emma préfèrerait que leur fils ne retrouve pas la mémoire afin de préserver la vie qu'elle leur avait permis de se construire à New-York, mais elle voulait l'entendre de nouveau l'appeler maman et pouvoir de nouveau agir normalement avec lui. C'était peut-être égoïste, mais elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de le désirer de toutes ses forces.

« Maman ? » l'interpella Roland en l'observant avec inquiétude « Tu penses encore à Henry pas vrai ? » devina-t-il avec une petite moue contrariée.

« Oui, je suis sûre que vous vous entendriez bien tous les deux » approuva-t-elle en venant s'agenouiller devant le bain.

« Pourquoi est-ce que tu ne vas pas le chercher ? Tu es sa maman non ? » demanda l'enfant en posant une main mouillée sur sa joue.

« Oui, mais il ne s'en souvient pas » soupira-t-elle, la gorge nouée.

« Je suis sûr que tu trouveras comment lui rendre ses souvenirs, et il se rappellera que tu es la meilleure maman du monde » affirma Roland avec un grand sourire confiant.

« Je l'espère » soupira-t-elle avant d'ajouter « Allez, laves-toi à présent, avant de te transformer en pruneau ! » se moqua-t-elle en le chatouillant doucement.

« Je pourrai aller jouer dans le jardin après ? » voulut-il savoir en tendant la main pour qu'elle lui verse du gel douche « hummmm…. Ça sent bon ! » murmura-t-il en sentant le produit.

« D'accord. Tu devrais adorer faire de la balançoire » opina Regina, attendrie d'assister à la découverte du monde de ce bambin.

Tout ce qui lui paraissait à présent comme allant de soi était pour lui perpétuelle source d'émerveillement, et elle trouvait cela rafraichissant. Elle savait bien que très vite, il serait aussi blasé que n'importe quel américain, mais pour le moment, tout était encore magique, et elle espérait qu'il garde cette innocence encore quelques temps. Et en le regardant se laver consciencieusement, elle se jura de mieux le protéger qu'elle n'avait su le faire avec Henry. Elle ne commettrait pas avec Roland et les enfants que Robin et elle pourraient avoir les mêmes erreurs. Plus jamais elle ne laisserait un de ses enfants croire qu'elle ne l'aimait pas au point qu'il fuit aussi loin d'elle que possible.

« Fini ! » clama Roland en écartant les bras pour qu'elle puisse constater par elle-même.

« Parfait petit homme, tu es propre comme un sou neuf ! » approuva-t-elle en attrapant une sortie de bain dans laquelle elle l'enveloppa soigneusement avant de le soulever pour le déposer sur le sol.

Docilement, Roland la laissa le sécher et l'habiller avant de courir s'admirer dans le miroir. Souriant joyeusement, il l'observa retourner dans la chambre d'Henry et en ressortir avec une vieille paire de botte idéale pour crapahuter dans le jardin, et un blouson dans l'autre. Rapidement, Roland enfila les chaussures et s'empressa de dévaler les escaliers pour courir dans le jardin. Il avait toujours vécu dans la nature, et Regina avait conscience qu'il lui faudrait un peu de temps pour s'habituer à vivre dans une vraie maison. Mais elle ne s'inquiétait pas. Roland était un enfant éveillé et débrouillard. Il s'adapterait avec une facilité déconcertante à sa nouvelle vie comme seuls savaient le faire les enfants.

« Maman ? On joue à la balançoire ? » l'appela-t-il en trépignant d'impatience.

En riant, elle s'empressa de le rejoindre, et l'installa sur la planche en bois qu'elle avait fait posée bien des années plus tôt pour Henry. Et avec le même plaisir, elle se mit à le pousser doucement, riant en l'entendant couiner de plaisir.

« Plus fort ! Je veux aller plus haut » s'écria Roland en se cramponnant aux cordes.

Elle augmenta légèrement la force de ses poussées, et ils passèrent la matinée à jouer ensemble, Roland s'émerveillant en découvrant la cabane d'Henry. Bien sûr, il l'avait délaissée pour son château, château qu'elle avait détruit peu de temps après l'arrivée d'Emma, ce dont elle se mordait aujourd'hui les doigts, mais la cabane était toujours là, paraissant aussi neuve que le jour de sa construction. Un petit escalier en bois grimpait tout autour d'un immense chêne, jusqu'à une terrasse ronde. La cabane était assez grande pour qu'un adulte s'y tienne debout, et aménagée avec confort. Et en voyant le regard de Roland étinceler de joie, elle sut qu'il passerait à l'avenir beaucoup de temps ici.

« Henry venait souvent lire ici durant l'été » lui expliqua-t-elle en venant s'asseoir sur le petit banc de bois.

« Je ne sais pas lire moi… » soupira Roland avec dépit.

« Tu apprendras lorsque tu iras à l'école » le rassura Regina en l'attirant contre sa poitrine.

« J'irais bientôt ? » demanda-t-il en se blottissant contre elle, posant sa tête sur ses genoux.

« J'en discuterai avec ton père. Ou bien je pourrai demander à Mary Margaret de devenir ton professeur. Elle adore enseigner » lui répondit-elle en lui caressant les cheveux.

« J'espère qu'elle dira oui » chuchota-t-il d'une voix endormie.

Attendrie, Regina le regarda s'endormir, puis lorsqu'elle fut certaine qu'il dormait bien, elle les transporta dans la chambre de l'enfant et l'allongea dans son lit avant de redescendre au salon. Il était temps qu'elle appelle Blanche. Si elle tardait trop, ils se montreraient suspicieux concernant ses intentions. Et elle en avait assez de toujours passer pour la méchante de service. Bien sûr, elle avait tout fait pour acquérir cette réputation. Comme elle l'avait dit à Robin, la peur était une arme aussi redoutable que la magie, mais elle ne voulait plus de tout ça. Après ce qu'il s'était passé avec Cora, elle avait l'impression que sa relation avec Blanche avait pris un nouveau tournant, et qu'elles pourraient peut-être enfin devenir les amies qu'elles n'avaient jamais vraiment été. Voilà pourquoi elle tenait à ce qu'ils soient là lorsqu'elle ouvrirait le coffret. Celui-ci l'intriguait beaucoup. Il était de taille très modeste, et pourtant, il pesait plus lourd qu'il n'y paraissait.

L'avait-elle ensorcelé pour que Roland puisse le garder sur lui en permanence ? C'était très probable. Elle allait devoir réfléchir aux sorts qu'elle avait pu lancer pour empêcher Zelena de l'ouvrir avant elle. Mais elle pensait savoir exactement comment procéder, et bientôt elle découvrirait ce qui pouvait être assez important pour qu'elle le confie à Roland. L'appel passé, elle décida de tuer le temps en cuisinant. Elle adorait faire de la pâtisserie, mais en faire pour elle seule était assez déprimant. Heureusement, dorénavant, elle aurait deux hommes à la maison qu'il faudrait nourrir. Tout en réfléchissant à la suite des évènements, elle se décida pour des cookies aux pépites de chocolat. Si Henry accompagnait Emma, il en voudrait certainement. Elle vérifia ensuite que le café était prêt, et elle mit la bouilloire à chauffer pour que Blanche ait du thé. Au moment où elle sortait la deuxième fournée de cookie du four, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentie.

« Entrez » déclara-t-elle en ouvrant la porte à ses invités.

Elle remarqua qu'en plus de Blanche et Charmant, suivaient Emma et Crochet, ainsi que Bleue et Grincheux. Ce qui ne la surprenait pas plus que cela en fait. Elle allait refermer la porte, légèrement déçue, lorsqu'elle aperçut Henry qui déambulait dans le jardin.

« J'ai préféré l'emmener avec moi cette fois. Je me suis dit que tu serais heureuse de le voir » expliqua Emma dans son dos.

« Merci Emma. Il pourra jouer avec Roland quand il se réveillera de sa sieste » sourit-elle en se tournant vers la Sauveuse.

« Qui est Roland ? » s'étonna Blanche en s'asseyant avec soulagement dans un profond fauteuil.

Regina allait lui répondre, se demandant comment ils prendraient la nouvelle de son mariage avec Robin, lorsqu'un bruit de pas dans les escaliers leur fit tourner la tête vers celui-ci. Le visage de Regina s'illumina en apercevant le petit garçon, et elle s'empressa de le rejoindre.

« J'ai entendu des voix » expliqua Roland en lui tendant les bras pour qu'elle le porte.

« Ce sont des amis, tu n'as pas à t'inquiéter » le rassura Regina en déposant un baiser sur son front.

« Je sais, je les connais » commenta Roland en se blottissant contre Regina tout en adressant un sourire à la petite troupe qui les observait d'un air ébahit.

« Tout le monde, je vous présente Roland, c'est le fils de Robin » les présenta Regina en revenant dans le salon.

« Pourquoi est-il ici ? » s'inquiéta Blanche, craignant qu'il ne soit arrivé quelque chose à Robin.

Regina s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Robin qui pénétra dans la demeure comme s'il était chez lui, et Regina sentit le regard de ses amis s'attarder sur elle, comme s'ils s'attendaient à ce qu'elle se mette en colère contre l'impoli. Au lieu de cela, Regina sourit à Robin et se pencha pour poser Roland au sol lui permettant de rejoindre son père. Robin s'écarta légèrement de la porte, laissant entrer Henry, la faisant sourire un peu plus.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, ainsi qu'à ceux qui m'ont mises dans leur favoris, cela me fait très plaisir. **

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture ! **

**oOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6 : **

Malgré l'absence de son cœur, Regina sentit une chaleur bienfaisante se répandre en elle en voyant sa famille réunit dans la même pièce. Son regard croisa celui de Robin, et ils discutèrent silencieusement avant de rompre la connexion.

« Que se passe-t-il exactement ici ? » finit par demander Leroy, agacé de ne pas comprendre la situation.

« Nous allons vous expliquer. Mais avant, désirez-vous boire quelque chose ? » lui répondit Robin en posant Roland à terre pour retirer son manteau qu'il suspendit à la paterne.

« J'ai fait des cookies. Il y a également du café et du thé » les informa Regina en se tournant vers eux, amusée par leurs expressions.

« Je veux bien un thé s'il te plait » finit par demander Mary Margaret, alors qu'une lueur de compréhension s'allumait dans son regard et qu'un sourire heureux éclairait son visage « Et je ne serais pas contre un cookie. Tant qu'il n'y a pas de pomme… » ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire taquin.

« Seulement des pépites de chocolat » s'amusa Regina en roulant légèrement des yeux, un sourire amusé au coin des lèvres.

Le fait que Blanche plaisante sur ce sujet douloureux était une preuve de plus qu'elle lui avait pardonné leur passé houleux et qu'elles avaient fait la paix.

« Je peux avoir un chocolat chaud avec mon cookie s'il te plaît maman ? » demanda Roland en accourant vers elle.

« Maman ? » s'étonna Emma en tournant instinctivement la tête vers Henry.

Celui-ci observait Regina et Roland interagir avec un froncement de sourcils qui s'accentua en entendant Roland appeler la jeune femme maman. Emma eut même l'impression de lire de la tristesse dans son regard. Mais c'était impossible. Il ne se rappelait pas de sa vie d'avant. Alors pourquoi se sentirait-il triste de voir Regina agir de cette façon avec un autre enfant ? Regina, qui avait également senti le regard d'Henry sur elle, leva les yeux vers lui et sentit ses mains la démanger en avisant son expression. Elle aurait aimé pouvoir le prendre dans ses bras et lui dire qu'elle l'aimait toujours, qu'il serait toujours son premier bébé, mais elle ne le pouvait pas. Et cela la tuait. En soupirant, elle reporta son attention sur Roland, et le souleva, déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

« Bien sûr mon cœur, et promis, je n'oublierai pas la cannelle » s'amusa-t-elle en voyant Roland se lécher les babines « Et toi Henry ? Tu veux quelque chose ? » ajouta-t-elle en reportant son regard sur son fils aîné.

« La même chose que votre fils serait parfait pour moi madame, merci » acquiesça-t-il poliment en lui adressant un léger sourire.

« Alors suivez-moi dans la cuisine » les invita-t-elle sans relever la façon dont Henry s'était adressé à elle.

Comme s'il sentait sa tristesse, Roland referma ses bras autour de son cou, et lui fit un câlin Et cela apaisa effectivement la jeune femme qui retrouva le sourire.

« Je viens t'aider » décida Blanche en tendant la main à Charmant pour qu'il l'aide à se redresser.

« Si tu veux » acquiesça Regina, sachant que Mary Margaret voulait surtout obtenir des réponses à ses questions.

Heureusement, la présence d'Henry empêcha Blanche de laisser libre court à sa curiosité, et elle dut se résigner à attendre pour avoir des réponses à ses interrogations. Dans la cuisine, elle posa Roland sur un tabouret et indiqua le second à Henry qui s'y attabla après une légère hésitation, puis elle déposa devant eux une assiette pleine d'odorants cookies, et prépara ensuite leurs chocolats chauds, donnant à Henry la cannelle dont il saupoudra sa tasse avant d'en faire naturellement de même avec celle de Roland. Pendant ce temps, Mary Margaret sortit les tasses, le sucrier et les déposa sur un plateau pendant que Regina versa café et thé et ajouta une seconde assiette de gâteaux sur le plateau avant de s'en saisir.

« Vous pourrez aller jouer dans le jardin quand vous aurez fini, mais ne vous éloignez pas trop » leur recommanda Regina en leur souriant.

« Promis maman ! » approuva Roland sans s'arrêter de manger.

« Je vous promets de faire attention » ajouta Henry, amusé par l'appétit féroce du petit garçon.

« Je te fais confiance » lui sourit Regina avant de quitter la pièce pour revenir dans le salon.

« Bien, maintenant que les enfants ne sont plus là, peut-être pourrions-nous avoir quelques explications » grommela Grincheux en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Posant le plateau sur la table, Regina fit rapidement le service, et dès qu'ils eurent tous une boisson, elle se saisit de deux tasses et alla s'asseoir aux côtés de Robin qui passa son bras autour de sa taille, l'attirant contre lui, indifférent aux regards surpris des autres. Il ne comptait pas se cacher, et puis Regina était sa femme, ils ne faisaient rien de mal.

« Depuis quand êtes-vous ensemble ? » demanda Emma en souriant à Regina.

« Visiblement, depuis notre retour dans la forêt Enchantée. Enfin pas tout à fait, mais d'après Roland, nous nous sommes suffisamment rapprochés pour nous marier » leur révéla Robin en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de Regina qui sourit doucement.

« Vous êtes mariés ? » s'étonna Blanche en penchant la tête sur le côté pour observer le couple interagir « Vous formez un beau couple » conclut-elle avec un nouveau sourire.

« Comment Roland peut-il se souvenir ? » demanda Bleue en se redressant, sentant l'espoir l'envahir.

« D'après ce qu'il nous a raconté, le jour de notre mariage, Zelena a débarqué et nous a appris qu'il ne nous restait que peu de temps de bonheur. Il m'a dit que j'avais cherché un moyen de nous protéger mais que je n'avais pas eu assez de temps. Je n'ai donc pu jeter mon sort protecteur que sur lui en lui confiant un coffret qu'il devait me remettre dès qu'il me verrait » poursuivit Regina en faisant apparaître ledit coffret devant eux.

« Que contient-il ? » s'enquit James en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Je l'ignore. J'ai préféré l'ouvrir devant vous » annonça Regina dans un haussement d'épaules.

« Et nous t'en remercions » lui assura Emma dans un sourire.

« Bien, et si nous ouvrions le coffre au trésor ? » s'impatienta Crochet.

Et s'il existait là-dedans un moyen de se débarrasser du sort que lui avait lancé Zelena ? Lui qui avait rêvé de voir Emma accepter ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui, et à présent qu'il la sentait plus réceptive, c'était lui qui devait garder ses distances afin de ne pas la priver de ses pouvoirs, et par la même occasion de leur meilleure chance de vaincre Zelena.

« Je n'aurais pas mieux dit » approuva vigoureusement Leroy.

« Où sont les garçons ? » demanda Emma en adressant un regard désapprobateur à Killian qui se contenta de lui sourire effrontément.

« Je leur ai dit d'aller jouer dans le jardin quand ils auront fini leur collation. Il est protégé, ne t'inquiète pas » lui répondit Regina en portant son regard vers l'extérieur.

Emma suivit son regard, et sourit au spectacle qui s'offrait à elle. Henry aidait Roland à s'asseoir sur la balançoire et la contourna pour le pousser. Tous deux riaient et plaisantaient. Et Emma savait combien le fait d'être fils unique pesait à son fils. Et Roland était son demi-frère d'une certaine façon. Une nouvelle fois, elle se sentit horrible de lui cacher la vérité. Henry lui en voudrait si jamais il venait à apprendre ce qu'elle lui cachait vraiment. D'un autre côté, tant qu'ils ne sauraient pas comment inverser le sort d'amnésie, elle ne voulait pas lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé. L'Henry qui jouait dans le jardin ne croyait plus aux contes de fées, et elle savait qu'il ne la croirait pas si elle lui disait la vérité.

« Ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre » murmura Regina en souriant.

« Oui. Peut-être as-tu mis là-dedans la formule de la potion de mémoire » supposa Emma en tournant la tête pour croiser le regard de Regina.

« Je croyais que tu ne voulais pas rendre ses souvenirs à Henry ? » souffla Regina en pressant fortement la main de Robin, craignant de se faire de faux espoir.

« Nous étions heureux à New-York, mais ce n'est pas juste de le priver d'une partie de sa vie. Il a le droit de savoir. Et puis il sent qu'il y a quelque chose entre vous sans savoir ce que c'est, et tu as bien vu que cela le rend triste » expliqua Emma en secouant doucement la tête.

« Oui j'ai vu. Et ça me rend malade de le savoir malheureux » soupira Regina en reportant son regard sur le jardin pour constater que les garçons se dirigeaient vers la cabane dans les arbres.

« Moi aussi. Il mérite de savoir. Et puis c'est toujours lui qui trouvait comment nous sauver. Peut-être que cette fois encore, il trouvera la façon de vaincre la Vilaine Sorcière de l'Ouest » énonça Emma en souriant à Regina.

« Son livre est toujours sur son lit. Je n'ai pas eu le cœur à le ranger… » avoua Regina en se collant à Robin qui l'entoura de ses bras.

« Tu sais comment l'ouvrir ? » demanda Blanche en observant avec méfiance l'objet, cherchant à détourner leur attention.

« J'ai dû jeter des sorts de protection pour empêcher Zelena de s'en approcher. Cela risque de prendre un moment avant que je parvienne à tous les faire disparaître » leur révéla-t-elle en venant s'agenouiller devant la boîte.

« Tu as besoin d'aide ? » proposa Emma en venant s'accroupir de l'autre côté.

« Oui, nous irons plus vite à deux » acquiesça Regina en mettant ses mains au-dessus de l'objet.

Emma acquiesça et en fit autant. Fermant les yeux, elle se concentra au maximum, appliquant les conseils que Regina lui avait prodigués. Et soudain, elle le sentit. Une sorte de bouclier entourait la boîte. Elle perçut également la magie en provenance de Regina, et soudain, ce fut comme si leurs magies se mélangeaient pour ne faire qu'une, et le bouclier disparut, laissant la place à une autre couche protectrice. Unes à unes, elles firent tomber les barrières magiques jusqu'à ce qu'il n'en reste plus qu'une. Sentant Regina se retirer, elle en fit autant et rouvrit les yeux. En grimaçant, des fourmilles dans les jambes signe qu'elles étaient resté accroupies un long moment, Regina se redressa, imitée par Emma.

« Incroyable. Ça n'était encore jamais arrivé… » murmura Regina en scrutant Emma comme si elle la voyait pour la première fois.

« Je n'aurais pas dû laisser faire ? » s'alarma Emma, craignant d'avoir commis un impair.

« Non au contraire. C'est juste que seule deux bonnes sorcières peuvent combiner leur magie. Du moins autant que je le sache » lui expliqua Regina en grimaçant, s'attendant à une pique.

« Mais c'est ce que tu es Regina. Il te faut simplement l'accepter » déclara posément Blanche en posant une de ses mains sur le bras de la jeune Reine.

« Beaucoup ne seraient pas d'accord avec toi » la contredit-elle en secouant doucement la tête.

« Mais ils ne t'ont pas vu te battre pour tous nous protéger » répliqua Emma, d'accord avec sa mère.

« Il ne reste plus qu'un seul sort, mais je pense qu'il faut déplacer le coffret avant de le faire disparaître » déclara-t-elle, souhaitant clairement mettre un terme à la discussion, mal-à-l'aise face à ces compliments qu'elle ne pensait pas mériter.

« Pourquoi ? Tu crains pour notre sécurité ? » s'alarma David en s'animant.

« Non, mais il est assez lourd pour sa taille, et je me dis que le dernier sort est peut-être simplement un sort de rétrécissement » se justifia-t-elle en faisant un geste vers Emma pour qu'elle s'empare de la boîte.

« Waouh ! En effet, il est plus lourd qu'il n'y paraît ! » s'exclama-t-elle en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Poses-le là-bas contre le mur » décida-t-elle en suivant Emma.

Emma posa soigneusement le coffret, et attendit que Regina la rejoigne. Dans un bel ensemble, elles levèrent de nouveau leurs bras et firent sauter le dernier sort. Immédiatement, le coffret se mit à grandir et les deux jeunes femmes reculèrent précipitamment. En quelques secondes, ce fut un imposant coffre en bois qui trôna dans le salon.

« Si c'est ta garde-robe qui se trouve là-dedans… » marmonna Grincheux agacé de ne pas avoir à intervenir.

Regina l'ignora et fit un pas vers le coffre, observant le mécanisme d'ouverture, fronçant les sourcils en constatant qu'ils allaient encore devoir attendre avant de découvrir ce que celui-ci renfermait.

« Qu'y a-t-il ? » l'interrogea Robin en venant se placer à ses côtés en constatant qu'elle venait de froncer les sourcils.

« Il faut une clé » soupira-t-elle en retenant un juron.

« Et je suppose que tu ne l'as pas » commenta inutilement Charmant avec dépit.

« Non. C'est une clé spéciale apparemment. En forme de trèfle on dirait… » déclara Regina en examinant le cadenas.

« Comme ça ? » voulut savoir Robin en enlevant son pendentif.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est ? » demanda Blanche avec curiosité.

« Les armoiries de ma famille. C'est tout ce qu'il me reste pour prouver que je suis l'héritier légitime des biens de mon père » expliqua rapidement Robin, ne voulant pas s'étendre sur le sujet.

« Essayons » proposa Crochet en observant avec curiosité cet homme.

Pour lui, il fallait être un peu dingue pour tomber amoureux d'une femme comme Regina, et encore plus pour l'épouser. De plus, cet homme vivait comme un paysan et volait comme un pirate, mais avait l'éducation d'un gentilhomme. Oui cet homme était énigmatique, mais pas antipathique, et visiblement, il avait une bonne influence sur la Reine.

« Ce doit être ça. J'ai confié le coffre au fils, alors pourquoi pas la clé au père ? » demanda Regina en souriant tendrement à Robin.

« Ca paraîtrait logique que tu ais confié cela à ta famille » approuva Blanche, amusée par le comportement de jeunes mariés de ces deux-là.

Jamais encore elle n'avait vu Regina agir ainsi, pas même avec Daniel, et elle était heureuse que la jeune femme ait enfin trouvé la paix, et surtout qu'elle ait compris qu'elle aussi avait le droit au bonheur, et que la seule qui l'en empêchait, c'était elle. A présent, il leur fallait vaincre Zelena, et ils pourraient tous goûter à un bonheur mérité, même si cela signifiait revenir dans la Forêt Enchantée et abandonner Emma et Henry pour la troisième fois. Et elle n'était pas sûre d'en être de nouveau capable. Mais qui sait, peut-être que cette fois Regina trouverait le moyen de les faire venir avec eux. Un léger déclic la fit revenir au présent, et elle tourna la tête vers le coffre qui était légèrement entrouvert.

« Enfin ! » grommela Grincheux en se penchant avec curiosité.

« Voyons ce qui valait la peine de prendre tant de précaution » souffla Regina en soulevant le couvercle pour que tous voit le contenu de la malle.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que tout ce bric-à-brac ? » demanda Crochet en fronçant les sourcils.

« Blanche, cette cape est à toi n'est-ce pas ? » s'enquit Regina en sortant une cape rose.

« Oui, c'est la cape que je portais enfant » approuva Blanche en s'avançant pour mieux observer l'habit.

« Et alors ? Elle est trop petite depuis longtemps ! » soupira Leroy avec frustration.

« Tu veux bien l'essayer ? » s'enquit Regina en la lui tendant alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit.

Surprise, Blanche observa Regina, et la lueur qu'elle vit dans son regard la convainquit d'accepter. Elle connaissait ce regard, et visiblement, Regina semblait avoir compris ce que tous ces objets faisaient là. Et puis pourquoi les avoir fait venir de chez eux si cela n'avait pas eu un but précis ?

« Bien sûr » approuva-t-elle avant de s'emparer de la cape et de la poser sur ses épaules.

Sur le moment il ne se passa rien, puis une légère décharge se produisit, et ce fut comme si un voile se déchirait devant ses yeux. _Elle se trouvait dans la Forêt Enchantée, et lorsque le nuage magique se dissipa, elle aperçut Aurore et Philippe. Elle marchait sur le chemin, discutant avec Ruby de Regina. Elle partait à la recherche de Regina et la découvrait en train d'enterrer son cœur pour ne plus souffrir de l'absence d'Henry. Regina partant seule dans le château pour faire tomber le bouclier. Charmant et elle, le matin où elle lui apprit sa grossesse. Zelena leur apprenant qu'elle voulait leur bébé. Zelena transformant Aurore et Philippe en singe volant. Regina se métamorphosant au contact de Robin et de Roland. Regina lui annonçant son mariage et lui demandant d'être sa demoiselle d'honneur. Zelena faisant irruption au mariage et proférant une énième menace, plus jalouse que jamais. Regina cherchant en vain un moyen d'empêcher sa sœur de s'en prendre à eux…._

« Blanche ? Est-ce que ça va ? » entendit-elle David lui demander, faisant se stopper le flot de souvenir.

« Oui… La cape est enchantée. Je me souviens de tout ou presque… » expliqua-t-elle en adressant un grand sourire à Regina.

« Voilà pourquoi tous ces objets sont ici. J'ai dû les enchanter avant que Zelena ne lance sa malédiction » s'exclama Regina avec excitation.

« Mais comment pouvais-tu savoir ? » se méfia Grincheux, bien décidé à ne pas baisser les armes.

Les autres semblaient peut-être avoir pardonné à la Reine, mais lui avait la rancune tenace et ne s'en cachait pas.

« Grâce à Rumplestinskin. Robin et Regina sont allés le trouver, et il leur a dit quoi faire » se rappela Blanche avant d'ajouter « Il doit y avoir un objet appartenant à chacun d'entre nous là-dedans »

« Je crois que ceci t'appartient David » annonça Regina en sortant une longue cape bordeaux.

« En effet. C'est celle que je portais le jour où j'ai sorti Blanche du sommeil dans lequel elle était plongée » approuva James en prenant la cape et en la drapant sur ses épaules.

Un léger grésillement se fit entendre, et il sentit une vague d'énergie le traverser avant que ses souvenirs ne l'assaillent. _Blanche lui annonçant qu'il allait être papa. Son cauchemar qui le conduisit à se rendre dans la forêt, où il rencontra Raiponce. Lui admettant ses plus grandes peurs et vainquant le démon de la peur. Blanche lui certifiant qu'il était un bon père, et qu'ils élèveraient leur futur enfant comme ils faisaient tout, ensemble. Lui et Robin, chassant et discutant. Lui et Blanche, pique-niquant au bord du lac et faisant l'amour. Le mariage de Regina et Robin et la menace de Zelena. Leur quête pour trouver un moyen de tous les sauver et le plan de Rumple. _

« Ça a fonctionné on dirait » commenta Grincheux avant de s'avancer à son tour.

Regina sortit tour à tour les objets qui appartenaient aux personnes présentes, et chacune leur tour, elles retrouvèrent la mémoire.

« Il faudrait apporter les quelques objets restant et rendre la mémoire à leur propriétaire. J'espère que j'ai mis dans ce coffre quelque chose pour rendre la mémoire à tous le monde » déclara Regina en sortant ce qu'il restait dans le coffre.

« Il n'y a rien qui puisse nous aider à vaincre Zelena ? » demanda Emma en se penchant au-dessus du coffre.

« Visiblement non. Je suis désolée » s'excusa Regina en se passant une main lasse dans les cheveux.

« Je crois que ceux-là sont pour nous mon amour » déclara Robin en lui montrant un petit écrin dans lequel reposaient deux alliances assorties.

« Qu'est-ce qui te rend aussi affirmatif ? » s'étonna Regina en s'approchant de lui.

« Ces alliances étaient celles de mes parents » lui révéla-t-il en lui en tendant une.

Avec émotion, Regina lui passa l'alliance au doigt alors qu'il en faisait autant, et perdus dans le regard de l'autre, ils laissèrent les souvenirs défiler. _Regina feignant l'agacement en découvrant la présence de Robin derrière elle au moment où elle allait entrer dans les souterrains du château. Robin, fasciné par cette femme à la terrible réputation et qui pourtant venait de sauver la vie de son fils. Eux, se chamaillant sans cesse. Robin la provoquant, et elle le remettant à sa place. Eux flirtant, se cherchant, se découvrant. Regina, lui parlant de la prophétie de Clochette, et lui souriant, lui demandant ce qu'elle attendait pour l'embrasser. Elle riant, se penchant sur lui comme pour l'embrasser avant de se retirer, le laissant frustré. Eux, à un bal, valsant ensemble sans se quitter des yeux et s'embrassant enfin. Robin lui disant qu'il l'aimait avant de la demander en mariage. Elle acceptant, s'offrant à lui avec confiance. Eux, se mariant, en présence de ceux qui étaient leur famille et leurs amis. Zelena les menaçant, jurant de détruire son bonheur. _

« Je t'aime » souffla-t-elle alors que le flot se stoppait.

« Pas autant que je peux t'aimer » sourit Robin avant de l'attirer à lui pour un baiser enfiévré.

Grincheux allait intervenir, mais un regard d'avertissement de Blanche le coupa net, et ils laissèrent le jeune couple savourer ce moment, conscients que de tels instants allaient se faire rares dans les jours à venir.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Et voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé. Comme toujours, n'hésitez pas à me faire part de vos commentaires. **

**Pour ma fic Emma/Hook, je ne sais pas si je vais réussir à l'écrire. Je ne veux pas écrire quelque chose de niais, du coup cela me prends plus de temps que pour cette fic, alors soyez patients... **

**Bisous et à dimanche prochain pour la suite! **

**Ilianakate**


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais en ce moment je suis en pleine révision. J'ai eu mes écris du CRPE, mais cela signifie que je dois réviser pour les oraux, et j'ai encore des partiels pour 2 semaines, autant dire que je n'ai pas fini d'avoir le nez dans les bouquins... **

**Bref, encore désolée, et je vous laisse à votre lecture sans plus attendre... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 7 : **

Regina aurait aimé être seule avec Robin, mais ce n'était que partie remise. Ils auraient toute la nuit pour fêter comme il se devait le retour de leur mémoire. Mais pour le moment, il y avait plus urgent. Comme ouvrir le double fond du coffre. Décidément, elle n'avait pris aucun risque concernant la sécurité de cette malle et de son contenu. Sans le retour de sa mémoire, jamais elle n'aurait pensé à lever le sort qui empêchait l'ouverture de cet autre compartiment. Ou du moins pas avant de s'être arraché les cheveux !

« Il y a un double fond ! » s'exclama-t-elle en interrompant brusquement le baiser qu'elle échangeait avec Robin qui grogna de mécontentement.

« Quoi ? » s'étonna Blanche en lui adressant un regard perplexe.

« Je viens de m'en rappeler. Il y a un double fond magique ! » redit-elle en s'agenouillant devant la malle.

« Et comment l'ouvrir ? » demanda Emma en s'agenouillant à ses côtés.

« De la même façon qu'on l'a fait tout à l'heure » lui répondit-elle en posant ses mains sur le bord du coffre, les faisant glisser dessus comme si elle cherchait quelque chose.

Après une brève hésitation, Emma l'imita. Regina lui avait souvent dit que la magie n'était pas une question de raison, mais une question de ressenti. Elle devait sentir la magie en elle, la laisser grandir et s'exprimer. Et chaque fois qu'elle l'avait fait, elle avait été étonnée par le résultat. Alors cette fois encore, elle laissa sa magie remonter à la surface, rencontrer celle de Regina, fusionner avec, et ensemble, elles firent sauter le sort de protection.

« On forme vraiment une bonne équipe…. » commenta-t-elle en souriant à Regina.

« Je dois reconnaître que c'est assez vrai. » approuva Regina en lui rendant son sourire.

« Que crois-tu que nous allons trouver à l'intérieur ? » s'enquit Emma alors qu'un déclic se fit entendre, et que la plaque en bois se suréleva de quelques centimètres.

« Je l'ignore. J'espère que nous trouverons une piste pour vaincre enfin Zelena et protéger ce bébé » répondit-elle en tournant son regard vers Emma « Et je suis désolée qu'à cause de moi, tu aies dû grandir loin de tes parents Emma. Je suis vraiment désolée » ajouta-t-elle avec une sincérité criante.

« Je sais. Je t'ai pardonné. Et puis si tu ne l'avais pas fait, nous n'aurions pas Henry aujourd'hui » soupira Emma en souriant en prononçant le prénom de son fils.

« C'est vrai. Mais faisons en sorte que ce bébé n'ait pas à subir le même sort » approuva-t-elle en repoussant la plaque pour mettre à jour le contenu de ce compartiment secret.

« Un livre et des fioles ! C'est vrai que c'est le moment de lire » grinça Grincheux avec un reniflement de dédain.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre ! » souffla Regina en écarquillant les yeux « C'est le grimoire noir de Rumple ! » clarifia-t-elle en avisant les expressions étonnées des autres.

« Et comment est-ce que ça va pouvoir nous aider ? » demanda Blanche au moment où la porte se rouvrait sur Bleue.

Regina n'avait même pas vu que la fée bleue était partie, mais en voyant que les objets ensorcelés n'étaient plus là, elle comprit que celle-ci avait dû les apporter à Granny.

« Qui a déjà retrouvés la mémoire ? » demanda Charmant en souriant à Clochette qui fit son entrée à son tour.

« Granny et Ruby, qui était ravie de retrouver sa cape, les autres nains, Belle et moi ! » répondit Clochette en souriant à Robin « Mais il reste encore quelques objets… » ajouta-t-elle en adressant un sourire taquin à Regina.

« Robin, tu te souviens de Clochette ? » s'enquit Regina en attendant la suite avec intérêt.

« Comment oublier celle grâce à qui j'ai trouvé l'amour de ma vie ? » demanda-t-il en venant baiser la main de Clochette.

« Je suis simplement heureuse que Regina ait enfin accepté l'évidence. Que ce soit dans la Forêt ou ici » ajouta-t-elle malicieusement.

« D'accord, tu avais raison ! » soupira Regina en roulant des yeux, mais le sourire en coin qu'elle arborait démontrait qu'elle n'était pas fâchée.

« Et ce livre ? » intervint Crochet, recentrant la discussion sur ce qui, à ses yeux, était la priorité numéro un.

« Grâce à lui, je devrais réussir à reprendre la dague à Zelena et libérer Rumple de son emprise » leur révéla-t-elle en le posant sur la table du salon.

« Comment t'es-tu procuré ce livre ? » demanda Emma, surprise.

« Grâce à Belle. Elle l'a cherché pour moi et me l'a amené juste avant que la malédiction ne se répande » expliqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se rappelait ce moment.

« Et comment l'a-t-elle eu ? Je suppose que Rumple avait dû s'assurer que personne en dehors de lui ne puisse mettre la main sur ce livre » voulut savoir Emma avec curiosité.

« Elle ne me l'a pas dit. Mais maintenant qu'elle a retrouvé la mémoire elle pourra nous l'expliquer. Pour le moment, je pense plus urgent de ramener Rumple dans notre camp » déclara Regina en haussant les épaules.

« Je suis d'accord avec la Reine » approuva Leroy à la surprise de tous.

« Tu vas pouvoir le faire seule ? » demanda Emma en observant le livre avec méfiance.

« Je pense qu'une fois encore il vaudrait mieux réciter l'incantation toutes les deux. Zelena a dû protéger la dague, et même si cette dernière doit répondre à l'incantation sur le champ, celle-ci sera plus puissante si nous nous y mettons à deux » déclara Regina après un instant d'hésitation.

« Tu ne sembles pas convaincue » nota Emma en fronçant les sourcils devant l'hésitation marquée de la Reine.

« C'est juste que tu n'as jamais vraiment été confrontée à la magie noire, du moins pas de façon aussi directe. Si jamais tu montres la moindre hésitation, la dague le sentira, et se retournera contre toi. Tu dois rester bien concentrée, et pense à ce pourquoi tu te bats, ne laisse pas la dague prendre le contrôle » soupira Regina d'un air préoccupé.

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous réussirons. Après tout, j'ai eu un excellent professeur » approuva gravement Emma.

Elle n'avait pas l'habitude de voir Regina douter, pas quand il s'agissait de magie, mais elle sentait que Regina cherchait à la protéger, et cela lui suffit pour comprendre qu'elle n'avait pas le droit à l'erreur. Elle était encore novice avec tous ces trucs de magie, mais elle avait suffisamment vu Gold à l'œuvre pour savoir que sa magie était particulièrement puissante et vicieuse. Pas question qu'elle se retrouve sous son emprise parce qu'elle aurait fait preuve d'arrogance.

« Reculez tous. La dague est dotée de sa propre volonté. Si nous sommes déconcentrées, elle risque de s'attaquer à vous et repartir auprès de Zelena, et si cela arrivait, nous ne pourrions pas la rappeler une seconde fois » ordonna Regina en posant le livre sur la table.

« Je vais aller dans le jardin m'assurer que les garçons restent loin de cette pièce » lui annonça Robin en la rejoignant « Sois prudente mon amour » souffla-t-il avant de l'embrasser.

« Je te le promets. Tu devras trouver autre chose pour te débarrasser de moi » le taquina-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à son tour.

Secouant doucement la tête, il lui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez et sortit dans le jardin rejoindre les garçons. Regina grimaça à son geste, mais ne le réprimanda pas. Elle adorait sa façon d'agir avec elle, même si elle aurait préféré qu'il le fasse en privé. Sa réputation allait en prendre un sacré coup s'il continuait comme ça. Mais au fond en avait-elle réellement quelque chose à faire ? Tous lui avait pardonné son comportement passé et avait accepté qu'elle soit du côté du Bien à présent, alors elle ne devait pas avoir honte de montrer ses sentiments pour son mari. Elle sentit le regard d'Emma sur elle et tourna la tête, surprise de lire de l'envie dans son regard. Etait-elle jalouse de sa relation avec Robin ? Mais pourquoi ? Elle avait Crochet pourtant. Et cet homme était prêt à donner sa vie pour elle. Mais peut-être que comme elle, Emma ne croyait plus en l'amour, et qu'elle se refusait le droit au bonheur comme elle-même l'avait trop longtemps fait.

« On essaie ? » demanda Emma, rendue mal-à-l'aise par le regard scrutateur de Regina.

Regina se contenta d'acquiescer, mais songea qu'Emma et elle devraient peut-être avoir une discussion. Après tout, elle lui devait bien ça. Si elle pouvait l'aider à assumer ses sentiments pour le pirate, et à être heureuse, ce serait pour elle une façon de se faire pardonner le mal qu'elle lui avait fait en voulant à tout prix se venger de sa mère. Tout comme elle avait reproché à Blanche son malheur, alors qu'en réalité, la seule responsable était Cora et sa soif de pouvoir et de reconnaissance, Emma était en droit de lui reprocher sa peur de l'engagement et sa désillusion face à la vie. Pourtant, elle ne le faisait pas, acceptant simplement son sort. Non pas qu'elle en soit heureuse, mais elle semblait résignée à faire le bonheur des gens sans jamais avoir droit d'accéder à ce même bonheur.

« Souviens-toi de ce que je t'ai dit surtout » lui rappela-t-elle alors qu'un raclement de gorge de Grincheux la rappelait à l'ordre.

Emma acquiesça et vint se placer à ses côtés pendant qu'elle ouvrait le livre, frissonnant en sentant une aura noire autour du précieux grimoire. Elle avait entendu dire que ce livre était fait de magie blanche jadis, mais que c'était la cupidité de son possesseur qui s'était laissé gagner par le côté obscur qui l'avait rendu maléfique. Et elle n'avait aucun mal à imaginer que c'était la stricte vérité. En fait il était bien plus facile de franchir la ligne qu'on ne le disait, et lorsqu'elle s'était rendu compte de ce qu'elle était devenue, elle avait cru qu'il était trop tard pour faire marche arrière. Mais elle s'était trompée. Il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire.

« Je n'oublierais pas » approuva Emma avec nervosité.

« Tu n'as qu'à me suivre. Concentres-toi sur ma magie, elle te guidera » lui suggéra Regina en percevant son état d'esprit.

Emma opina du chef et prit une profonde inspiration. Fermant les yeux, elle laissa sa magie partir à la recherche de celle de Regina et la trouva. Mais elle perçut également quelque chose de sombre et de menaçant, et elle comprit que cela venait du livre. Comment un objet inanimé pouvait-il dégager une telle puissance ? Se concentrant sur l'aura magique de Regina, bienfaisante et rassurante, elle fusionna de nouveau avec, et seulement à ce moment-là, elle se sentit suffisamment forte pour réciter l'incantation. Rouvrant les yeux, elle sourit à Regina qui approuva, et commença à psalmodier. Se concentrant, Emma joignit sa voix à la sienne, et elles invoquèrent la dague. Un vent violent se mit brusquement à souffler dans la pièce dont les fenêtres étaient pourtant fermées, et le livre se referma violemment. Pourtant, Regina continua son incantation, et Emma en fit autant se cambrant pour résister à la puissance qui se déchaînait autour d'elle. Et soudain, dans un éclair, la dague apparut et se mit à tourner de plus en plus vite.

« Emma, nous devons nous en emparer. C'est le seul moyen d'en prendre le contrôle ! » cria Regina pour couvrir le mugissement du vent.

« D'accord ! » hurla Emma en posant sa main sur celle de Regina.

« Maintenant ! » s'époumona Regina au moment où le manche se trouvait face à elles.

Dans un mouvement si fluide qu'on aurait dit qu'elles ne formaient qu'une, elles tendirent la main et s'emparèrent de la dague. Immédiatement, le vent tomba et le calme revint dans le salon. A bout de souffle les deux femmes se sourirent avant de déposer la dague près du grimoire.

« Il faut aller chercher Belle » lança Regina en se tournant vers leurs amis qui les observaient avec ébahissement.

« C'était assez impressionnant ! » commenta Blanche en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

« Pourquoi la présence de Belle est-elle nécessaire ? » demanda Clochette en venant rejoindre les deux femmes.

« Parce que nous sommes sur le point d'invoquer le Ténébreux, et je pense que c'est à elle de le ramener parmi nous » expliqua patiemment Regina « Quoi ? » soupira-t-elle devant les mines interloquées de ses vis-à-vis.

« Tu ne vas pas en profiter pour te venger de Rumplestinskin en le contrôlant comme un pantin ? » demanda Grincheux en plissant les yeux de joie à cette idée.

« Non. Gold s'est amplement racheté pour que je n'aie plus soif de vengeance. Zelena l'a bien assez torturé comme ça. Il mérite de retrouver sa liberté. En confiant la dague à Belle, je suis sûre qu'elle saura prendre les bonnes décisions le concernant » soupira-t-elle avec lassitude, se demandant si elle aurait jamais totalement leur confiance.

« Je vais aller la chercher » proposa Crochet en interrogeant Emma, comme s'il lui demandait la permission.

« D'accord, mais il serait préférable que Clochette t'accompagne. En cas d'attaque, vous pourrez vous protéger mutuellement » décida Emma en se tournant vers Clochette.

« Je suis d'accord, même si ça aurait été plus facile de me défendre avec de la poussière de fées » ronchonna Clochette.

« Je pense que je peux arranger ça » lança Regina en s'avançant vers le coffre dont elle sortit quelques-unes des fioles qui s'y trouvaient.

« De la poussière de fées ! Je me demandais où elle était passée » s'exclama Bleue en s'avançant vers Regina avant de s'immobiliser.

« Elle est à vous. C'est Grincheux qui me l'a remise pour que je la rapporte dans ce monde » lui révéla-t-elle en lui tendant les précieuses fioles.

« C'est vrai. Je me rappelle comme cette poussière nous a fait cruellement défaut lors de la première malédiction, alors cette fois, je voulais être sûr que nous en aurions à disposition » marmonna Grincheux d'un air gêné.

« C'était une sage initiative » approuva Bleue « Tiens Clochette, prend cette fiole, mais ne t'en sert qu'en cas d'extrême nécessité. Nous devons l'utiliser avec précaution » la sermonna-t-elle en lui tendant une des petites bouteilles.

« Je sais. Jamais plus je ne faillerais à mon devoir de fée » lui assura Clochette en s'emparant du précieux bien avant de rejoindre Crochet.

« Que faisons-nous en attendant ? » demanda James en venant entourer Blanche de ses bras, constatant qu'elle commençait à montrer des signes de fatigue.

« Tu pourrais conduire Blanche à l'étage, elle a besoin de se reposer. Installes-la dans la seconde chambre à droite de l'escalier » décida Regina qui elle aussi avait remarqué la fatigue de son amie.

« Je vais bien » protesta mollement Blanche en étouffant un bâillement dans la poitrine de Charmant.

« Oui, je vois ça mon amour » s'amusa Charmant en l'entraînant vers les escaliers.

« En attendant le retour de nos émissaires, je propose que nous préparions le repas. Henry et Roland ne devraient plus tarder à réclamer leur pitance » poursuivit la Reine en se tournant vers ses compagnes.

« Et moi je vais rejoindre Robin pour l'aider avec les garçons » s'empressa de dire Grincheux avant de battre en retraite.

« Et bien même devant Zelena il ne fuit pas aussi vite ! » se moqua Regina en se mordant la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

Emma éclata de rire et emboîta le pas de Regina, l'observant, fascinée par la métamorphose de la Reine. Lors de son retour à Storybrooke, elle avait eu l'ancienne Regina en face d'elle, même si c'était une Regina dévastée par la perte d'Henry. Mais la Regina qui lui faisait face n'avait plus rien à voir. Elle était transfigurée par l'amour et le bonheur, et ne s'en cachait pas. Mieux encore, Mary Margaret et elle semblaient avoir fait la paix, et une amitié, même si encore fragile, s'était nouée entre elle. Regina paraissait en paix avec son passé et son avenir. Si seulement elle pouvait en dire autant. Elle ne savait pas vraiment de quoi demain serait fait, et se concentrer sur la menace Zelena était moins effrayant que de s'interroger sur ce que deviendrait sa vie lorsque les choses seraient rentrées dans l'ordre. Et puis il y avait Crochet. Killian qui d'un seul baiser avait fait voler ses certitudes en éclat. Elle savait qu'elle ressentait de forts sentiments pour lui, mais depuis quelques jours, elle le trouvait étrange, et son instinct lui disait de se méfier. Il restait un pirate, et par définition, pas quelqu'un à qui elle devait accorder sa confiance. Bref, elle nageait dans un océan de confusion.

« Quoi ? » finit par demander Regina, ne supportant plus le regard intense d'Emma.

« Désolée. C'est juste que tu as l'air… différente » s'excusa Emma en haussant les épaules « C'est difficile à expliquer…. »

« Je me sens différente. Je n'ai plus de cœur » ironisa Regina en sortant divers ustensiles.

« Ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Tu as l'air heureuse. En paix… » insista Emma en jetant un regard désespéré à la jeune femme.

« Tu penses que je ne le mérite pas ? » se braqua Regina en plissant les yeux.

« Non, au contraire. Tu es la preuve que tout fini par arriver à condition de s'en laisser le droit » répliqua Emma en fronçant les sourcils, réfléchissant à ses propres paroles.

« Pourtant crois-moi, j'ai longtemps lutté contre mes sentiments, rendant la vie impossible à Robin ! » lui révéla Regina en se rappelant de leurs nombreuses prises de bec.

« Et vous voilà mariés » sourit Emma, soulagée de voir Regina se détendre.

« Oui. Et cela me terrifie, parce que si Zelena gagne… » avoua Regina en se crispant, n'arrivant pas à terminer sa phrase.

« Elle ne gagnera pas Regina, nous la vaincrons. Elle ne peut pas être plus puissante que nous deux réunis » affirma sereinement Emma, persuadée d'avoir raison.

« Surtout maintenant que nous avons repris Rumple » sourit Regina avant de se remettre à la préparation du dîner.

« Regina ? Pourrais-je monter dans la chambre d'Henry ? » demanda Emma après un court silence.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna Regina en se tournant pour lui faire face.

« Pour aller chercher son livre » répondit Emma en soutenant son regard.

« Tu sais, maintenant que nous avons repris l'avantage, tu n'es pas obligée de réveiller ses souvenirs » marmonna Regina à contrecœur.

« Je sais, mais il a le droit de savoir qui il est » souffla Emma avec conviction.

« Il doit être sur son lit, là où il l'a laissé avant la malédiction noire » la renseigna Regina en tentant de dissimuler son excitation.

Emma acquiesça et tournant les talons, gagna les escaliers. Henry se posait de plus en plus de question, et elle détestait lui mentir de la sorte. De plus, Zelena allait se faire toujours plus menaçante, et elle n'hésiterait pas à s'en prendre à Henry pour les détruire Regina et elle. Mais si Henry retrouvait la foi en la magie, il ne se laisserait pas facilement abusé par les subterfuges de la Méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest. Oui, elle devait lui rendre ses souvenirs, et son livre était la clé.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir! **

**Je vous poste ce chapitre malgré le peu de commentaire, voire même l'absence de commentaire des 2 derniers chapitres. Si cette fic ne vous intéresse pas, dites-le moi, je la supprimerais. Je sais que certains d'entre vous sont en exams, je le suis également, mais si je trouve le temps d'écrire et de vous poster régulièrement cette histoire, vous devriez pouvoir trouver un peu de temps pour me laisser un commentaire. Je sais que certains vont encore dire que je fais du chantage à la review, mais ce n'est pas le cas. C'est simplement que je ne vois pas pourquoi je continuerais de poster une fic qui n'intéresse apparemment personne.  
**

**Voilà. Donc si je n'ai aucun retour, ce chapitre sera le dernier que je posterais avant de supprimer totalement cette histoire. Je l'ai écrite pour me la sortir de la tête, et je l'ai partagée avec vous dans l'espoir qu'elle vous plaise, mais si ce n'est pas le cas, je n'en ferais pas un drame. **

**Voilà, bonne lecture à tous! **

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 8 : **

« Où sont les garçons ? » demanda-t-elle en voyant Robin faire son entrée dans la cuisine au moment où elle enfournait les lasagnes.

« Dans le jardin. Henry s'entend particulièrement bien avec Roland qui l'idolâtre depuis que ton fils a accepté de lui raconter des histoires de votre monde. Et devine quelle histoire il a choisi ? » demanda-t-il en venant l'enlacer par derrière, posant ses mains sur son ventre.

« Il y a pléthore d'histoires dans ce monde, et beaucoup nous concerne, alors dis-moi, je donne ma langue au chat » s'amusa-t-elle, ravie de savoir que ses deux fils s'entendaient à merveille.

« Celle de Robin des bois prince des voleurs ! » clama fièrement Robin.

« Roland doit être fier de savoir que son père est devenu le héros d'un conte pour enfant » rigola Regina, amusée par la coïncidence.

« Moi aussi. J'ai plutôt le beau rôle dans cette version » acquiesça Robin avec ce petit sourire canaille qui l'avait si souvent rendue folle dans la Forêt Enchantée et qui à présent la rendait toute chose.

« Mais tu l'as toujours eu. Tu es quelqu'un de bien Robin, et j'ai une chance insolente que tu te sois accroché malgré mon comportement détestable » soupira-t-elle en se retournant entre ses bras.

« Je savais que ça en valait la peine. Un jour mon père m'a dit que les batailles les plus épiques étaient les seules qui soient dignes d'intérêt, et il avait raison. Et avoir le droit de te tenir dans mes bras, de te toucher, te caresser, t'embrasser, te faire l'amour est la plus belle de toute les récompenses. » souffla-t-il avant de fondre sur ses lèvres qu'elle lui abandonna bien volontiers.

« Je t'aime » soupira Regina contre ses lèvres en se pressant contre lui, frissonnant en sentant l'envie qu'il avait d'elle.

Elle ignorait que deux personnes pouvaient se désirer de cette façon constante, et elle espéra que ce besoin de l'autre ne disparaîtrait jamais. Tout ce qu'elle savait pour le moment, c'est qu'elle mourrait d'envie de les transporter dans leur chambre pour reprendre leurs activités nocturnes, et à la façon dont Robin la caressait de manière de plus en plus précise, il partageait son désir. Mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, et les enfants débarqueraient bientôt, ce qui la fit soupirer de déception.

« Cette malédiction a eu du bon finalement… » certifia-t-il à bout de souffle après qu'ils se séparèrent pour pouvoir respirer.

« Comment peux-tu dire une chose pareille ! » s'offusqua Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Parce que nous sommes tombés amoureux l'un de l'autre à deux reprises, et peu de gens peuvent se targuer d'avoir trouvé son grand amour en dépit non pas d'une mais de deux malédictions » lui expliqua-t-il en lui caressant le visage dans un geste apaisant.

« C'est vrai. Je sais à présent que nous nous retrouverons toujours, comme le font les âmes sœurs » sourit-elle en posant sa tête sur sa poitrine.

« Jamais je ne laisserais quoique ce soit me tenir éloigner de toi, je te le promets » lui assura-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

Sans rien dire, Regina profita simplement du fait d'être dans les bras de son homme. Le bonheur était un sentiment nouveau pour elle, et elle se sentait grisée par la sensation de bien-être qui l'habitait en cet instant. Elle y était encore plus dépendante qu'elle ne l'avait jamais été de la magie, et au lieu de l'effrayer, cela la comblait de joie. Sa mère lui avait toujours dit que l'amour était une faiblesse, mais en cet instant, elle comprenait que sa mère avait eu peur de ses sentiments, probablement parce qu'elle avait toujours fait les mauvais choix en amour, guidé par son désir de grandeur, et qu'au lieu de remettre en cause ses propres décisions, elle en avait rendu responsable les autres, optant pour la magie comme moyen de parvenir à ses fins, et imposant ses choix à ses filles. L'amour n'était pas une faiblesse, il s'agissait même de la plus puissante des magies, car sinon, comment expliquer que Blanche ait toujours réussi à déjouer ses plans les mieux préparés ? Oui, l'amour était une force, et elle comptait bien l'utiliser pour vaincre Zelena.

« Tu penses encore à Zelena n'est-ce pas ? » devina Robin, reconnaissant l'expression qu'elle adoptait lorsqu'elle pensait à cette sœur qu'elle n'avait jamais connue.

« Oui. Je me demande ce qu'elle fait en cet instant, si elle se doute que nous sommes sur le point de reprendre l'avantage » lui expliqua-t-elle en tournant la tête vers les escaliers en entendant un bruit de pas précipités.

« Le livre n'est plus là ! » clama Emma en pénétrant en trombe dans la pièce.

« Comment ça il n'est plus là ? Il y était la dernière fois que j'ai regardé dans la chambre d'Henry ! » s'exclama Regina en se précipitant à l'étage.

« Est-ce que Zelena aurait pu le voler lors de sa dernière visite ? » demanda Robin en suivant les deux femmes.

Il ne savait pas ce qu'était ce livre, mais cela semblait suffisamment important pour que sa disparition les alarme. Et s'il s'agissait d'un autre livre de magie, mieux valait qu'il soit entre leurs mains plutôt qu'entre celles de Zelena.

« Non. J'ai vérifié qu'elle n'avait rien emporté après son départ, et le livre était encore là… » assura Regina en pénétrant dans la chambre d'Henry.

« Mais alors où est-il passé ? » soupira Emma en tournant sur elle-même, fouillant la pièce du regard.

« Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda Blanche du seuil de la pièce.

« Le livre d'Henry n'est plus là » expliqua Regina en fouillant l'armoire.

« Je me souviens que ce livre est apparu dans mes affaires au moment où Henry en a eu le plus besoin… » réfléchit Blanche en penchant la tête de côté.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » s'enquit Regina en s'immobilisant.

« Que ce n'est que lorsqu'Henry a eu besoin de croire en quelque chose que j'ai trouvé le livre et que je le lui ai donné… » clarifia Mary Margaret qui elle aussi commençait à comprendre.

« Comme si le livre était doué de volonté, et qu'il n'apparaissait que lorsque l'on voulait réellement le trouver ? » souffla Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Allons à l'école. C'est là-bas qu'il est apparu pour la première fois, peut-être y est-il retourné » proposa Blanche en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Bonne idée. S'il n'y est pas, cherche dans tes affaires, voire peut-être même dans celle d'Henry. Ce livre est le sien. Peut-être s'est-il glissé dans la valise d'Henry, attendant qu'il le trouve » approuva Regina.

« Tu ne viens pas ? » s'étonna James en guidant Blanche vers les escaliers.

« Non. Je dois attendre l'arrivée de Belle. Mais emmenez Emma avec vous. Si vous êtes attaqués, elle pourra user de sa magie pour vous défendre et protéger le bébé » expliqua-t-elle en retournant dans le salon.

« Tu n'auras pas besoin de moi ici ? » hésita Emma, partagée entre son désir de protéger sa famille, et celle d'aider Regina si jamais Zelena découvrait ce qu'elle préparait.

« Certaine. Maintenant que nous avons la dague, Rumple n'est plus une menace pour nous, et lui doit savoir comment la vaincre » lui assura Regina en lui souriant.

« D'accord. Je te laisse Henry. Il sera plus en sécurité avec toi. Si nous trouvons le livre, nous reviendrons aussi vite que possible » acquiesça Emma au moment même où son fils faisait son entrée.

Regina sourit en voyant ses deux fils se donner la main en riant ensemble. Ils agissaient comme deux frères, et cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Du moins fût-ce l'impression qu'elle eut.

« Maman ! On a faim ! » clama Roland en accourant vers elle.

« J'ai préparé des lasagnes ! » l'informa-t-elle en le soulevant dans les airs avant de le caler sur sa hanche.

Roland tapa dans ses mains d'excitation, et se tourna vers Henry qui les observait avec la même expression que plus tôt dans la matinée.

« Quelque chose ne va pas Henry ? » s'inquiéta Regina en observant avec attention son fils.

« Non Madame le Maire, tout va bien » répliqua l'adolescent avec un sourire poli.

« Venez manger » soupira Regina en se détournant pour ne pas montrer sa peine devant la façon dont Henry venait de l'appeler.

« Ne sois pas triste ma petite maman » souffla Roland en lui donnant un baiser.

La tristesse de Regina s'allégea, et elle esquissa un sourire, même si plus que jamais, elle avait hâte qu'Henry retrouve la mémoire. En parlant de mémoire, elle avait l'impression qu'il lui manquait encore quelques moments clés de cette année manquante. Par exemple, elle ne se rappelait pas des derniers jours avant leur retour à Storybrooke. Peut-être le sort qu'elle avait lancé sur les objets qu'elle avait ensorcelé était-il moins puissant que celui utilisé par Zelena, ce qui expliquait que leur mémoire ne soit pas totalement restaurée.

« Henry, je dois retourner chez Granny. J'aimerais que tu restes ici » lança Emma, consciente de la torture que l'amnésie de son fils représentait pour Regina.

« D'accord maman » soupira Henry.

Il savait que sa mère lui cachait quelque chose, mais il ignorait ce que c'était. Et puis cette façon qu'avait les gens de s'arrêter de parler dès qu'il entrait dans une pièce, où de chuchoter derrière son dos, comme s'il ne les entendait pas était terriblement agaçant. Sa mère lui avait dit que c'était pour venir en aide à son père, qui à présent était mort, qu'ils étaient venus ici, mais il sentait que ce n'était pas la vérité. Du moins pas entièrement. Aussi loin qu'il s'en souvenait, sa mère lui avait toujours parlé de son père comme du minable qui l'avait laissé aller en prison à sa place et n'avait plus jamais donné de nouvelles. Alors il avait du mal à croire qu'elle ait accepté de venir l'aider sans poser de question après tant d'années. Et puis ce n'était pas la seule chose qui le faisait s'interroger. Il y avait cette femme que sa mère lui avait présentée comme une vieille amie. Regina Mills, maire de Storybrooke. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il se sentait proche d'elle, comme si un lien invisible les unissait l'un à l'autre alors qu'il ne la connaissait pas. C'était très déstabilisant.

« Ecoutes gamin, je sais que tu en as assez de tous ces secrets, et je te promets que si nous trouvons ce que nous allons chercher, je t'expliquerai tout. Tu mérites de connaître la vérité » lui promit Emma en venant l'embrasser.

« Je te fais confiance maman » sourit Henry, heureux de connaître bientôt le fin mot de l'histoire « Est-ce que… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre, se trouvant stupide.

« Tu veux savoir quelque chose avant que je ne parte ? » demanda Emma en percevant la légère hésitation de son fils.

« Madame Mills, est-ce que je la connaissais avant aujourd'hui ? » finit-il par demander en plongeant son regard dans le sien.

« Oui mon chéri » révéla Emma en lâchant un profond soupir « Et je te promets que tu comprendras tout quand je reviendrai » ajouta-t-elle en lui passant une main dans les cheveux.

Henry aurait aimé lui poser d'autres questions, mais il sentait que sa mère n'était pas encore prête à lui expliquer. Et si elle lui promettait qu'il saurait tout à son retour, il savait qu'elle tiendrait parole. Aussi garda-t-il ses questions pour lui en regardant sa mère partir en compagnie de Mary Margaret et de son mari. Eux aussi il avait l'impression de les connaître. Et puis ils savaient des choses sur lui qu'ils ne devraient pas savoir. Parfois il avait l'impression qu'ils agissaient comme des grands-parents particulièrement fiers de leur petit-fils. Ce qui était ridicule puisqu'ils devaient avoir le même âge que sa mère. Décidément, il ne tournait pas rond ces derniers jours. Il s'était même mis à comparer certaines des nouvelles relations de sa mère à des personnages de conte de fées. A commencer par Killian qu'il voyait bien en capitaine Crochet, en plus sympa.

En secouant la tête, il se moqua de lui-même et suivant le rire de Roland et le doux murmure de Regina, il gagna la cuisine où l'attendait une généreuse assiette de lasagne. Comment cette femme faisait-elle pour si bien connaître ses goûts culinaires ? D'accord, ce n'était pas une pizza, mais il aimait beaucoup les lasagnes, particulièrement avec un double supplément de sauce tomate.

« Tu veux plus de sauce Henry ? » lui demanda gentiment Regina comme si elle avait lu dans ses pensées.

« Je veux bien, merci » approuva-t-il en s'asseyant près de Roland.

« Mais je t'en prie » sourit Regina en lui versant une louche généreuse.

Dès qu'il fut servi, il se mit à manger, et bientôt, seul le bruit des fourchettes tintant contre les assiettes se fit entendre.

« Je peux en avoir moi aussi, ou bien ces deux gloutons ont-ils déjà tout dévoré ? » s'enquit Robin en faisant son entrée.

« Assieds-toi je t'apporte ça » lui sourit Regina en lui servant une assiette.

« Merci mon amour » la remercia-t-il lorsqu'elle posa sa ration devant lui « Tu ne manges pas ? » s'étonna-t-il en fronçant les sourcils.

« Je vais d'abord allez proposer à nos invités de se joindre à nous » lui expliqua-t-elle, riant en le voyant grimacer d'un air gêné.

« Je devrais peut-être attendre qu'ils arrivent… » marmonna-t-il en observant son assiette avec regret.

« Non, manges avant que ce ne soit froid » le rassura Regina en riant.

Passant derrière lui, elle se pencha naturellement pour l'embrasser sous le regard scrutateur d'Henry. Il aimait bien les voir agir l'un avec l'autre. Il ne savait pas pourquoi, mais il était heureux de voir le Maire aussi épanouie. Haussant les épaules, il espéra que les explications maternelles éclairciraient les sentiments confus qu'il éprouvait envers cette femme. Tout ce qu'il savait, c'était qu'il l'aimait bien, et qu'il était content de voir qu'elle avait une vie de famille épanouie, même s'il en était quelque peu envieux. Il aurait bien aimé avoir un petit frère comme Roland avec qui s'amuser comme ils l'avaient fait ce matin. Il fut tiré de ses pensées par l'arrivée d'une femme qu'il ne connaissait pas et de cet homme un peu grognon qui était venu les rejoindre plus tôt dans la matinée. L'ambiance autour de la table devint vite étrange, les nouveaux arrivants semblant assez tendus, et Henry s'empressa de finir son repas pour pouvoir s'éclipser.

« Puis-je quitter la table s'il vous plait ? » demanda-t-il en s'essuyant la bouche.

« Je peux aller avec lui ? » enchaîna aussitôt Roland en tournant son visage barbouillé de sauce tomate vers Regina.

« Bien sûr » acquiesça-t-elle en venant s'accroupir devant Roland pour le débarbouiller avec un linge humide « Voilà, allez jouer maintenant » lança-t-elle lorsqu'elle eut terminé.

Sans y penser, elle se tourna vers Henry, et posant délicatement sa main sous son menton, elle fit disparaître une trace de sauce qu'il avait négligée sur son menton. Ce ne fut qu'en croisant le regard surpris d'Henry qu'elle réalisa ce qu'elle venait de faire, et elle retint son souffle, attendant de se faire remettre à sa place, mais au lieu de ça, Henry lui sourit gentiment.

« Merci. J'aurais eu l'air malin déguisé en clown » plaisanta-t-il pour détendre la jeune femme.

« Désolée, je l'ai fait sans y penser » souffla-t-elle, soulagée qu'il ne se sente pas offusqué par son attitude.

« Allez viens Roland, allons continuer notre histoire » lança Henry en tendant la main à Roland qui s'empressa de sauter de sa chaise.

Regina les regarda sortir, se mordillant doucement la lèvre, et se passa une main dans les cheveux en se traitant d'idiote. Sentant son malaise, Robin la rejoignit et l'entoura de ses bras, indifférent aux regards de leurs compagnons. Regina était sa femme, et si elle avait besoin de son soutien, il n'allait pas l'en priver sous prétexte qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls. Les gens allaient devoir s'habituer à les voir en couple, et le plus tôt serait le mieux en ce qui le concernait.

« Il y a quelqu'un ? » entendirent-ils appeler du salon.

« C'est Belle » s'exclama Robin avec un grand sourire enthousiaste.

Regina fronça légèrement les sourcils, se rappelant qu'au tout début, elle avait vu d'un mauvais œil l'amitié qui unissait Robin à Belle. Mais bien vite, elle avait réalisé qu'elle n'avait rien à craindre. Le cœur de Belle appartenait totalement à Rumple, quant à Robin, il l'avait choisi elle, et n'éprouvait qu'une grande tendresse pour la jolie princesse. Il lui avait confié un jour que Belle lui rappelait un peu trop sa défunte épouse. Douce, intelligente, courageuse. C'était des qualités qu'il appréciait, et qu'il avait trouvé chez Regina également. Mais plus que tout, Regina lui offrait une seconde chance. Une occasion de tout recommencer et de faire les choses correctement. Et Regina n'avait pas cherché à le séduire. Bien au contraire. Elle avait tout fait pour le faire fuir, l'enchaînant à elle sans même qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte. Regina et lui se ressemblaient bien plus que les gens ne l'imaginaient. Lui aussi avait fait des choses dont il n'était pas vraiment fier dans son passé, et sa propre culpabilité avait trouvé un écho chez Regina, et c'était en partie cette reconnaissance mutuelle qui l'avait attiré vers cette femme hors du commun. Ça et sa beauté sans pareille, sa vulnérabilité soigneusement dissimulée, et la douceur dont elle faisait preuve avec Roland.

« Allons la rejoindre » sourit-elle en nouant ses doigts aux siens, l'entraînant vers le salon.

« Robin ! » s'exclama joyeusement la belle rousse en se jetant à son cou « Bonjour Regina » ajouta-t-elle en embrassant ensuite la Reine.

« Bonjour Belle, contente de te revoir » la salua Regina, pensant à la façon dont elles étaient devenues amies toutes les deux.

Belle avait fini par lui pardonner l'Enfer qu'elle lui avait fait vivre lors de la première malédiction, principalement parce qu'ensemble, elles avaient tout fait pour essayer de soustraire Rumple de l'emprise de Zelena. Ce n'était que quelques jours avant que la malédiction ne soit jetée qu'elles avaient découvert où se trouvait le précieux grimoire, et Belle n'avait réussi à le lui apporter qu'au dernier moment.

« Moi aussi, surtout maintenant que je me souviens de tout ou presque » approuva Belle « Clochette ne m'a pas expliqué pourquoi vous vouliez me voir, juste que je devais venir ici aussi vite que possible » ajouta-t-elle en observant Regina avec inquiétude.

« Te souviens-tu de la dernière chose que nous ayons faite ensemble avant notre retour à Storybrooke ? » lui demanda Regina avec précaution.

« Bien sûr. Je t'ai apporté le grimoire noir » répondit sans hésiter Belle en croisant ses mains devant elle, la nervosité la faisant trembler.

« J'ai récupéré le coffre dans lequel j'avais enfermé le grimoire hier, et ce matin, Emma et moi avons repris la dague à Zelena » lui révéla Regina avec un sourire triomphant.

« Tu as réussi…Tu as libéré Rumple ! » s'exclama Belle en pleurant de joie.

« Pas encore. C'est pour ça que tu es là…. » rétorqua Regina en entraînant Belle vers l'endroit où reposait la dague « Je pense que c'est à toi de le faire. Ramènes-le parmi nous Belle » l'invita-t-elle en lui remettant la dague.

« Tu veux que je devienne la nouvelle maîtresse de la dague ? » s'étonna Belle en écarquillant les yeux, réalisant à quel point Regina avait changée.

« Oui. Tu es assez forte pour ne pas céder au côté obscur, et avec toi, Rumple retrouvera sa liberté d'agir. Tu décideras ensuite ce que tu veux faire de la dague, mais à mon avis la dissimuler dans un endroit où personne ne pourra plus s'en emparer serait la meilleure des solutions… » approuva Regina en retournant auprès de Robin.

« Merci Regina. Je sais que Rumple n'oubliera pas ce que tu viens de faire pour lui » souffla Belle avec émotion.

« Je fais ce qui est juste Belle. Rumple mérite de retrouver sa liberté » se contenta de dire Regina en haussant légèrement les épaules.

« Avant que tu le ramènes Belle, je serais curieuse de savoir comment tu as réussi à prendre ce livre » demanda Bleue qui venait de revenir dans la pièce.

« Avec l'aide de Neal. Il a repris le contrôle suffisamment longtemps pour pouvoir m'aider à le sortir du château de Rumple » leur apprit Belle avec émotion.

Tous acquiescèrent, et Belle observa la dague, déchiffrant les inscriptions gravées sur la lame. Relevant les yeux, elle croisa le regard de Regina qui l'encouragea d'un sourire. Prenant une profonde inspiration, elle leva la dague au-dessus de sa tête, et invoqua le nom du Ténébreux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire pour me demander de continuer à poster cette fic, et j'espère que vous continuerez à me laisser des commentaires à chaque chapitre. **

**Comme je l'ai dit, j'ai déjà fini d'écrire cette fic, donc je ne perdrais rien en ne la postant plus. Il est vrai que je prends également plaisir à la partager avec vous, mais où est le plaisir si je n'ai aucun commentaire en retour pour savoir si ce que j'écris vous plait ou non? Le nombre de vos commentaires constitue une sorte de baromètre, et puisqu'il était dans le négatif pour les derniers chapitres, j'en ai donc légitimement déduit que ma fic ne vous intéressait pas. Mais puisque visiblement ce n'est pas le cas, je vais donc continuer à vous la poster, et vous remercie de l'intérêt que vous lui apportée. **

**J'espère donc que ce nouveau chapitre vous plaira; et j'espère vous retrouvez aussi nombreux pour me faire connaître vos ressentis. **

**Bonne lecture!  
**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 9 : **

« Je t'invoque Ténébreux, réponds à mon appel ! » proféra Belle d'une voix forte et assurée.

Seul le silence lui fit écho, et elle se tourna instinctivement vers Regina, ne comprenant pas pourquoi cela n'avait pas fonctionné. Mais au moment où Regina s'apprêtait à prendre la parole, Rumple se matérialisa devant elle.

« Belle ? » s'enquit-il avec incompréhension avant d'apercevoir la dague.

Ce matin encore, Zelena l'agitait sous son nez, jubilant de le savoir à sa merci, et voilà qu'à présent Belle l'avait en sa possession, et qu'il se retrouvait dans le salon de Regina, loin de la présence maléfique de Zelena.

« Oh mon amour enfin ! » s'exclama-t-elle en se jetant au cou de Rumple qui la serra contre lui à l'étouffer avant de l'embrasser de plus en plus passionnément.

« Bon retour parmi nous Rumple » l'accueillit Regina, jugeant plus prudent de leur rappeler qu'ils n'étaient pas seuls, même si elle comprenait plus que jamais ce qu'ils éprouvaient.

« Regina ? Que se passe-t-il ? » demanda-t-il en se tournant vers la Reine sans lâcher Belle, comme s'il craignait un mirage.

« Ton grimoire. Nous avons récupéré la dague et Belle t'a ramené ici » lui expliqua-t-elle sommairement sachant que Belle lui ferait un récit plus détaillé des derniers évènements plus tard.

« Je suis libre ? » s'assura-t-il en interrogeant Belle.

« Oui mon amour, Zelena ne peut plus t'obliger à lui obéir dorénavant » approuva-t-elle en lui souriant avec amour.

« Dieu merci ! » souffla-t-il en se tournant ensuite vers Robin « Je suis désolé pour votre fils. Je n'avais pas le choix » s'excusa-t-il avec sincérité « J'ai moi-même perdu mon fils, et je n'infligerais pas cette douleur à un autre père de mon plein grès » ajouta-t-il en plantant son regard dans celui de l'archer.

« Je sais. Aidez-nous à récupérer le cœur de ma femme, et je nous considérerais comme quitte » déclara fermement Robin en hochant la tête, acceptant les excuses de cet homme marqué par les épreuves.

Si Gold parut surpris par la nouvelle, il n'en montra rien, conscient qu'il y avait plus urgent que de se faire expliquer ce qu'il avait raté. Et puis finalement, cela ne l'étonnait pas vraiment. Seul le fait que Regina soit heureuse pouvait expliquer le regain de jalousie que sa chère demi-sœur avait développé. Encore une fois, Regina obtenait quelque chose, et sans avoir recours à la magie, que la vie continuait de lui refuser. L'amour d'un homme et le pardon de ceux qu'elle avait persécuté dans le passé. En fait, Regina avait obtenu une seconde chance, et elle n'avait pas eu besoin de remonter le temps pour ça. Zelena devait en être plus verte de jalousie que jamais.

« Je le ferais. En fait, Zelena n'était pas là lorsque Belle m'a invoqué…. » commença Rumple en échangeant un sourire rusé avec Regina.

« Donc elle ne doit pas savoir que tu as été libéré. Ce qui signifie… » poursuivit Regina en se redressant vivement.

«… Que je vais pouvoir retourner chez elle et récupérer ton cœur » termina Rumple en se frottant les mains.

« Au fait, pourquoi avait-elle besoin de toi ? » demanda Belle en fronçant les sourcils, inquiète à l'idée de laisser Rumple retourner là-bas alors qu'elle venait tout juste de le retrouver.

« Elle avait besoin de mon cerveau pour lancer son sortilège. » lui expliqua-t-il en lui caressant le dos dans un geste apaisant en sentant sa tension « De mon cerveau, du cœur de Regina, du courage de Charmant, et du bébé de Blanche » précisa-t-il en grimaçant.

« Pourquoi le bébé ? » s'étonna Leroy avec une moue dégoûtée.

« Parce que cet enfant est spécial, comme peut l'être Emma. Il est le fruit du véritable amour, même s'il n'aura pas les pouvoirs de sa sœur » révéla Rumple en échangeant un regard avec Regina.

« De plus, il lui faut un être d'une pureté absolue pour réussir son sortilège, et rien de tel qu'un nouveau-né pour cela » compléta Regina avec une moue répugnée.

« Je dois y retourner maintenant si nous voulons que cela fonctionne » déclara Rumple en se tournant vers Belle qui l'observa avec surprise « Tu es ma maîtresse à présent mon amour. Ordonne et je t'obéirai » lui expliqua-t-il en lui caressant tendrement le visage.

« Oh ! » grimaça Belle « Retournes chez Zelena et reprends-lui ce qu'elle nous a dérobé pour lancer son sort. Et reviens-moi le plus vite possible ! » lui intima-t-elle en s'avançant vers lui pour l'embrasser « Sois prudent mon amour, je ne veux pas encore te perdre »

« Je te le promets. Je serais de retour avant d'avoir eu le temps de te manquer » approuva-t-il avant de disparaître dans un battement de cils.

« Je vais aller informer les autres de ce qu'il se passe » déclara Grincheux en quittant aussitôt la maison.

« Quant à moi, je vais aller rejoindre les autres fées. Grâce à la poussière de fées, nous allons pouvoir mettre au point une défense contre Zelena » ajouta Bleue avant de sortir tranquillement de la maison.

Regina remarqua que Belle ne savait pas vraiment quoi faire, et elle s'approcha doucement d'elle. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit Robin sortir dehors et rejoindre les garçons qui étaient remontés dans la cabane d'Henry.

« Tout va bien se passer Belle. Maintenant que Zelena ne contrôle plus Rumple, il est plus puissant qu'elle » déclara Regina pour amorcer la discussion.

« Je sais, mais je ne serais rassurée que lorsqu'il sera de nouveau à mes côtés » soupira Belle avec un piteux sourire.

« Je comprends. Je déteste quand Robin part faire ses rondes, même si je sais qu'il est capable de se défendre » confessa Regina avec un sourire moqueur.

« Je suis heureuse que vous vous soyez retrouvés tous les deux. Vous êtes bons l'un pour l'autre » sourit Belle en tournant la tête pour observer Regina.

« En fait, nous nous sommes remis ensemble avant que nous ne retrouvions la mémoire… » avoua Regina avec un doux sourire.

« Votre amour est si puissant qu'il vous a guidé vers l'autre » commenta Belle en souriant encore plus.

« En fait c'est quelque chose que Blanche m'a dit qui m'a fait réaliser que je risquais de passer à côté de quelque chose de précieux si je n'écoutais pas mes sentiments » expliqua Regina en soupirant doucement.

« Et s'il y a bien un domaine dans lequel Blanche s'y connait, ce sont les sentiments amoureux » approuva Belle en échangeant un regard complice avec la Reine.

« Oui. Je crois que c'est ce dont j'ai le plus été jalouse. Cette faculté à retrouver Charmant envers et contre tous » murmura pensivement Regina.

« Oui. Blanche a une foi inébranlable en la force de leur amour » énonça Belle en observant pensivement la dague.

« Jamais je n'avais vu Rumple aimer comme il t'aime Belle. Tu l'as transformé. Tu lui as rappelé l'homme qu'il pouvait être, et surtout, tu lui as donné l'espoir en un avenir meilleur » lui apprit Regina en suivant son regard.

« Je me suis contentée de croire en lui » marmonna Belle, minimisant son influence sur Rumple.

« Mais crois-moi, avoir quelqu'un qui croit en toi de cette façon, c'est l'acte de foi le plus précieux que des personnes comme Rumple et moi puissions espérer. Et c'est quelque chose que nous ne méritons pas forcément… » souffla Regina en baissant les yeux de culpabilité en repensant aux horreurs qu'elle avait commises dans le passé.

« Rumple et toi vous êtes rachetés Regina. Vous avez mérités notre pardon. Vous êtes redevenus les gens biens que vous étiez avant que la magie ne fasse irruption dans votre existence. Vous méritez d'être heureux vous aussi » rétorqua vivement Belle en posant sa main sur celle de Regina.

« Merci Belle. » répondit Regina, laissant une larme traitresse couler sur sa joue.

Belle se contenta de lui sourire, et le silence se réinstalla, plus léger qu'avant la discussion.

« Nous l'avons trouvé ! » annonça Emma en pénétrant dans la maison sans même penser à frapper, mais Regina ne s'en formalisa pas, les yeux braqués sur le livre d'Henry.

« Où était-il ? » demanda-t-elle alors qu'Emma le lui remettait avec un grand sourire.

« Exactement au même endroit que lorsque je l'ai trouvé la première fois, à croire qu'il attendait que je vienne l'y chercher » répondit Blanche en suivant sa fille plus lentement.

« Ce qui est probablement le cas. Le livre doit répondre à l'appel de ton cœur pur » marmonna Regina qui n'avait jamais vraiment compris d'où était venu ce livre.

« Mais cette fois, c'est Emma qui l'a trouvé. » protesta Mary Margaret en souriant à sa fille.

« Tout ce que j'ai fait, c'est ouvrir l'armoire, et il était là » minimisa Emma en haussant les épaules.

« Mais le livre ne se serait pas montré si tu n'avais pas vraiment voulu le trouver » contredit Belle en observant le livre avec attention.

« Que sais-tu à propos de ce livre ? » l'interrogea Regina, sachant que Belle était incollable en matière de livres en tout genre.

« Pas grand-chose sur ce livre en particulier, mais j'ai lu que parfois, lorsqu'un sort puissant était jeté, des livres se trouvaient créés avec des propriétés magiques qui leur étaient spécifiques » répondit Belle en tentant de se rappeler avec exactitude ce qu'elle avait lu sur le sujet.

« Tu veux dire que j'ai créé ce livre en jetant la première malédiction ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« Pas consciemment, mais au moment où le sort a été lancé, il y a eu une accumulation de sentiments. La peur, la colère, la jalousie, le désespoir, l'amour, l'espoir. Tous les sentiments qui sont au cœur même des contes de fées présents dans ce livre » expliqua Belle en caressant le cuir du livre.

« Et ce livre a été notre mémoire quand celle-ci était défaillante » reconnut Blanche en posant un regard nouveau sur le livre.

« Oui, et sans Henry et sa foi inébranlable en la magie, Emma n'aurait jamais accomplie sa destinée » conclut Charmant en souriant fièrement à sa fille.

« Et je crois qu'une fois encore, la foi d'Henry en la magie va nous être particulièrement utile » souffla Emma en se levant.

« Où vas-tu ? » s'étonna Regina en se levant à son tour.

« Chercher Henry. Autant lui rendre la mémoire avant que Zelena ne décide de nous rendre une petite visite » déclara-t-elle en se dirigeant déjà vers le jardin « Henry ! Je suis rentrée » cria-t-elle en ouvrant la porte-fenêtre.

« J'arrive maman ! » hurla Henry en réponse avant de descendre les escaliers, aidant Roland à en faire de même.

« Ils ne se quittent plus » commenta Emma en souriant, consciente qu'Henry rêvait d'avoir un frère.

« Cela t'ennui ? » s'assura Regina en venant se placer à ses côtés.

« Non. C'est même mieux. Après tout, Roland est le demi-frère d'Henry. Autant qu'ils s'entendent bien, ce sera plus simple pour toi quand tu les auras tous les deux » répliqua Emma avec malice.

La remarque d'Emma arracha un hoquet de surprise et de joie à Regina. Si elle avait voulu la preuve qu'Emma croyait réellement en son changement, elle venait de la lui fournir. Avant, jamais Emma n'aurait laissé Henry passer du temps ici avec elle de peur qu'elle n'use de sa magie pour le lui arracher. Mais visiblement, cela ne l'inquiétait plus, et elle était prête à partager la garde d'Henry avec elle. Du moins, à lui laisser jouer à nouveau son rôle de mère auprès d'Henry. Mais encore fallait-il qu'Emma choisisse de rester à Storybrooke, et aux dernières nouvelles elle comptait toujours repartir pour New-York dès qu'ils auraient vaincus Zelena.

« Dois-je comprendre que tu n'es plus opposée à rester ici finalement ? » osa-t-elle demander, les mains moites d'anxiété.

« Une part de moi veux repartir à New-York reprendre la vie heureuse que nous menions là-bas, mais l'autre veut rester ici et voir si nous pouvons y être heureux également… » murmura Emma en observant Henry venir tranquillement vers elles.

« Toi seule peux décider Emma, mais quoi que tu fasses je suis sûre que tu feras ce qui est le mieux pour Henry » souffla Regina en comprenant le dilemme de la jeune femme.

Surprise, Emma tourna la tête vers la Reine, cherchant à évaluer son degrés de sincérité, et découvrit que Regina pensait ce qu'elle venait de dire. Elle avait réellement changée, et faisait d'énormes efforts pour comprendre et accepter les états d'âme des personnes de son entourage. Henry allait adorer cette nouvelle Regina, et elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait pas priver son fils de sa seconde mère alors que celle-ci était enfin en train de devenir celle qu'Henry avait toujours espérer qu'elle soit. Et puis après avoir retrouvé sa mémoire, elle s'était souvenu à quel point quitter Mary Margaret et David avait été un déchirement pour elle. Et les quitter une fois encore serait au-dessus de ses forces. Et il y avait le bébé. Elle voulait connaître son futur petit frère. Ou petite sœur. Oui, elle avait des dizaines de raisons de rester à Storybrooke, et peu de rentrer à New-York.

« Maman ? » l'interpella Henry en arrivant à sa hauteur.

« Viens-là gamin » sourit-elle en lui passant une main caressante sur le visage.

« Tu as trouvé ce que tu cherchais ? » lui demanda Henry en la suivant jusqu'au canapé, remarquant que Regina les accompagnait, signe qu'elle allait assister à la conversation.

Donc, quoique sa mère ait à lui apprendre, Regina en faisait partie, ce qui se confirma lorsqu'il surprit le regard qu'échangèrent les deux femmes. Sa mère semblait légèrement anxieuse, comme si elle craignait sa réaction et à l'inverse, Regina étai très calme, rassurante, apaisant sa mère et lui par la même occasion.

« Oui. Henry, je sais que depuis que nous sommes arrivés ici, tu te poses de nombreuses questions, et je suis vraiment désolée de t'avoir menti, mais je voulais seulement te protéger » commença Emma après avoir pris une profonde inspiration.

« Je sais maman, j'ai confiance en toi. Mais je ne suis plus un bébé, je peux entendre la vérité, quoi que tu ais à m'apprendre » l'encouragea-t-il en se demandant ce qui pouvait être aussi terrible pour que sa mère hésité autant à le lui dire.

« Tout ce que tu as besoin de savoir se trouve dans ce livre Henry. Il te suffit de garder l'esprit ouvert et d'y croire » déclara Emma en montrant le livre que Regina tenait toujours.

« Un livre ? Sérieusement ? » s'étonna-t-il en penchant la tête sur le côté pour lire le titre.

« Ce n'est pas n'importe quel livre Henry » énonça Regina en se levant pour venir le lui tendre.

Elle était assez fière d'avoir parlé avec un tel calme alors qu'intérieurement, elle était en ébullition. Et si ça ne fonctionnait pas ? Si Henry ne retrouvait pas la mémoire ? Secouant la tête, elle chassa cette déplaisante pensée, et pensa à ce que dirait Blanche si elle était là. Elle devait simplement y croire et tout irait bien.

« Un livre de conte de fées ? Comment est-ce que ça pourrait répondre à mes questions ? » s'étonna Henry sans prendre le livre.

« Fais-nous confiance Henry. Prends simplement le livre » souffla Emma en venant se placer aux côtés de Regina.

« Mais… » protesta Henry en reposant les yeux sur ce fameux livre, se demandant ce qu'il pouvait avoir de si extraordinaire.

« Henry, tu dois simplement nous faire confiance. Ta mère et moi ne ferions jamais rien qui puisse te blesser. Tu n'as rien à craindre de nous » lui sourit Regina, faisant passer dans ce sourire tout l'amour qu'elle avait pour lui.

« J'ai confiance » murmura Henry, son cœur faisant un bond dans sa poitrine devant l'expression de Regina.

En cet instant, elle le regardait avec le même amour que sa mère, comme si elle était sa maman, et cette pensée remua quelque chose en lui. Sans y penser, il se saisit du livre, et soudain, des images défilèrent à toutes vitesses dans sa tête. _Lui rendant visite à sa mère pour la première fois, la persuadant de revenir à Storybrooke avec lui. Ses deux mamans se rencontrant pour la première fois. Lui essayant de persuader Emma de croire en la magie et en sa destinée. Lui et Regina riant ensemble. Emma brisant la malédiction en l'embrassant. Regina changeant simplement parce qu'il le voulait. Regina se sacrifiant pour leur donner une chance de s'en sortir. Lui et Emma faisant leurs adieux à tous leurs amis pour échapper à la malédiction noire. Regina, lui promettant qu'elle l'aimerait toujours, retenant ses larmes en le regardant sortir de sa vie pour toujours._

« Henry ? » l'appela Emma, le ramenant au présent.

« Maman ? » chuchota-t-il en souriant à Emma qui sourit en retour avec soulagement.

Sans lâcher le livre, Henry tourna lentement la tête, et un lumineux sourire éclaira son visage en découvrant sa mère. Il se rappelait de tout, et il comprenait enfin d'où venait ses sentiments confus à son sujet. Son esprit avait peut-être oublié, mais son cœur lui se souvenait parfaitement de celle qui était sa seconde maman.

« Maman ! » s'exclama-t-il en déposant le livre sur le fauteuil pour se jeter au cou de Regina.

« Oh Henry ! » murmura-t-elle d'une voix cassée en le serrant tout contre elle.

Ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, heureux d'être enfin ensemble après tout ce temps. Il avait aimé vivre à New-York avec Emma, mais maintenant qu'il avait retrouvé sa mémoire, il avait enfin l'impression d'être à la maison, et il espérait que sa mère voudrait rester ici lorsque toute cette histoire serait finie.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Merci pour vos nombreux commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir. J'espère que la suite continuera de vous plaire, et que vous serez toujours aussi nombreux à me laisser vos impressions à la fin de chaque chapitre. **

**Pour information, j'ai prévu une autre scène M, même si pour ceux qui connaissent mon style, ce n'est pas très explicite, désolée pour ceux qui préfère le M plus graphique, j'en écris rarement... **

**Voilà, encore merci, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous avez pensé de cette suite! **

**Bonne lecture !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 : **

« Tu m'as tellement manqué mon chéri » souffla Regina en s'écartant légèrement pour observer le visage de son fils.

« Je suis désolé maman » souffla Henry en l'observant avec tristesse et culpabilité.

« Pourquoi t'excuses-tu mon cœur ? » s'étonna Regina en fronçant les sourcils.

« De t'avoir fait de la peine, de… » commença Henry en secouant farouchement la tête.

« Tu n'as pas à t'excuser Henry, je suis la seule responsable de cette situation. J'ai mérité mon malheur » le stoppa-t-elle en lui souriant doucement.

« Si quelqu'un méritait de souffrir, ce n'est sûrement pas toi maman ! » protesta vivement Henry en souriant tendrement à sa mère.

« Nous savons tous les deux que ce n'est pas vrai Henry. J'ai fait souffrir beaucoup de monde, en commençant par Emma » répliqua Regina, attendrie de voir Henry prendre ainsi sa défense.

« Mais tu t'es rachetée. Tu es redevenue la gentille Regina que tu étais quand tu croyais encore en la vie » lui rappela-t-il avec un sourire plein de fierté.

« Ton optimisme à toutes épreuves m'avait manqué mon chéri » sourit-elle en caressant tendrement le visage d'Henry.

« Mais il a raison Regina. Tu es quelqu'un de bien. Tu dois simplement croire en ta seconde chance » les interrompit Emma en venant se placer aux côtés d'Henry qui lui sourit en se blottissant contre elle.

« Je reste une méchante sorcière » leur rappela-t-elle bien décidée à leur faire comprendre que la route serait longue avant qu'elle puisse faire totalement la paix avec son passé.

« Là je ne suis pas d'accord Regina. Tu l'as dit toi-même, seules deux bonnes sorcières peuvent combiner leur magie comme nous l'avons fait » lui rappela Emma en souriant à Henry qui venait d'écarquiller les yeux.

« Vous avez combinées vos magies ? Sérieusement ? » souffla Henry, impressionné.

« Oui, et je crois que cette fois, Zelena n'a aucune chance de s'en sortir. Pas avec nous deux et Rumple contre elle » approuva Emma avec détermination.

« Qui est Zelena ? » demanda Henry en interrogeant ses mamans du regard.

« La méchante Sorcière de l'Ouest » lui répondit Emma en grimaçant, se rappelant de sa propre incrédulité lorsqu'elle avait appris l'identité de leur nouvelle ennemie.

« Celle du Magicien d'Oz ? Mais pourquoi elle voudrait nous faire du mal ? » s'enquit Henry en jetant un regard vers son livre.

« Parce que nous somme sœurs et qu'elle est jalouse de moi » lui révéla Regina en roulant des yeux.

« Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit jalouse » sourit malicieusement Henry « Après tout, tu as deux fils qui t'adorent, un mari fou amoureux de toi, et des amis fidèles. Normal qu'elle soit verte de jalousie » ajouta-t-il avec un sourire éblouissant.

« C'est sûr que vu comme ça…. » s'amusa Emma en jetant un regard rieur à Regina qui secouer la tête avec un mélange d'attendrissement et d'exaspération.

« D'ailleurs, j'aimerais beaucoup que tu me racontes comment tu as rencontré mon beau-père. Après tout, je ne sais même pas comment il s'appelle ! » s'exclama Henry d'un air faussement outré.

« Moi aussi j'aimerais beaucoup connaître les circonstances de votre rencontre » surenchérit Emma en échangeant un regard complice avec Henry.

« Vous ne croyez pas qu'il y a plus urgent pour le moment ? » biaisa Regina au comble de l'embarras.

« Non ! » clamèrent mère et fils dans un bel ensemble.

« Il n'y en a pas un pour rattraper l'autre » grogna Regina vaincue, mais la lueur rieuse de son regard montrait qu'elle ne leur en voulait pas.

« Maman ? » appela Roland en dévalant les escaliers.

« Oui mon ange ? » sourit Regina en s'agenouillant pour réceptionner l'enfant.

« Henry m'a raconté une super histoire sur papa ! Comment il peut savoir autant de chose sur lui s'il ne le connait pas ? » demanda innocemment le petit garçon.

« Attends. La seule histoire que je lui ai raconté, c'est celle de… » commença Henry avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux « Tu es mariée avec Robin des Bois ? » s'exclama-t-il avec excitation.

« C'est mon papa » approuva fièrement Roland.

« Trop génial » souffla Henry en souriant « Je suis impatient d'apprendre à le connaitre maman » ajouta-t-il avec un grand sourire.

« Tu te souviens maintenant ? » demanda Roland avec espoir.

« Oui, je me souviens de tout maintenant » approuva Henry en ébouriffant les cheveux de son demi-frère.

« Tant mieux, parce que maman était triste, et je n'aime pas quand elle est malheureuse » révéla le petit garçon en faisant un câlin à Regina.

« Je sais. Moi non plus je n'aime pas ça » souffla Henry en venant enlacer Regina.

« C'est parce que nous l'aimons » déclara Roland d'un ton docte qui fit rire les deux adultes.

Emma remarqua à quel point Regina sembla émue par cette déclaration, et elle comprenait parfaitement ce qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Rien ne l'avait plus comblée que d'entendre Henry lui dire qu'il l'aimait pour la première fois.

« Moi aussi je vous aime mes chéris, plus que ma propre vie » chuchota Regina en déposant un baiser sur le front de Roland, puis sur celui d'Henry.

Et à cet instant, une puissante vague magique déferla sur Storybrooke, faisant écarquiller les yeux d'Emma, et haleter Regina. Elle avait réussi. Elle venait de briser la malédiction, et elle comprit en cet instant qu'Emma avait raison. Elle était de nouveau une bonne sorcière, et même sans son cœur, elle avait brisé le sortilège dont ils étaient tous victimes.

« Tu ne peux plus dire que tu n'es pas une bonne sorcière Regina. Tu viens de briser la malédiction, et ça, c'est de la magie blanche » souffla Emma en fixant Regina qui paraissait tout aussi surprise qu'elle.

« Ca alors… Je me souviens d'absolument tout à présent. Mon alliance m'avait rendue une partie de mes souvenirs, mais maintenant je me rappelle de tout ce qu'il s'est passé après mon mariage » annonça Regina.

« Comment Zelena a-t-elle lancée la malédiction ? » voulut savoir Emma avec curiosité.

« Elle ne l'a pas fait » répondit la voix de Charmant dans leur dos, les faisant se retourner.

« Mais qui alors ? » s'étonna Emma, se demandant s'ils avaient un autre ennemi à combattre.

« Nous l'avons fait. C'était le seul moyen pour te trouver » répondit Charmant en souriant à sa fille.

« Mais comment est-ce possible ? » souffla Emma, sachant que si c'était vrai, un de ses parents ne devraient plus être de ce monde.

« Ils disent vrai Emma. J'ai divisé le cœur de Blanche en deux pour que ton père reste en vie » révéla Regina en souriant à Blanche.

« Mais comment pouvais-tu être sûre que cela fonctionnerait ? » s'exclama Emma en rejoignant instinctivement ses parents, consciente qu'elle aurait pu ne jamais revoir son père.

« Je l'ignorais. Mais Blanche a une foi inébranlable en l'amour qui l'unit à Charmant. Elle y croyait, et cela a suffi pour que ça fonctionne. A présent, ils partagent le même cœur, comme cela a toujours été le cas » répondit posément Regina.

« Vous êtes complètement fous tous les deux » leur reprocha Emma en les serrant contre elle.

« Nous pensions que tu étais notre unique chance de vaincre Zelena puisque la magie banche est sa plus grande faiblesse » expliqua Blanche en lui rendant son étreinte.

« Evidemment, nous ignorions que la magie de Regina était redevenue blanche elle aussi » ajouta Charmant en haussant les épaules.

« Parce qu'elle n'y croyait pas elle-même. A présent, elle sait qu'elle a changée, et cela va faire la différence la prochaine fois qu'elle se trouvera confrontée à Zelena » déclara Henry en souriant à sa mère.

« Ne vous emballez pas, je n'ai jamais utilisé mes pouvoirs de cette façon » protesta Regina en sentant la pression se faire plus forte sur ses épaules.

« Tu ne seras pas seule Regina. Nous serons tous là à tes côtés » la rassura Blanche en venant lui presser la main.

« Tu es la plus forte maman. Tu la vaincras et nous seront à nouveau heureux et en sécurité » assura Roland avec confiance.

« Je crois en toi maman » approuva Henry en posant un regard confiant sur sa mère.

Regina s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose lorsque Belle fit son entrée dans la pièce, suivie de près par Rumple et Robin, et tous trois souriaient.

« Rumplestinskin ? » s'étonna Emma en interrogeant Regina du regard.

« Belle l'a invoqué puis renvoyé chez Zelena reprendre ce qu'elle nous avait volé » leur apprit Regina, ravie de pouvoir changer de sujet de discussion.

« Tu veux dire qu'il a récupéré mon épée ? » voulut savoir Charmant avec soulagement.

« J'ai récupéré le coffret dans lequel elle gardait ce dont elle avait besoin pour lancer son sort, et pour qu'elle ne se rende pas compte tout de suite de sa disparition, j'en ai fait apparaître une copie… vide évidemment… » ricana Rumple en déposant le fameux coffret sur la table, près de son grimoire.

« A présent, elle n'a plus aucun moyen de lancer son sort » sourit Regina en s'avançant vers la table.

« Donc notre bébé ne risque plus rien ? » demanda Blanche en posant une main protectrice sur son ventre.

« Elle ne le touchera pas Blanche, je t'en fais le serment. Mais quand elle s'apercevra de ce qu'il s'est passé, elle va entrer dans une rage folle et s'attaquer à nous. Je pense qu'il serait plus prudent que tu restes à l'abri ici tant que nous ne l'avons pas vaincue » répliqua Regina en lui adressant un regard soucieux.

« Je ne voudrais pas t'embêter. Je peux très bien rentrer chez moi » protesta Blanche avec un sourire reconnaissant.

« Ma maison est protégée contre toute intrusion de Zelena. J'y ai veillé après qu'elle soit venue sans y être invitée. Tu seras mieux protégée ici » lui expliqua Regina en lançant un regard à Emma qui s'avança vers sa mère.

« Regina a raison Mary Margaret. Chez toi, Zelena pourra venir et prendre le bébé. Pas ici. » déclara-t-elle en plantant son regard dans celui de sa mère.

« D'accord, mais je te promets que nous ne t'envahirons pas plus que nécessaire » soupira Blanche en se tournant vers Charmant « Il faudra passer faire des courses pour acheter ce qu'il faut pour le bébé »

« Pas la peine. J'ai encore toutes les affaires d'Henry au grenier. Vous n'avez qu'à prendre ce dont vous avez besoin » leur proposa naturellement Regina.

« Tu es sûre ? Nous pouvons très bien aller acheter ce qu'il nous faut » s'étonna James en échangeant un regard avec Blanche.

« Certaine. Ce n'est pas comme si Henry risquait de pouvoir de nouveau avoir besoin de sa layette » s'amusa Regina en lançant un regard rieur à Henry.

« Aucun risque en effet ! » approuva-t-il en grimaçant.

« Dans ce cas, merci beaucoup » sourit Blanche, avec reconnaissance.

Depuis leur retour à Storybrooke, ils n'avaient pas vraiment eu le temps de penser à acheter ce qu'il fallait au bébé, et avec amertume, elle songea qu'une fois encore, la nursery qu'ils avaient soigneusement préparée pour l'arrivée de leur bébé ne servirait probablement jamais. Et elle était terrifiée qu'une fois encore, son bébé ne lui soit arraché, et qu'elle ne soit pas là pour le voir grandir et devenir adulte.

« Regina, je me suis permis de vérifier que cette chère Zelena n'avait pas jeté de sort sur ton cœur au cas où tu le récupèrerais avant qu'elle n'essaye de remonter le temps » déclara Rumple, ramenant l'attention de tous sur le coffret.

« Un sort ? » s'enquit Blanche en se crispant, repensant à ce qu'elle avait fait à Cora, et indirectement à Regina.

« Tu penses qu'elle aurait pu utiliser la bougie ? » comprit Belle avec inquiétude.

« J'y ai pensé en effet. Mais ce n'est pas le cas. Elle est tellement arrogante qu'elle n'a pas envisagé la possibilité que nous puissions lui reprendre nos biens » annonça Rumple avec dédain.

« Donc le cœur de ma douce peut être remis à sa place sans crainte ? » s'assura Robin avec un froncement de sourcils inquiet.

« En effet très cher » approuva Gold en lui tendant le précieux organe.

« Tu vois Regina. Encore une preuve que tu n'es pas mauvaise » sourit Emma en observant le cœur de la Reine.

« Que veux-tu dire ? » demanda Regina sans comprendre le rapport.

« Ton cœur. Il est écarlate. Sans la moindre tache noire, ou alors si infime qu'elle ne se voit pas » expliqua Emma.

« C'est vrai. Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'as dit après la mort de ta mère ? » approuva Blanche en constatant qu'Emma avait raison.

« Comment l'oublier. J'ai été particulièrement méchante avec toi » grimaça Regina en soupirant d'un air las.

« Mais je l'avais mérité. Et aujourd'hui, ton cœur a retrouvé la pureté qui était la sienne lors de notre rencontre, même si ton esprit refuse encore de l'accepter » énonça Blanche.

« La preuve, c'est que même sans ton cœur tu as réussi à briser la malédiction. Et il faut une puissante magie blanche pour y parvenir. Zelena va mordre la poussière ! » sourit Emma en observant Robin avancer vers sa femme, tenant délicatement son cœur entre ses mains.

« Comment procédons-nous ? » demanda-t-il en tenant l'organe palpitant entre eux deux.

« Gardes-le pour moi encore quelques temps. Je préfère attendre d'être sûre d'avoir vaincue Zelena avant de le remettre à sa place » décida Regina avec prudence.

« Comme tu voudras. Je sais exactement où le mettre pour qu'il soit à l'abri de cette femme » acquiesça Robin avant de gagner les escaliers.

« Et ceci t'appartient Charmant » poursuivit Rumple, guère surpris par la décision de Regina.

Elle avait été son élève après tout, et entre Cora et lui, elle avait appris suffisamment pour pourvoir vaincre Zelena. En l'observant, il se demanda s'il lui parlerait de la prophétie qui les concernait Zelena et elle. Peut-être que s'il le faisait, cela convaincrait Regina que sa magie était assez blanche et puissante pour vaincre sa sœur. Surtout si elle la combinait à celle du fruit du véritable amour. D'un autre côté, Regina risquait de mal prendre le fait qu'il ait sciemment perverti sa magie pour parvenir à ses fins. Mais il avait eu besoin que Regina passe du côté obscur pour lancer la malédiction et retrouver Bee. Regina avait été le moyen le plus sûr d'y parvenir. Finalement, il allait garder cette prophétie pour lui, surtout la fin. C'était quelque chose que Regina et Emma n'avaient pas besoin de connaître, pas encore.

« Merci » lança Charmant en s'emparant du pommeau de son épée brisée, le ramenant à l'instant présent.

Au moment où Charmant eut son arme en main, un éclair blanc illumina la pièce, et lorsqu'il s'estompa, l'épée était intacte, plus étincelante que jamais. En souriant, Charmant la remit à sa place, se promettant de ne plus laisser personne s'en emparer à l'avenir. Cette épée lui avait toujours permis de vaincre ses ennemis, et c'était également grâce à elle qu'Emma avait vaincu le dragon qu'elle avait dû affronter sans y avoir été préparée.

« Combien de temps cela va-t-il prendre avant que Zelena ne comprenne la supercherie ? » demanda Belle en se blottissant contre Rumple.

« Pas très longtemps. Ma disparition risque de la mettre sur ses gardes. Et à moins qu'elle ne soit trop arrogante, elle ira immédiatement vérifier son coffre. » répondit Rumple en passant ses bras autour de la taille de sa compagne.

« N'y a-t-il pas un moyen de la déposséder de sa magie ? » demanda Crochet avec un intérêt qui attira l'attention d'Emma.

Il allait vraiment falloir qu'elle ait une discussion avec lui. Elle sentait qu'il lui cachait quelque chose, et tant que cette sensation persisterait, elle ne pourrait pas vraiment se laisser aller avec lui. Son instinct lui faisait bien trop souvent défaut lorsqu'il s'agissait des hommes, et sa dernière désillusion amoureuse lui avait définitivement passée l'envie de sauter sans filet de sécurité.

« En fait, il y en a une. Voilà pourquoi Zelena a effacé nos souvenirs » annonça Blanche en se frottant le bas du dos.

« Son médaillon » se rappela Regina en aidant Blanche à s'asseoir le plus confortablement possible.

« Qu'a-t-il de si particulier ? » s'étonna Robin en suivant le moindre geste de la Reine.

A qui voulait-elle faire croire qu'elle n'avait pas de cœur ? Même si techniquement c'était le cas. Mais personne ne lui ferait croire que cette femme merveilleuse avait une once de méchanceté en elle. Ce n'était pas parce qu'elle s'était donné l'apparence du mal qu'elle l'était réellement. Ça avait été une façon de se protéger, d'empêcher les autres de la blesser plus qu'elle ne l'avait été. Mais à présent son cœur était guéri des blessures passées, et Regina était enfin prête à se montrer telle qu'elle était réellement au monde entier.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonsoir tous le monde ! **

**Voici la suite qui je l'espère, vous plaira... **

**J'ai enfin vu la fin de la saison et OMG! J'ai eu des envies de meurtre... Mais ça m'a aussi donné des idées pour une nouvelle fic qui serait une suite de celle-ci... Le tout est de trouver le temps de l'écrire... **

**Bon allez, je vous laisse lire! **

**BONNE LECTURE !**

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 11 : **

« Donc tout ce que nous devons faire, c'est lui prendre son collier, et elle n'aura plus aucun pouvoirs ? » demanda Grincheux avec son scepticisme habituel.

« C'est ce que Glinda nous a dit » approuva distraitement Blanche en regardant Henry et Roland s'amuser plus loin.

Henry avait été chercher quelques camions dans sa chambre, et Roland découvrait les plaisirs des jeux des enfants de ce monde. Son enfant aussi grandirait dans ce monde, et comme Henry, trouverait normal de jouer avec des camions et des jeux de construction, plutôt qu'avec des épées en bois et des châteaux forts.

« Il va donc falloir l'immobiliser suffisamment longtemps pour réussir à lui prendre son collier » réfléchit Emma en fronçant les sourcils.

« Oui. Nous y réfléchirons demain. Il se fait tard, et nous sommes tous fatigués » proposa Regina en interrogeant tout le monde du regard.

« Je suis d'accord avec la Reine » approuva Leroy avant de saluer à la ronde et de partir d'un bon pas, pressé de rejoindre ses frères et de les mettre au courant de la situation.

« Charmant, Blanche, il y a une chambre au bout du couloir. Cela évitera à Blanche d'avoir à monter les escaliers » déclara Regina s'en voulant de ne pas y avoir pensé plus tôt, avant d'ajouter « J'enverrai Henry vous apporter un plateau »

« Merci Regina » sourit Blanche en grimaçant légèrement, portant une main à son ventre.

Le bébé remuait de plus en plus, et elle sentait qu'elle était proche de son terme. Tout ce qu'elle espérait, c'était qu'ils aient neutralisé Zelena avant la naissance de son bébé, pour qu'elle puisse profiter de ce moment comme il se devait, plutôt que de craindre de voir Zelena venir et lui voler son enfant. Elle ne voulait pas revivre encore une fois le déchirement qu'elle avait vécu à la naissance d'Emma.

« Tu as mal ? » s'enquit Emma, inquiète que le bébé ne montre déjà le bout de son nez.

« Le bébé donne des coups, c'est tout » la rassura Mary Margaret en se levant péniblement.

« Emma, Henry et toi pouvez passer la nuit ici si vous le désirez » poursuivit Regina en interrogeant la Sauveuse du regard.

« Je dormirai dans ma chambre, et Roland peut y passer la nuit également » sourit Henry, heureux de dormir dans son lit.

« Dans ce cas, j'accepte » sourit Emma avant de se tourner vers Crochet.

« Je vais rentrer, on se verra demain » lança celui-ci, fuyant le regard d'Emma.

« Pas si vite Killian. Je crois qu'il est grand temps que nous ayons une petite conversation toi et moi » l'arrêta Emma d'un ton qui ne souffrait pas la moindre discussion.

« Tu sais où est mon bureau Emma. Vous y serez plus tranquille pour discuter » offrit Regina, sachant que la discussion risquait d'être houleuse.

« Merci » accepta Emma en faisant signe à Crochet de la suivre, ce qu'il fit de mauvaise grâce.

« Je n'aimerais pas être à sa place » commenta Robin avec une grimace comique.

« Je ne sais pas ce qu'il cache à Emma, mais elle ne le lâchera pas avant de l'avoir découvert » approuva Regina avec un sourire amusé.

« Que veux-tu faire pour le dîner ? » demanda Robin en venant l'enlacer.

« Je n'ai pas vraiment envie de cuisiner. Nous pourrions appeler Granny pour lui demander de nous livrer le repas de ce soir » proposa Regina après réflexion.

« Je suis d'accord. Je vais te faire couler un bain relaxant en attendant que le repas soit livré. Les garçons vont bien trouver de quoi s'occuper dans la chambre d'Henry » offrit Robin en déposant un baiser sur la tempe de sa femme.

« Tu es un amour. Continues de me dorloter comme ça, et je vais prendre de très mauvaises habitudes » soupira Regina en se laissant aller contre le torse puissant de son homme.

« Me laisser prendre soin de toi n'en est pas une, au contraire » rétorqua Robin en traçant une ligne de baisers sur son visage.

En fermant les yeux de bien-être, Regina pencha la tête sur le côté, lui donnant accès à son cou, l'invitant silencieusement à poursuivre son exploration.

« Tu sens bon… » marmonna Robin en mordillant doucement la colonne de sa gorge, la faisant gémir.

« Alors pourquoi veux-tu que j'ailles prendre un bain ? » le taquina-t-elle, une lueur espiègle dans le regard.

« Mais nous pouvons faire beaucoup de choses dans un bain en plus de s'y laver… » déclara Robin avec un sourire canaille.

« Je ne me souviens pas t'avoir invité à te joindre à moi » se moqua Regina, riant de la moue boudeuse de son mari.

« Rabat-joie » souffla-t-il en lui adressant un regard de cocker triste, et elle se demanda si les hommes prenaient des cours pour apprendre à lancer ce regard aux femmes.

« Je te rappelle que nous ne sommes pas seuls » lui fit-elle observer en dissimulant sa propre déception.

« Tu veux dire que nous allons devoir faire abstinence jusqu'à ce que tous nos invités rentrent chez eux ? » s'alarma Robin, visiblement contrarié par cette idée.

« Non ! » s'offusqua Regina, consciente qu'elle serait incapable de ne pas se jeter sur son homme dès la porte de leur chambre fermée « Mais nous devrons limiter le devoir conjugal à notre chambre » ajouta-t-elle en lui mordillant tendrement la mâchoire.

« Avec toi le devoir devient un véritable plaisir mon amour » souffla Robin en grognant de satisfaction avant de lui tirer légèrement sur les cheveux pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

« Attention, âmes sensibles en approche ! » clama Henry d'une voix rieuse.

Gênée, Regina se dégagea, et adressa un sourire d'excuses à Henry qui se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire de la situation. Il savait que sa mère avait eu une aventure avec Graham, même s'il ne les avait jamais surpris ensemble, mais cette fois, c'était différent. Sa mère était mariée avec Robin, et ce genre de scène allait se répéter très souvent. Du moment qu'il n'assistait qu'à des baisers, cela allait, et il sentait que si les choses continuaient ainsi, il devrait également s'habituer au fait qu'Emma fréquente Killian. Lui qui avait très peu profité de son père allait vite se retrouver avec deux beaux-pères !

« Bonjour Henry, ravi de faire enfin ta connaissance de façon officielle » le salua Robin en se penchant vers lui pour lui serrer la main sans pour autant lâcher Regina.

« Robin des Bois ! » souffla Henry avec admiration.

« A ton service mon garçon » approuva Robin en arquant un sourcil face à l'attitude du jeune garçon.

« C'est un honneur de faire votre connaissance » sourit Henry avec émerveillement.

« Tu étais le héros d'Henry lorsqu'il avait l'âge de Roland. Il passait des heures à jouer à Robin des Bois quand il était petit » révéla Regina, amusée par l'expression gênée d'Henry.

« Maman ! » grogna l'adolescent en adressant un regard de reproche à sa mère.

« J'en suis honoré Henry » sourit Robin, flatté « Tu sais tirer à l'arc ? » voulut-il savoir pour détourner l'attention d'Henry.

« Non, maman ne voulait pas que j'apprenne » bouda Henry en levant les yeux au Ciel.

« Il faut dire que la seule fois où il a essayé de décocher une flèche, il a abattu un pauvre pigeon sans défense ! » se défendit Regina en riant franchement devant l'expression mortifiée de son fils.

« Je t'apprendrai si tu veux » proposa Robin en essayant de ne pas rire pour ne pas gêner plus encore l'adolescent.

« Ce serait génial ! » s'enthousiasma Henry en retrouvant instantanément le sourire.

« Henry, nous allons commander le repas chez Granny ce soir. Tu veux quelque chose de particulier ? » s'enquit Regina en retrouvant un semblant de sérieux.

« Non maman. Commandes ce que tu veux. Mais ce serait cool d'avoir de la glace en dessert » répondit Henry en haussant les épaules avec nonchalance.

« D'accord. En attendant, mettez-vous en pyjama, et jouez tranquillement dans ta chambre » déclara Regina en remarquant l'absence de Roland « Où est ton frère ? »

« Dans ma chambre. Il regarde les images de mon livre. Il est impressionné de savoir que vous êtes tous dedans » révéla Henry avec une tendre affection « Je vais le rejoindre » ajouta-t-il en tournant les talons pour remonter l'escalier.

« Je suis heureux qu'ils s'entendent aussi bien. Roland va le suivre comme son ombre à présent » commenta Robin en suivant Henry du regard « C'est vraiment un bon petit, tu l'as bien élevé » ajouta-t-il en souriant amoureusement à sa femme.

« Pourtant j'ai commis beaucoup d'erreur avec lui. Je suis toujours surprise de voir qu'il a conservé son âme pure en dépit de tout ce qu'il a traversé » souffla Regina avec regret.

« Henry sait qu'il est aimé mon amour, et c'est le plus important pour un enfant » assura Robin en resserrant son étreinte autour de Regina.

« Je vais appeler Granny » annonça Regina après un court moment de silence, se détachant à regret de l'étreinte de Robin.

« Je te prépare ton bain maintenant ? » s'enquit Robin en l'observant se déplacer avec grâce à travers la pièce.

« Plus tard peut-être, quand les garçons seront couchés » proposa-t-elle en s'emparant de son cellulaire.

Robin acquiesça avec un sourire de connivence, et s'avança vers elle, intrigué par cet appareil qui permettait de parler à une personne comme si elle se trouvait dans la même pièce alors qu'elle était à l'autre bout de la ville. Et après on venait lui dire que la magie n'existait pas dans ce monde ! D'une oreille, il suivit la conversation, impressionné d'entendre la voix de Granny presque aussi clairement que si elle était ici-même. Celle-ci leur assura que Ruby leur apporterait leur dîner d'ici une heure, et Regina raccrocha, satisfaite.

« Cette magie est vraiment impressionnante » commenta-t-il en secouant la tête.

« Ce n'est pas de la magie, mais de la technologie. C'est l'intelligence humaine qui est à l'origine de cette invention » lui apprit Regina avec amusement.

« Et bien ils sont très malins dans ce monde ! » déclara Robin en se tournant vers la télévision « Et ça qu'est-ce que c'est ? » s'enquit-il avec curiosité.

« Une télévision. C'est un objet de distraction » répondit Regina alors qu'une idée lui traversait l'esprit « Je vais te montrer quelque chose, ça devrait te plaire »

Intrigué, Robin la regarda se diriger vers un petit meuble dont elle sortit un petit étui plat et rectangulaire duquel elle extirpa un disque argenté qu'elle inséra dans une drôle de boîte noire brillante. Décidément, ce monde était rempli d'objets étranges, et pourtant, Regina les manipulait avec aisance, preuve qu'elle y était habituée. Soudain, la télévision s'anima, et il vit des personnages s'y mouvoir.

« Tu y as enfermé des gens ? » s'affola-t-il en écarquillant les yeux.

« Mais non ! » s'amusa-t-elle en roulant des yeux « Ils ne sont pas vraiment dedans. Disons qu'il s'agit de portraits d'eux que l'on a mis bout à bout sur une bobine qui tourne très très vite » lui expliqua-t-elle le plus simplement possible.

« Mais et leurs voix ? » s'étonna-t-il en venant s'asseoir sur le canapé sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Dans ce monde ils ont inventés un appareil qui permet de mémoriser les voix et les différents bruits. Les images et le son mis ensemble constituent ce qu'on appelle un film » résuma-t-elle en venant s'asseoir à ses côtés, la télécommande à la main.

« Et ces personnes, elles arrivent à respirer là-dedans ? » voulut-il savoir en secouant la tête d'ébahissement.

« Je te l'ai dit, elles ne sont pas vraiment là. Ce que tu vois, ce sont des images animées de ces gens. Mais dans la réalité, ils vivent leur existence tranquillement » déclara Regina en s'amusant comme une folle.

« Impressionnant. Ce monde est vraiment fascinant » souffla Robin toujours sans quitter l'écran des yeux.

« Et maintenant, tu vas voir un film qui devrait te rappeler quelque chose » annonça-t-elle en lançant le DVD.

Se calant contre le dossier, Robin passa son bras autour des épaules de Regina et l'attira naturellement à elle. Il ne savait peut-être pas ce qu'était un film, mais il savait comment s'y prendre pour emballer une fille songea-t-elle avec amusement. Ce devait être un gêne commun à la gente masculine. Se désintéressant du film, elle observa les réactions de Robin, et faillit éclater de rire lorsqu'il entendit le nom du héros.

« Ce film parle de moi ! » s'exclama-t-il en tournant vivement la tête vers elle en pointant la télé du doigt.

« Je te l'ai dit, pour les gens de ce monde, nous sommes des personnages de contes. Et ils en ont fait des films, voire même des dessins animés » approuva-t-elle en riant doucement.

« Incroyable…. » marmonna Robin en observant Kevin Costner embrasser le sol anglais « Tu trouves qu'il me ressemble ? » demanda-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcils.

« Hummm…. Je ne sais pas…. Kevin Costner est très séduisant… » le taquina-t-elle en se mordant la lèvre d'un air provocant.

« Hey ! » s'exclama Robin en plissant dangereusement les yeux « C'est normal, il devait être aussi bel homme que moi ! » affirma-t-il en bombant le torse.

Regina éclata franchement de rire, pour la plus grande satisfaction de Robin qui l'observa avec tendresse. Il la trouvait tellement belle quand elle riait comme ça, librement et sans restriction, qu'il se promit de tout faire pour la faire rire ainsi jusqu'à la fin de leurs vies, même s'il devait passer pour un bouffon à ses yeux.

« Les hommes et leur égo » pouffa-t-elle en chassant une larme du coin de son œil.

Feignant d'être vexé, Robin croisa les bras sur sa poitrine, et recommença à regarder le film, ricanant à certaines scènes, et grinçant des dents à d'autres, notamment la scène où l'autre Robin découvrit le squelette de son père suspendu dans une cage à la vue de tous. Regina qui ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, se demanda alors à quel point sa propre histoire était proche de celle de son alter ego. Son visage s'était assombri, et elle s'en voulut de lui avoir rappelé des souvenirs douloureux. Il ne parlait que très rarement de son passé, mais de ce qu'il avait consenti à lui révéler, elle avait compris que son père avait trouvé la mort dans des circonstances obscures, et qu'un lointain parent en avait profité pour faire main basse sur la fortune familiale, dépossédant Robin de son héritage et le forçant à vivre comme un marginal.

« Et tu sais ce qu'il y a de bien avec les films ? » chuchota-t-elle sensuellement à son oreille en venant se coller contre lui.

« Non, quoi ? » s'enquit-il en déglutissant avec difficulté en avisant le regard brûlant de désir de Regina.

« On peut l'arrêter quand on veut » lui apprit-elle en mettant pause.

« Oh, et quel est le but de la manœuvre ? » demanda-t-il en jetant un regard vers l'écran où Robin avait une drôle d'expression, entre la colère et l'ébahissement, comme s'il n'appréciait pas d'être mis en pause, ce qu'il pouvait comprendre.

Avec un sourire conquérant, Regina le poussa doucement pour qu'il s'adosse au dossier du canapé, et avec souplesse, vint s'asseoir sur ses cuisses avant de fondre sur ses lèvres, et soudainement, Robin comprit l'intérêt d'un tel système. Vraiment ingénieux. Posant ses mains dans le dos de Regina, la plaquant contre lui, il répondit fougueusement à son baiser, et bien vite, leurs vêtements commencèrent à prendre le chemin du sol. Mais alors que Robin commençait à déboutonner la chemise de Regina, la sonnette de la porte d'entrée retentit, arrachant un juron bien senti à Robin qui posa son front contre celui de sa femme.

« Pourquoi la vie est-elle aussi cruelle ? » demanda-t-il en relâchant Regina qui remit de l'ordre dans sa tenue avant de se diriger vers la porte.

A la voir, Robin avait du mal à croire que quelques secondes plus tôt, elle gémissait entre ses bras, se frottant contre lui pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle voulait plus, tant elle paraissait maîtresse d'elle-même.

« Robin, rhabilles-toi ! » lui ordonna-t-elle en voyant qu'il restait assis sur le canapé, encore torse nu, et le pantalon défait.

Elle avait fait un beau travail avec lui constata-t-elle en le voyant à ce point troublé, et elle se mordit violemment la joue pour se retenir de le rejoindre pour reprendre leur cession et finir ce qu'ils avaient si bien commencé. Son corps était en ébullition, et son taux de frustration atteignait des sommets. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser aller, pas encore. Attendant qu'il ait fini de se rhabiller, ne voulant pas qu'une autre femme pose les yeux sur son corps à la musculature de rêve, elle ouvrit la porte à une Ruby souriante.

« Bonsoir Ruby, entres je t'en prie » invita-t-elle la jeune femme en s'effaçant pour la laisser passer.

« Merci, et merci de nous avoir rendu la mémoire. Désolée d'avoir cru que vous étiez derrière tout ça » s'excusa Ruby en plongeant son regard dans celui de la Reine.

« Ce n'est rien Ruby. J'ai mérité votre méfiance » souffla Regina en lui indiquant le salon d'un geste gracieux de la main.

« Mais vous nous avez aussi montré que vous aviez changée » affirma Ruby en se stoppant en voyant Robin.

« Bonsoir » sourit-il en se passant une main dans les cheveux, les ébouriffant un peu plus.

« Tu veux bien aller chercher les enfants s'il te plaît ? » lui demanda Regina en sentant le bout de ses doigts la démanger.

Il lui vola un baiser au passage et grimpa énergiquement les escaliers, sous le regard tendrement réprobateur de Regina.

« Comme vous n'avez rien précisé sur ce que vous désiriez manger, Granny vous a mis un peu de tout » annonça Ruby en commençant à tout sortir sur la table.

« C'est très gentil. Henry va aller porter leur repas à Blanche et Charmant afin que Blanche ne se fatigue pas trop » déclara Regina en sortant un plateau d'argent sur lequel elle déposa deux repas complets.

A peine finissait-elle de poser le dernier mets, que les garçons débarquèrent dans une joyeuse cacophonie, faisant sourire Ruby, quelque peu déstabilisée par l'attitude souriante et détendue de la Reine. Blanche lui avait bien dit qu'elle avait changée et qu'elle était redevenue bonne, mais une partie d'elle s'était toujours méfiée, mais en cet instant, elle constatait qu'il s'agissait de la vérité. Et elle se promit de ne plus sauter aux conclusions en ce qui concernait Regina. Après tout, sans elle, ils n'auraient pas retrouvé leur mémoire, et Zelena serait sur le point de détruire définitivement leurs vies.

**oOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Voilà pour cette semaine! **

**Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, et si jamais vous avez des suggestions, ou envie que j'écrive quelque chose de particuliers, n'hésitez pas, toutes les idées sont bonnes à prendre! **

**Bisous et à la semaine prochaine, **

**ilianakate**


End file.
